The Nine Lives of Kitty Groves
by Hils
Summary: The First of the Kitty Groves and Jack Sparrow tales - COMPLETE (and re-edited)
1. Chapter 1 Departure from Portsmouth

Firstly, I must thank those of you that are re-reading this tale, and welcome those of you that are reading it for the first time. There are five tales in this saga and all five tales are complete. However, I have learned much since I started and am in the process of re-editing them. I recently made the mistake of trying to bring all five tales under one heading and the new chapters I had uploaded were deleted as the power- that-be considered it a duplicate, even though it was not for I deleted the original version of the first tales. Now the first tales are back, and I hope you enjoy it. There are many new and expanded bits, especially a much better proposal scene and the requested infill for Kitty working her way back from the slaver ship. I do hope you like the new bits.

I must thank a few people here before I start. Firstly, my friend Kazren (Bainpeth) who's story about Mister Wells started my tale spinning and kindly allowed me to run with it. Secondly to MulberryBlueShimmer for being my initial editor and also to Pendragginink for being my ruthless second editor on these re-writes. I must finally thank Ani Sparrow for being a great friend and fellow poppet and to all my reviewers – especially Omala for being the very first of the first and for being still with me.

Right… usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

On with the tale!

**Chapter 1 – Departure from Portsmouth**

Year 1 - Late August

It was nearly dark when she walked along the dockside at Portsmouth, seeking the merchant ship Lynn amongst the numerous ships tied up in the port. The fog was just starting to roll in off the swirling grey waters of the Solent, giving the night an eerie feel. Shivering, Catherine pulled her cloak closer to her shoulders, the chill wind seeming to find the slightest gap. The weather was one thing she would most definitely not miss about England.

Light poured from the windows of the numerous taverns as she carefully stepped across the slick, damp cobbles, drunken laughter echoing from within, but few noted her passing. Dressed in a heavy dark grey dress with a mourning veil obscuring her face, she carried a small babe wrapped in thick blankets for protection from the cold. A young blonde boy, dressed in mourning black, walked beside her. She and her two recently orphaned charges, four year old James Schott and his baby sister Sarah, were travelling to Jamaica where they were to live with their uncle who served at Port Royal in His Majesty's Navy.

At last, Catherine found the ship she was looking for. The Lynn was not a large ship and was old and slow, but it had been the only ship sailing to the Caribbean that was willing to take passengers to Port Royal. Many sailors were superstitious about having a woman aboard, so she considered herself lucky to have found passage at all.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she called out, waiting for a reply. She had been drilled in ship etiquette from an early age for although her grandfather had been a local fisherman, her father had joined the King's Navy and achieved respectable rank of bosun. Her older brother had joined the King's Navy as soon as he was old enough, and aided by his father's tutoring, had achieved a much higher rank. She was to become his housekeeper on her arrival in Port Royal and she was looking forward to seeing him again for they had always been close.

"Welcome aboard Mistress Reyes. I have readied a cabin for you." Captain Gauny paused, scratching his balding head as he looked at the babe. "The goat arrived yesterday and is safely aboard. You'll have to care for it yourself though…" She heard one of the sailors muttering darkly at seeing her aboard, but a sour glance from his Captain soon silenced him. Captain Tobias Gauny would suffer no superstitious nonsense on his ship.

"Thank you Captain Gauny," she smiled wearily. "It is most kind of you to assign us a cabin. I can assure you that I have sailed many times before and will try my utmost not to inconvenience your crew".

He grunted, leading them to a small basic cabin on the main deck, adjacent to his more luxurious one. A dim candle gave little light within, but she could at least see that their trunks were aboard. The bunk was narrow, but adequate and the bedding was reasonably clean.

"I trust you have eaten this evening, Mistress?" Catherine merely nodded, as she placed Sarah on the bunk. "We sail with the tide within the hour. Breakfast will be at dawn... I hope you will join me in my cabin?" he offered.

"Thank you again Captain, you are most kind." He backed from her cabin, closing the door behind him. Sighing, she removed her hat, relieved to be free of the mourning veil that obscured her sight, stray tendrils of rich auburn hair escaping their confines. She pushed the trunks into the small space between the bunk and the bulkhead, trying to gain as much room to move about in the limited cabin space as possible.

Sarah was still asleep and James was weaving alarmingly as he bravely tried to stand upright. Catherine tucked the baby into the bunk before turning to attend to him. "Come on James, let's get you into bed for the night," she smiled, quickly finding his nightshirt in one of the nearby trunks. She knelt to undress him before picking him up and tucking him securely into the bunk next to his sister.

It was going to be a long five weeks journey to the Caribbean.

88888

Catherine Reyes was twenty six years old, just five foot tall and slim figured with long wavy auburn hair - fox red her mother had always called it. Her deep hazel eyes, which once twinkled with humour, were now saddened by grief. She had been widowed for barely two years following the death of her husband Gregory Reyes, a naval lieutenant on HMS Comet. He had been killed in a skirmish somewhere in the Mediterranean. The authorities would not tell her what had happened; simply that he had been killed and buried at sea, leaving her with not even the comfort of a grave to visit. The pitiful amount of money they paid for her loss was not enough to live on and soon gone, so she had been forced to take employment as companion and then nursemaid to her dearest friend Ester Schott who had been expecting her second child. Ester's husband William had also been serving on HMS Comet, but had died of a fever whilst at sea, unknowing his wife was pregnant. Now Ester was also dead, never having recovered from his loss nor from the trauma of the birth of her daughter. Ester had been buried only a few days ago in a small graveyard in Southsea on a grey and dismal, rainy day. Her children were to be sent to Jamaica and Catherine was to accompany them as their temporary guardian.

Catherine felt the smooth roll and pitch of the ship beneath her feet as it left the protection of the harbour, automatically swaying with the gentle movement that became rougher as the Lynn entered the English Channel. She had always loved the sea, having grown up beside it, often wishing that she had been born a boy so that she too could go to sea like her brother. Now, at last, she was going to sea herself, her own adventure, although she wished it had been in happier circumstances. She quietly clicked the lock shut on the cabin door before awkwardly unlacing her dress and slipping out of it. She lay next to the children in her undershift, falling asleep listening to the sounds of the Lynn as the ship headed out to sea.

88888

Year 1 - Late September

Every morning Catherine would rise early to clean, feed and then milk the goat, ensuring that Sarah had enough sustenance to get her through the day. She had learned to milk it following Ester's death and she and the animal were old adversaries. If there was any spare milk she would send it to the galley for which the cook was always grateful. She and James dined with the Captain, morning and night, basic fare but hearty and usually hot unless the seas were too rough for the galley stove. Despite his dour exterior, Captain Gauny was a kindly man and shielded her and the children from many of the comments from his crew.

The journey passed slowly for there was little to do but watch the scenery when the weather permitted. But gradually the weather warmed and the seas turned from green to azure blue, permitting them to spend more time on deck. Catherine lazed over the rail whilst Sarah was sleeping in the cabin, James at her side on deck, watching with delight the dolphins playing along the bow wave. Captain Gauny came to stand beside her. "We'll be stopping over at Nassau in the Bahamas, Mistress Reyes. Drinking-water is low and we need more fodder for the goat. From there it will only be a week or so with favourable winds to Port Royal."

"Thank you, Captain," she smiled. "Will there be time to disembark and stretch my legs? I think I've forgotten what solid ground feels like."

"Well, as long as you stay on the dockside," he cautioned. "We will not be in port long, just to take on supplies."

"Of course," Catherine replied, thinking that even just a few minutes would be welcome.

88888

Captain Gauny kept a close eye on his passenger as she paced up and down the dockside, her gait slightly rolling from the amount of time she had spent on board. She had been no trouble on the journey and had even won over some of his more superstitious crew with her demeanor. He wished all his previous passengers had been so courteous and friendly.

However, it was less than friendly eyes that watched them sail from Nassau, heading south for the Windward Passage which would take them on towards Port Royal. A slow, heavily laden ship like the Lynn would make an easy target for the Blessed Mae and her crew of pirates, a very easy target. Nobody noticed the scruffy sailor in the small ship's boat pick up his oars and slip from the harbour as the light was fading, disappearing around the headland.

88888

It was the young ship's lad, Jesom, who spotted the sail following them the next morning from his perch aloft in the crow's nest. Captain Gauny watched through his old spyglass, worrying and trying to get as much speed as he could from the Lynn. Catherine felt a change in the sway of the elderly ship, rougher and choppier as she fought her way through the waves.

"Captain?" she asked worriedly as she emerged from her cabin.

"Sail following, Mistress... could be innocent, but she's not changed course this last hour," he warned. "I'll not risk pirates in these waters so we will try to outrun them."

Catherine's eyes locked onto the sail on the horizon, watching fearfully from the small quarterdeck as it got nearer. Despite the Lynn having every possible square inch of canvas aloft, she knew in her heart that the other ship would catch them. Her size and sails declared her to be far more manoeuvrable and faster than the heavily laden Lynn who rode low in the water, groaning as she lumbered through the waves. Although Captain Gauny was attempting a brave front for her sake it was obvious that he as well as the crew were uneasy and worried, if not outright frightened.

The ship was closing.

88888


	2. Chapter 2 The Blessed Mae

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 2 – The Blessed Mae**

"Mistress Reyes! Mistress Reyes!" Jesom burst into her cabin without knocking, his young eyes wide with fear. "Mistress Reyes, pirates! Captain says to get yourself and the children ready immediately and to go to his cabin for safety." She glimpsed outside of her cabin door, shocked at how much the ship had gained on them; they had gotten so close, so quickly. Their sails filled her view, her eyes drawn to the black flag with skull and crossbones that adorned the mast. For a moment she stood frozen with fear. "Mistress Reyes… please!" Jesom's panic was plain on his face and he was anxious to get her to the safety of the main cabin. "The men can defend you there!"

Quickly passing the sleeping Sarah to him she picked up James, running to the master cabin. Captain Gauny was there, bellowing orders to his crew as he waited for her. He handed her a pistol. "Do you know how to use this?" Catherine nodded, thankful of her brother's secret lessons as she turned to take Sarah back from Jesom. "There is just one shot so make it count!" he warned. There would be no time to reload, no chance for a second shot.

Captain Gauny strode out of the cabin, still shouting at his crew to prepare to repel boarders. She knew it was hopeless for the Lynn was old and slow and had only a few carronades. Catherine covered Sarah's ears as the first rounds fired at the pirate ship, then screamed herself as a cannonball smashed through the cabin just a few yards from where she stood. James clung to her skirts, crying in terror.

She felt the Lynn lurch sideways with the impact of the pirate ship's other cannonballs, the force nearly throwing her from her feet. One of them smashed into the deck below, taking out the rudder. Suddenly the sound of pistol fire and clashing swords filled the air, followed by the shouts and yells of frightened men - the pirates had boarded and the crew of the Lynn fought for their lives.

"James, hold your sister!" she urged, passing her to him as she readied the pistol, her hands shaking with fear. They hunkered down in the far corner of the cabin, pistol aimed at the door in the faint hope that they would not be discovered in the dim light. The screams of the dying filled her ears and the door burst inwards. She did not shoot immediately, but held the pistol in front of her, biting her lip as she hesitated. The pirate saw her and smiled, grinning widely as he approached, not noticing as behind him Jesom sprung from the shadows. But he did notice. His sword moved so fast that Catherine could not even see the blade, and Jesom fell down, clutching his stomach as he vainly tried to hold his intestines in. His eyes bulged in disbelief as he dropped to the deck.

James screamed. She fired.

A marksman would have counted it a perfect shot, straight through the temple, but it was pointless and she knew it. Four more pirates filled the doorway, their swords bloodied and the only defence she had was her nerve. She stood shakily facing them, still biting her lip uncertainly.

"Captain Bailie!" A tall figure filled the doorway behind the four men, broad shouldered, dark and swarthy, bleeding profusely from a cut grazing his cheek – at least one of the Lynn's crew had marked him, but it was small comfort.

"What have we here?" His voice was soft, viper-soft and dangerous as he approached, glancing at the body of the dead pirate. His lip curled as he spoke. "Nice shot!" He kicked the body aside and walked towards her, his boots echoing on the wooden boards.

Catherine stood her ground, saying nothing. She would have taken a step backwards, but she was already pressed against the bulkhead. Sarah bawled her distress loudly as James held her whilst he buried his face in Catherine's skirts, shocked beyond tears at what he had seen. She reached down to soothe him, but the pirate captain snatched her wrist. "I've never killed a woman before..." he sneered, dragging her out onto the deck, slamming the door behind him as she struggled. The children were left in the cabin, James pounding on the door with his free hand in panic as he tried to get out, screaming and calling for her.

Catherine would never forget the sight that met her eyes as she was forced from the cabin. Everywhere the dead bodies of the crew, all the crew, lay wherever they had fallen, blood pooling into darkening rivers in the dim light, soaking the hem of her dress, staining it. She took a step backwards in fear, only to find herself trapped against the pirate, his body blocking her retreat. She paled, but raised her eyes by force of will as she turned, making herself face him. "So what now then, Captain?" She was amazed her voice held steady despite her fear. "Will you spare the children?"

He grinned at her assumption that she too would be killed. "Like I said, I've never killed a woman before... well, not knowingly," he admitted "and I don't intend to start now." Her hopes rose, then plummeted far out of reach as he tore her dress from her, leering at her pale English skin. "But you can always give us some sport before you leave..."

88888

Bruised, battered and in shock, Catherine leaned against the rail of the ship for support as she tried to hold her ripped dress to her. Her lip bled from where she had bitten it as she had tried not to scream, but scream she had until her throat was hoarse from her cries. One of the pirates released the children from the cabin and James rushed to her, crying, his sister still held tightly to his chest. She crouched down in an attempt to comfort him, flinching as a shadow passed over them - it was the captain. He gestured to the small ship's boat as it was launched from it's davits. "In you get!" he ordered.

Catherine looked at the tiny boat now bobbing in the dark sea below. "Will you give food and water for the children?" Her voice was a mere whisper, but she had to make herself face the man who had destroyed her dignity, raping her himself before giving her over to his crew.

He drew his pistol and cocked it, aiming it at her. "I said get in. Don't make me say it thrice!" he threatened.

She handed James down into the boat, passing him his sister before clambering down herself. Her departure was ungainly, hampered by her skirts and her shaking hands, but to her great relief she made it without falling into the water. She forced herself to look up at the captain once more, her voice gaining strength in her desperation. "For pity's sake, Captain, will you give nothing for the children?" she pleaded. "Or will you leave the sea to do your dirty work?"

He stared down at her, eyes narrowing, before he turned abruptly. He did not answer her. "Take everything of value, fire the ship!" he ordered his crew.

Fearing to be caught against the flaming ship, she pushed off with the oars and rowed a short distance into the night. She sighed as the dark silhouette of the pirate ship sailed away and the amber glow of the flames spread throughout the Lynn. She watched the final moments of the ship, as the Lynn died and sank slowly below the waves. They were alone.

88888

Catherine had never liked rain. In England it had meant dreary, soggy days confined indoors, but now that rain was her lifeline. She forced James to open his mouth, trying to catch the precious drops as they fell. At first she had wrung the rainwater from their clothes, but it had not been enough. Days of struggling with the hunger, the thirst, the heat and her exhaustion meant that now she could barely rise. She knew that they could not survive much longer, she had lost count of the days they drifted aimlessly. They were at the mercy of the sea.

The storm the previous night had almost finished them. Huge waves had nearly swamped the small boat. Her hands were bloody and raw, but she could row no more for the oars had been lost overboard in the storm. Even if they had not, she still had no idea in which direction land could be found.

Sarah had died two days earlier, unable to survive without any milk. Her small body was wrapped in one of Catherine's petticoats and tucked safely in the bow. Catherine hoped that they would be able to give the child a Christian burial… but she feared there would be three burials and not just the one if they were not found soon. She lay next to James, mouth open, catching tears as well as rain before drifting into blissful unconsciousness.

88888


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue of a Sorts

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 3 – Rescue of a Sorts**

Year 1 - October

"Captain! Ship's boat off the starboard bow!" Joshamee Gibbs cried. A small boat was floating towards them, untended with no visible crew. Never one to turn down anything free, he reached across the distance with a gaff, caught the hooked pole over the gunwale and hauled the boat towards the Black Pearl. "Mary, mother of God!" he exclaimed. "Give me a hand, Zeke! There's a woman in it!"

Most of the crew dashed over to the rail, helping to secure the small boat against the side of the Black Pearl as Joshamee climbed gingerly down into the boat. "She's alive!" he gasped as he checked her pulse. He struggled to pick her up in the bobbing boat, being very surprised at how light she was. He gently passed the small, unconscious woman up to Zeke Jones, whose strong black arms lifted her easily over the ship's rail and laid her gently on the deck. Her salt-rimed clothes were torn and she was battered and covered in bruises. "There's a child too!" Joshamee cried, reaching for the young boy who, until now, had been concealed by the woman's long grey skirts. He passed the unconscious child up as well before looking around small boat for anything of value or of use. His eyes fell on a bundle of cloth wedged in the bow. He frowned. "What the... Jesus!" Joshamee jumped backwards in shock, nearly capsizing the boat as the dead body of a baby fell at his feet.

"Gibbs?" Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl peered down at him over the ship's rail, beads jangling, frowning as he tried to see what had been dropped. His quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs, was a religious man and apart from the occasional cussing, rarely swore.

Joshamee looked up at him in disbelief. "A babe, Jack!" he gasped, forgetting honorifics in the shock of his gruesome discovery. "A little girl I think… dead." Tenderly, hands shaking, he re-wrapped the small body in the white cloth and passed the child up to Jack. "Boat's not much..." he called.

Jack's experienced eye ran over the boat, noting the poor condition of practically every part of it. He was amazed it had not sunk in the storm the other night. It was not worth salvaging. "Sink it!" he ordered, before laying the child's corpse gently down onto the deck. Joshamee was probably correct in assuming the baby was a girl, the clothes too fussy for it to be otherwise.

He leaned over the woman, checking her pulse. She was weak, very weak, and did not stir as he picked her up. He pursed his lips, recognising that it was not a good sign. For a moment he considered taking her to the small stern cabin that they used as a sick bay, but it was a dark place and he did not feel it was suitable for a woman. Nor did he trust every member of his crew with an unconscious woman he admitted to himself, especially a pretty woman such as he held in his arms. He made his decision and turned sharply, heading in the opposite direction towards his own cabin.

"Bring the boy, Jones. They need liquids... clear broth or somethin'..." He laid the woman upon his own bunk as Zeke placed the child next to her. Ned Cotton, the crew's most experienced medical person, had found a clean cloth and sat beside them, dribbling water into their mouths, ensuring that they swallowed but did not choke. He held her bloody, raw hands to Jack, eyes questioning. "Rowin?" Jack shrugged, although there had been no oars in the boat. He frowned, realising that this was one mystery that would have to wait until the woman woke and left Ned to his ministrations, quietly shutting the cabin doors.

"What about the babe, Captain?" Joshamee stood quietly by the small wrapped corpse on the deck.

Jack looked sadly at the pitiful bundle. "Store 'er somewhere safe Gibbs, but not th' hold. Needs t' be respectful, like..." At least his time pretending to be a priest had taught him something about the proper care of the dead, he mused.

88888

That night Jack slept propped uncomfortably upon a chair, booted feet precariously balanced upon the large oak table. He refused to leave his own cabin and felt, too, that somebody should be there in case the woman woke. He looked at her as she slept, her red hair splayed across her face. She had not stirred, but the child whimpered occasionally. He was relieved to see that both were breathing more easily and their colour had improved. Ned was hopeful that they would wake soon and continued tending them intermittently throughout the night. Jack held a lantern for him as he applied a pungent salve to her hands before gently binding them again. She had obviously been rowing for some time, but from where?

After falling off the chair for the second time, Jack gave up trying to sleep and stomped up on deck, taking the wheel from his new helmsman, Oran Booth, who nodded his thanks and headed for his hammock. Perhaps spending some time on the quarterdeck would help him decide what to do about the mysterious woman he had rescued from the sea – he always thought best when at the helm.

88888


	4. Chapter 4 Whispered Introductions

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 4 – Whispered Introductions **

Dawn came and went the next day, as did noon, before Ned Cotton ran from the main cabin, gesturing wildly for Jack. Joshamee Gibbs grabbed the wheel as Jack jumped the stairs three at a time before diving into his cabin, braids and beads flying. They were awake – both of them – but the boy looked terrified. He took one look at Jack and started to scream.

"Too loud, young sir, too loud!" Jack put his hands to his ears, wincing. Loud noises did not sit well with him after so little sleep. The woman, to his gratitude, weakly struggled to sit and pulled the child to her.

"Sssshhh James." Her voice was a mere whisper, husky, as if she had forgotten how to use it. She faced him defiantly, but her eyes were terrified as she bit her swollen lip. "Is this another pirate ship, Captain?" she whispered, assuming that this man, although he did not look it, was the Captain. And a pirate. He certainly dressed to give that effect. His hair was long and dark, beaded and braided, contained by a rather dirty red bandanna. His breeches were faded blue, tucked into brown boots and his shirt might have once been white in a previous life.

Jack was delighted that she had called him captain without any prompting and that meant a lot to a man forever going through life reminding people of his rank. "Aye Missy, that it is," he grinned proudly. "But yer are safe with us, we'll not harm women or children on this ship..." He frowned and took a step closer to her, from her looks she had clearly been beaten, if not worse. Her reaction to that one step confirmed his fears. She blanched and pressed herself against the bulkhead, as far away from him as she could, visibly shaking in terror.

"I meant what I said, Missy. We will not harm yer or th' boy, I promise," he repeated.

"What worth is a promise from a pirate, Captain?" she whispered, holding the child to her as if he were a shield.

"Dammit woman! I won't harm you!" he cursed, walking up to the bunk. Slowly drawing his pistol he was amazed that she could pale further. He sighed in exasperation, handing the pistol to her. "If I break m' word then yer can shoot me... all right?"

Jack walked back towards his chair, and froze, surprised as he heard her cock the pistol. Not many women knew how to handle such a weapon and he wondered for a panicked moment if he had miscalculated. Slowly, deliberately, he turned to face her, leaning against the door frame to his side cabin.

Her hand was shaking and she was having difficulty holding his pistol in her bandaged hands. She held his eyes even though she bit her lip in doubt. It was a revealing gesture he thought, smiling. Eventually she spoke. "Why should I trust your word, Captain..."

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he smiled, "an' it's either trust me or shoot me." He paused. "Although I'm not too fond of th' second option if yer get m' drift? Savvy?"

"Where is Sarah?" she asked quietly.

For a moment, her change of subject threw him, but then he realised she meant the baby. "Yer babe's body is safe, but we will have t' consign her to th' sea soon... I'm sorry..."

His courtesy disarmed her, quite literally as she uncocked the pistol, laying it carefully down. "I understand. Thank you, Captain…" she sighed, "but Sarah isn't my child and neither is James. I am merely escorting them to their uncle at Port Royal. I seem to keep running into pirates..."

"Aye, it's a terrible hazard in these waters, Missy..." he grinned.

"Please, Captain, my name is Catherine, Catherine Reyes. I think I am a bit too old for all this Missying," she sighed.

"Whatever yer say, luv. I'll send Cotton in t' see t' you. He's our ship's doctor – so yer can trust him too. Try not to shoot him." He winked at her and left the cabin.

88888


	5. Chapter 5 The Naming of Kitty

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 5 – The Naming of Kitty **

Ned Cotton's broth, although bland to taste, did wonders for the health of their two guests. The boy, James, recovered more quickly than the woman and was soon following the pirates around as they performed their daily chores. He was fascinated with all they did and was constantly underfoot, but the pirates tolerated him good-naturedly.

Jack rigged a hammock in his cabin and slept wrapped in blankets. He refused to leave his cabin, it was his after all, but Catherine and James continued to share the bunk. He was determined to discover what had happened to her even if he could guess most. He wanted names but he knew she would not talk with the boy in the cabin. Although basically a dishonest man, he did not approve of hurting women, well, unless for a very good reason, and whichever pirate had done this to her had crossed a very important line.

Ned entered carrying his pot of salve and relatively clean bandages. "I'll do that tonight, Cotton," Jack offered. "I'm sure young Jimmy here would like to try sleeping in a hammock…" he suggested.

James' eyes lit up excitedly, looking to Catherine for permission. "Can I... please!" She nodded reluctantly and let him go.

Jack waited until James and Ned had left before he approached her carefully. She paled as he approached, biting her lip, but did not flinch. "So are yer gonna tell me what happened?" he asked. Gently he undid the bandages on her hands and rubbed more salve into the sores, pleased to see that they were healing. It was a pleasant feeling, he mused, noticing she did not pull her hands away when he had finished.

"Why, Captain? What is my story to you?" She seemed genuinely confused, searching for some meaning behind the words in his kohl-rimmed, chocolate-brown eyes.

"I may be a pirate, Missy, but I'm cursed by a conscience – an' I don't like men that hurt women. Did he… I can see he did. Who... what ship?" Jack pressed.

He could see she was struggling to talk, biting her lip harder as she tried to name him. "The men called him Bailie," she eventually managed to say, shuddering as she spoke.

Catherine gasped in pain as he gripped her hand hard. "Francis Bailie!" Realising he had hurt her, Jack released her hand apologetically. "Sorry luv. The Blessed Mae? Where?"

Catherine could see that he was concerned by the news. The name was clearly known to him, and it was obviously hated. He looked earnestly into her eyes. "The crew…" She turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "Bloody 'ell, Missy!" Jack found it was his turn to shudder. On instinct, he hugged her, ignoring her flinch. Only when he realised she held her breath did he break away, continuing to re-bandage her hands – slowly, carefully, and tactilely. He looked up at her, surprised to see her crying silently.

She struggled to talk through her tears. "We were a day out of Nassau when the pirates attacked. They killed all the crew, everyone, and then set us adrift before firing the ship." She turned, sniffing as she looked him in the eye. "I'll see him hang one day, Captain, I swear."

"Swearing is fine round 'ere, but we don't talk 'bout hanging, Missy… gives us all goosebumps yer see?" She smiled at the thought of rough pirates so afflicted. "See, knew I could make yer smile!" he grinned.

"Thank you, Captain," she said quietly as she pulled her hands from his. "For everything."

"S'all right, luv," he slurred. He never told anybody what she told him that day and swore to keep that confidence forever.

88888

Jack continued to sleep in the hammock, but James insisted on sleeping below with the pirates in the crew quarters. He was beginning to forget the horror of their journey as only a small child could, and it was becoming a great adventure for him, especially becoming friends with Ned's macaw, which he loved.

It was, however, another three days before Catherine was strong enough to be able to follow him from the cabin. Blinking, she left the dim candlelight of the cabin and was supported by Ned Cotton through the brief ceremony performed by the ship's quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs. Watching Sarah's small body sink beneath the waves, Catherine allowed her tears to flow freely down her face without thought or care what the pirates might think. If she had looked, however, she would have been surprised to see tears in a number of eyes, and expressions of deep sadness on the faces of the remainder.

88888

"Captain..." Jack Sparrow watched as his guest made her way carefully up the steps to the quarterdeck to stand next to him at the wheel. Her hand, now free of bandages, gripped the railing firmly for she was still unsteady on her feet. "Will we be making port any time soon? I realise you cannot take me to Port Royal, so I must somehow barter passage for myself and James from elsewhere."

"We're stopping in Tortuga tomorrow fer a week or so fer th' crew are due shore leave, but yer'll get no passage from there. Best we drop you somewhere neutral, Missy – Santo Domingo or the like..." Jack suggested.

"I told you my name is Catherine, Captain. Or Mistress Reyes. I am not a Missy!" she protested.

"Right you are then, luv!" Jack slurred, baiting her and trying to get her to smile again. She was pretty when she smiled he thought as he watched Ned playing with James, getting the macaw to sit on his shoulder. The boy laughed, causing the bird to fly up to the rigging in alarm. He ran towards them.

"Mistress Cat! Mistress Cat! Did you see!" James squealed in excitement.

Catherine smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "Yes James, well done. Perhaps your uncle will let you keep a parrot when you reach Port Royal?" The boy whooped delightedly and returned to try to coax the bird down from his precarious perch.

"Mistress Cat?" Jack arched one eyebrow as he looked at her. "Perhaps I should just call you Kitty instead?" He laughed, amused at his own cleverness, chocolate-brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Catherine realised she was not going to win. "I suppose it is better than Missy at least," she sighed.

88888

So began her renaming, with the rest of the crew soon following their captain's lead and calling her Kitty. She remained on board whilst most of the crew spent time ashore in Tortuga, for Jack warned her that it would not be safe for her in the pirate town. He even found some feminine items for her – a much needed comb and some pretty lace ribbon. He managed to get her to smile occasionally, but she still blanched when anyone came too close to her.

As she regained her strength, she began helping on board, mainly in the galley, and the crew ate well aided by the fresh supplies purchased in Tortuga. It was a strange sight in the galley as she and Zeke Jones worked together – he was tall, six foot two inches and dark as the blackest night whilst she was short, barely five feet and pale, with long auburn hair. She was a good cook though, Jack mused as the evening meal was served, with a clever hand to make the often tasteless fish stew seem edible. He sat, munching, studying her as she spoke quietly with Zeke at the other end of the table, laughing softly at something he could not catch. He was beginning to regret his promise to help her make Port Royal, thinking to himself that he would much rather be keeping her both on board and in his bunk.

88888


	6. Chapter 6 The Storm

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 6 – The Storm**

They were only a day or so out of Tortuga when the wind shifted, veering sharply to blow from a southerly direction and for once Jack was worried. The crew often joked about his weather-sense, but now it was screaming at him… screaming to run! He glanced at the sky southward and spun the wheel sharply, changing their easterly direction northwards to run before the wind. Joshamee Gibbs noticed the change, as did all the crew – especially those that fell. "Captain?" Joshamee frowned.

Jack pointed southwards. "Storm. Big one. Time to run." He glanced southwards again. "Gibbs! I want every sail we have as well as th' sweeps…"

"Captain..." Joshamee queried in disbelief, for the sky was still clear although darkening with dusk.

"Now, Gibbs or you'll be meeting Ole Hobb sooner than you'd like!" Jack shouted angrily. It was not the time to question orders. He handed the helm to Oran. "Keep us heading north, Booth!" he ordered, dashing to his cabin.

88888

Catherine had been standing quietly in the side cabin beside the bunk when Jack made the abrupt change of course. It was late and James was nearly thrown from the bunk by the force of the turn. He had fallen asleep as she told him a story and she had just put him in the bunk rather than carry him down to a hammock below. "What the..." She banged her head on the bulkhead as she stumbled, luckily just catching James before he could fall and laying him back gently on the bunk. She turned as Jack entered the cabin searching for his heavy coat. "Captain, can I presume we've changed course?" she asked, wincing.

"Change of plans, luv." He pointed southwards, out of the stern windows. "Big storm coming an' we'll not reach a safe harbour – so we run!" He was relieved when she simply nodded - grateful that she was not a woman for hysterics. Jack noticed that she had banged her head, a cut bleeding above her eye. He dabbed at it quickly with his sleeve. "Stay here and whatever yer do, don't leave this cabin," he warned, glancing across to the sleeping child. "Best tie him in, it will be rough."

"How?" she asked, never having seen ties on a bunk before.

Jack showed her and soon James was safely prevented from falling again. "Take care, Kitty," he cautioned. "It's gonna be a bad one!"

"Thank you, Captain," she smiled as he turned to leave. "Take care yourself."

88888

A few hours later Jack's fears were proved right. The storm had hit them from the south, the strong winds forcing the Black Pearl to flee northwards into the open ocean. No safe harbour could be reached in time, not with the wind so against them. He hoped it was not a hurricane for although the season should have been over, you could never trust the weather and he was not taking chances. Jack kept as much sail as he dared whilst those below put their backs to the sweeps. Soon, however, the sea became so rough that Jack ordered the sails furled lest they lose them to the wind and the sweeps to be stowed for fear of the lower decks flooding. The last hatch was fastened, tightly battened down and everyone sat quietly, praying for the storm to lessen before the ship sank. The edge of the rain caught them and daylight turned to night. The Black Pearl was tossed about as if she were a toy. Joshamee Gibbs and some of the crew valiantly went aloft to furl the last remaining sails before staggering below, the waves knocking several of them off their feet as they struggled across the deck. Jack could do nothing but let the storm take them were it would as he struggled to keep the Black Pearl upright and on a straight course, scudding before the wind. False night turned to true night and still the storm raged.

It was not until the early hours of the morning when the storm began to lessen a little that Oran finally relieved Jack at the wheel, for Jack would not trust anyone with the helm of his precious lady in such foul weather. At times like this he sorely missed Anamaria, but she had gained her own ship several months ago and was now one of the few female pirate captains in the Caribbean. If scuttlebutt and rumours were true she had also found herself a lover. Jack hoped that he was a good man for he was fond of her and did not want her hurt.

Jack staggered to his cabin, exhausted, soaked to the skin, shivering, and nearly blue with cold. Shaking violently, he made several attempts to shut the cabin doors quietly, with little success.

Catherine rose from where she lay wedged against the bulkhead as she saw Jack blundering around the cabin, stumbling with fatigue. "Here..." She handed him the blanket she had been wrapped in, still warm from her body. "You'll catch your death if you don't get those wet things off…" Living with her grandparents as a child had taught her how to handle cold, wet sailors – it was an occupational hazard for the fishermen of the Solent.

"Can't..." Jack mumbled thickly. He scowled, swearing, frustrated and fumbling at the simple task of unbuckling his sword belt, unable to make his frozen fingers obey him.

She sighed, and proceeded to remove his soaking clothes, weaving alarmingly as the ship still bucked and rolled with the storm. Jack tried to grin as she fell against him, but he was desperately trying to keep his own balance and too numb to react other than shivering.

"You could help me you know," she said quietly, pulling his shirt over his head before struggling with the waist fastenings of his breeches. Briefly Jack considered making a lewd comment as he stood there naked, but merely grinned at her with eyes half-lidded, desperate with the need for sleep.

Wrapping him in her warm blanket, Catherine paused for a moment, inhaling sharply as her eyes caught his scars, two round shots scars on the right side of his chest, a jagged scar along the inside of his left arm.

"It's an interestin' life, luv," he smiled, still shaking.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" she asked, searching in the other side cabin that he pointed to and eventually finding some reasonably clean breeches.

Half-leaning against her, Jack managed to dress himself before collapsing onto the deck, his teeth chattering. "Rum?" He pointed to a cabinet where he kept his precious supply of rum, relieved when she uncorked a bottle and handed it to him. "Ta!" He drowned several mouthfuls before managing to stutter "Cold!" He lay down where he was on the floor and curled up under the blanket, shivering.

Catherine swallowed, biting her lip as she tried to make a decision about the most practical sleeping arrangements. She did not like the thought of him sleeping on the floor, and was willing to share the bunk with him, but James was still tied there fast asleep and there was not room for three. The hammock had not been rigged up for the night, Jack was too tired to do it anyway, assuming he could even get up off the floor and she did not have the slightest idea of how to tie the knots so they would not slip.

Although she could sleep in the bunk with James, she knew Jack was truly cold and that his actions tonight had probably saved all their lives. She decided that warming up the captain came before her comfort and the quickest way to warm him up was to share her body heat. She pulled an extra blanket from the bunk and spread it over the shivering pirate. He looked at her beseechingly.

"Dare I trust you, Captain?" she asked, smiling uncertainly.

"Yer've still got m' pistol, Kitty," Jack grinned as she hesitantly crept beneath the blanket, wrapping her arms around him, "an' I've not played yer false now, have I?" He held her to him, thinking it was worth nearly freezing to death if this was the care he would get. He lay there, savouring her warmth, surprised to realise after a short while that she had fallen asleep. He shut his eyes and joined her.

88888

It was there that Ned Cotton found them, huddled under a blanket on the floor, wedged into a corner so they would not roll much in their sleep. Joshamee Gibbs peeked over his shoulder, unsurprised to find his captain with his arms wrapped around the woman. "He'd find himself a woman on a desert island, he would!" he sighed. "Leave them, storm's abating now anyway. Let's assess the damage and start repairs..."

88888

Jack woke with a start, surprised to find two bodies snuggled against him instead of the one he had been expecting. James had woken whilst they slept, undone the ties and joined them on the deck floor. Catherine's head rested on his chest, her breath tickling. He stroked some hairs away from her face, smiling. It was a nice way to wake up, even if rather uncomfortable. He blinked, noticing the sunlight streaming through the stern windows. They had survived; the storm had only clipped them. He realised that if they had not fled northwards the Black Pearl would have been nearer the centre of the storm and would probably have broken up or sunk.

James woke and wriggled from the blankets. "Has the storm gone, Captain?" he asked, his eyes still wide with fear.

"Aye lad, it's gone," Jack smiled. "Now we have t' go on deck and see to th' damage." Reluctantly he roused Catherine. "Kitty, wake up, luv. Although this is extremely comfortable, I have t' go on deck..." She yawned, sleepily disentangling herself from the blanket, startled to find herself in his arms.

"You were ice cold last night, Captain... don't read into this what isn't there..." she defended.

"What isn't there, luv? Are you sure, Mistress Kitty?" His kohl-rimmed eyes danced mischievously inches from hers, his mouth teasing. "I am a pirate after all, Missy!"

"Don't call me..." Catherine bit her lip, forgetting her fear in her anger.

"Sure, luv," he drawled as he crawled from the blankets. "It's not every day a pretty young thing undresses me..."

Ignoring him she turned to James. "Go and find Ned and see how that parrot is, James." She waited until the boy left. "Captain, I have been widowed two years last August so I sincerely doubt I qualify as a pretty young thing and believe me, not even your nakedness could shock me!"

"What if shockin' wasn't quite what I had in mind?" Bare-chested he walked towards her, encircling her waist with his arms, burrowing his face in her hair.

She paled, trembling, but stood her ground. "I still have your pistol, Captain... should I use it yet?"

He paused. "Ah Kitty, I'm beginning to think it would be worth it," he teased.

"Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs stood in the doorway to the cabin.

Jack winced at his quartermaster's wonderful timing, but ignored him. "An' I think yer are a very pretty young thing," he continued, grinning as he leaned down to kiss Catherine on the top of her head. "Thanks fer last night, luv..." Turning sharply on his heels he hauled his shirt on and strode out of the cabin. "What's th' damage then, Gibbs? From th' lack of water can I assume we're still afloat?"

Catherine stood there, speechless. Jack paused as he left the cabin, looking backwards over his shoulder. He winked, smiling as she blushed. Humming to himself he followed Joshamee, wondering exactly how he could get what he wanted without breaking his word, realising that he wanted her more than he would care to admit.

88888


	7. Chapter 7 The Island

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 7 – The Island**

Jack's good mood did not last long once he surveyed the condition of his beloved ship. Every mast of the Black Pearl was damaged, the ship's boats were either missing or damaged and debris from the sea littered the decks. One of the cannons had broken free in the storm and had been lost overboard, smashing a large hole in the ship's rail.

"Let's find us a safe harbour Gibbs. We've some repairing to do..." He bellowed to the rest of the crew to clean the decks as he stomped up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

"What headin', Captain?" Joshamee asked.

"West... nearest land is west. We're way off course. With luck we can reach a safe cove I know of in th' Bahamas, but keep an eye out fer sails. We'll not outrun any ship like this," Jack muttered sourly.

He started, surprised to see Catherine climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck. He could see she was forcing herself, step by step, biting her lip as she climbed. He had obviously had some effect on her, he smiled as he remembered a small island a few days away which would be perfect for repairs as well as privacy.

"Captain Sparrow, are we safe to re-start the galley stove?" she asked quietly, relieved when he nodded. "I'll fix us all something warm then, I think we all need it after yesterday." She stopped at the top step and paused. "No, I won't forget your rum…" she assured him before heading towards the galley.

88888

It took two days for the Black Pearl to limp towards the Bahamas to make their repairs but Jack quickly found the secluded cove he remembered on one of the numerous small islands. Twenty-four crew that were able to swim and were not going to be working on the ship gathered on the main deck, sorting pistols, powder and shot. They were to go hunting on the island for it was rich with game.

"Want t' come, Kitty?" Jack asked, praying that she would agree so that he could try his plan.

"Yes, I'd like to" she admitted, "but I cannot leave James..."

"S'all right, Kitty. Cotton is stayin' an' he'll see no 'arm comes t' th' boy," Jack suggested. "Come with us!" He smiled. "But we've no boats at th' moment, so yer'll have t' swim with th' rest of us..."

Catherine struggled with her wish to be off the boat but realised she would not be able to swim in the heavy fabric of her dress. She bit her lip, pondering. Jack wondered again if she had any idea how that gesture attracted him – probably not – else she would not do it, he reasoned.

"Well..." he asked, his eyebrow arching.

Common-sense gave way to her desire for dry land. "I would like to but..." she indicated her dress.

"I think I've some spare breeches an' a shirt in m' locker... come on, I'll show yer!" Jack offered, grinning delightedly.

She followed him into the side cabin where he stored all his clothes. Boxes and trunks were piled everywhere haphazardly and there appeared to be no order to the chaos. Jack paused for a moment, a frown on his face before he spotted the trunk that he was looking for, partially concealed by other trunks and boxes that had fallen in the storm. He opened it, smiling broadly. "These were washed recently," he smiled, offering the reasonably clean clothes to her. Laundry was clearly not high on his list of priorities.

"Thank you, Captain," Catherine smiled, waiting for him to leave. "Captain! I can undress myself you know."

"I was about t' offer t' unlace yer, that's all," Jack smiled innocently.

Catherine frowned at him, suspicious of his motives, but turned, allowing him to assist her. She made him leave whilst she undressed though, much to his disappointment, but he smiled as he left, remembering a soft, pale white back.

His defeated mood did not last long; he grinned appreciatively when she emerged from the cabin. Her wavy hair was still tied back with the lace ribbon that he had purchased in Tortuga, and he was relieved to see that she was barefoot. She wore one of his old shirts buttoned and knotted at the waist and the breeches... well, they fitted, if a bit snug about the hips. She had had to roll them up several times – he had not realised before quite how dainty she was. He would have to hack them off for her at the bottoms for length.

"Yer look lovely, Kitty," he smiled, realising she was ill at ease wearing breeches. "Here..." He crouched down, reaching for his knife to cut them to a more reasonable length for her. Now roughly mid-calf length, a dainty pair of feet were revealed and the promise of a pair of shapely legs.

"Thank you, Captain," Catherine smiled, looking with some unease at her ankles being seen. Jack smiled reassuringly at her and she leaned over the side of the boat, checking the distance to the water. He knew he should not, but he could not resist running his hand gently across the taut fabric covering her bottom. He stepped smartly aside though as she turned on him. "Captain Sparrow!" Her eyes blazed indignantly but also with fear as she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, luv," he smiled. "Couldn't resist it." He stepped back smartly to avoid her fists, surprised to realise that she would punch and not slap. He was used to slaps, happened to him quite often in fact, but punching was another matter.

Finding himself against the broken rail, his foot stepped back into open air. His arms windmilled as he tried to regain his balance and he fell backwards, squawking indignantly into the sea. Considering everything, it was not one of his more graceful entries into the water. Catherine stood looking down at him, unable to help laughing at him with the rest of the crew. Treading water Jack glowered up at them sourly.

"Whaaaa!" Catherine was shocked to find herself pushed firmly from behind, nearly landing on top of Jack as she splashed into the sea.

"All's fair in love and war, Mistress Kitty!" Joshamee Gibbs laughed, misinterpreting how he had found them the other morning, but not misinterpreting how Jack's eyes followed her.

"I didn't know this was war," she spluttered as she broke the surface, "or love!" She started swimming for the shore.

"Ah Kitty, you wound me," Jack sighed before following her, pacing himself so that he swam beside her. Catherine's easy banter assured him that, although surprised, she was not too cross at the abrupt manner of her entry into the water.

The rest of the crew that were going ashore entered the water in a more leisurely manner, floating a barrel containing their pistols to keep them dry. When they reached the beach, Joshamee Gibbs handed Jack and Catherine a pistol each, raising his eyebrows in question as he gave the spare shot and powder to Jack.

"Okay, split up you scurvy dogs and find some food!" Jack ordered, grinning at his quartermaster. The crew dispersed quickly. "You're with me, Kitty!"

88888


	8. Chapter 8 The Accord

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 8 – The Accord**

Jack led the way into the lush green undergrowth. He knew the island well and had no doubts that the crew would quickly find enough for a beach feast. There were feral goats as well as loads of birdlife and later they could fish in the shallows. But he was after a different kind of prey – the female kind. He led her deep into the forest, climbing steep slopes on hands and knees.

"Captain...?" Catherine queried. "Do you know where you are going?" She cursed as she skinned her arm on some rocks.

He turned and looked at her. "I always know where I'm going, Kitty, but it just depends on whether I get there," he replied, muttering a silent prayer to all the Gods of Luck that he could think of.

"And where is that?" she asked quizzically.

Jack looked around as he clambered to the top of the slope. "Just here, luv, just here!" He reached down, offering his hand to help her climb the last few feet.

Catherine clambered up to stand beside him, gasping at the sheer beauty of the sight before her. A small, deep pool was surrounded by rich grassy glade. She stood entranced watching a type of small bird she did not recognise, brightly jewel coloured, flitting about amongst the luxurious scented flowers. She turned to Jack, disengaging her hand from his. "I don't think there will be much game here, Captain," she frowned doubtfully.

"I'm game if you are, Kitty..." Jack let his suggestion linger, reaching for her hand again.

"Captain Sparrow, please!" She tore her hands from his grasp. "I am no whore, and I am most definitely not your whore! You gave your word!" Angrily she reached for her pistol.

"Whoa, whoa, Kitty! Don't be hasty!" He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "After the other night, I thought we had something going. What's a man to expect when a woman undresses him?"

"You were frozen with cold and soaking wet, Captain. It would have served neither of us if you'd died of pneumonia!" He continued nuzzling. "Stop that!" she hissed, struggling in his arms.

"Stop what?" he asked, a teasing smile on his lips as he ignored her.

"That! That nuzzling..." she protested. He nibbled gently on her earlobe. "Please!"

Jack sensed she was close to tears. He sighed heavily as he stopped and pulled her down to sit beside him on the grass. "Just hear me out, Kitty... please!" He turned seriously to her. "How d' yer expect t' get passage to Port Royal. Yer have no money, nothing to barter with except yerself, an' others 'd be a damn sight worse than me... I'll drop yer at a safe port, Nassau if you like, with money fer lodgings and passage to Port Royal..."

"Would you give me the money even if I refuse you?" Catherine hated to admit that he was right. With no money she had no way of gaining passage unless somebody took pity on her and she had been worrying about how she would get to Port Royal for a number of days.

Jack shrugged, smiling ruefully as he looked at her. "Aye, I probably would... but I'd like t' think yer wouldn't. We aren't all animals, Kitty. I won't force yer, I gave my word, but p'raps we can come to an accord? Somethin' fer yer, somethin' fer me? Your passage..."

"I..." She took a deep breath. She hated to think that he would require her to barter her body for passage on his ship and was surprised to discover that what she hated most about the idea was her disappointment in him. She had thought better of him for he had been, until now, honourable in his behaviour towards her. She had hoped he was a good man, even if a pirate. "Are you making this the price of my passage then, Captain?" Her hazel eyes stared into his, seeking the answer as she bit her lip.

"If yer want t' put it like that..." he said softly. He could see she was frightened which was not surprising after the treatment she had received from Francis Bailie and his crew. "But I'll only have yer willingly... trust me?" he smiled, his hands reaching for the buttons on her shirt. "Give yerself t' me until we reach Nassau... " He slid the shirt from her shoulders, revealing her pale white body.

Catherine looked at him, studying his face. "I..." she stuttered.

"How about we start with yer callin' me Jack and havin' a kiss..." He leaned across, his lips meeting hers. "And then another... yer can always shoot me afterwards if yer want."

88888

Catherine did not want to wake. She could feel the sun on her face and the warmth of his arms as a tear slid down her face. "Greg," she whispered, the implications of her actions slowly dawning on her. Before, the choice had been taken from her, but this time she had lain with a man of her own free will, relatively, and was ashamed to admit that she had enjoyed it. Whatever crimes you could convict Jack Sparrow of, being a lousy lover was certainly not one of them.

Jack shifted, his arms drawing her closer. "We should be going Kitty if we're t' find food fer the feast..." His fingers traced lazy circles on her breast. "Although I'd rather stay..." He paused. "Yer don't' want t' shoot me, do yer?"

"No Jack, I won't shoot you..." she confessed, blushing. "I will keep our accord."

He grinned, pulling her to him again as he kissed her. The Gods of Luck must indeed have heard his prayers.

88888


	9. Chapter 9 Family Revelations

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 9 – Family Revelations**

The crew cheered when they returned, a brace of young feral goats between them. Joshamee Gibbs did not miss Catherine's blush though. She was aware that not all of the cheers were for the goats and was grateful that nothing more was said. "Ah well," he sighed "they're both respectable adults..." He stopped and looked at Jack. "Well, perhaps one of them is," he amended silently.

The feast was truly memorable, with the ship's watch rotated and everyone swam to shore, or floated their way in on a makeshift raft. The goats were spit roasted over a flame pit and Jack ordered a fresh barrel of ale to be opened as well as a number of bottles of rum.

Catherine sat a short distance from the men, not wanting to be so close to so many. She gnawed at a chunk of meat, wriggling her toes in the sand as she looked up at the stars. Despite the late hour, James' eyes were bright with wonder and delight at the spectacle.

"How am I going to explain this to your uncle..." Catherine sighed quietly to herself.

"Eh?" Jack glanced at her as he walked past before realising she had not been speaking to him. "Yer have never said who his uncle is, you know. Nor who yer brother is?"

She turned to face him, eyes distant in the firelight. "No, I haven't." She rose and walked a short distance away from him along the beach, hugging her arms about her in the chill evening air, wishing she still had her shawl that had been lost on the Lynn.

Jack followed. "So who is yer brother? Who is Jimmy's uncle..." He left the question hanging, until he could stand it no longer. Grabbing her arm he drew her to him. "Who?"

Catherine looked away, looked anywhere but at his face. "I cannot tell you..." she whispered.

"Who?" Jack demanded, suddenly worrying that he had become involved with a woman he realised he knew very little about. Catherine had told him why she was going to Port Royal, but she had not mentioned any names.

"Please Jack, you're hurting me..." she pleaded, but he did not release her. "Captain, please..."

Tears welled in her eyes, but Jack ignored them. "No, Missy, you'll tell me or you'll never get to Port Royal. I'll not have passengers that threaten the safety of my crew..." he warned.

"I am no threat..." she protested.

"No, but yer brother could be. Th' boy's uncle?" He drew her close. "Tell me!" he hissed angrily, "Or do I get Jimmy to tell?"

Catherine's face crumpled in defeat as he picked the one threat that she had no defence against. "My brother is Lieutenant Theodore Groves. He serves in His Majesty's Navy at Port Royal," she whispered.

Jack gaped, momentarily stunned, almost afraid to ask his second question. "An' Jimmy's uncle?" he pressed.

"Your word you will do him no harm?" Catherine faced him, tears running down her face, frightened but defiant. "Vow you will do him no harm!" Whatever the captain might do to her, she knew she had to protect James.

"You'd think that of me?" he sighed, surprised that she thought he could harm a boy barely five years old. "No, I'll not hurt 'im..." he assured her. "Trust me?"

"I..." she struggled, still clearly reluctant to do so.

"Tell me!" His grip tightened until he saw her wince in pain, but he had to know.

"James Norrington... Commodore James Norrington," she sobbed, struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"Norrington?" he gasped, dropping her arm in shock. Freed of his grip, Catherine fled into the night, sprinting into the darkness as fast as she could. "Kitty!" Jack called after her, but she did not stop and by the time it entered his mind to follow her she was already out of sight.

Jack stalked back to the fire, reaching for the nearest bottle of rum. The crew said nothing, and although they had not heard the conversation, Joshamee Gibbs looked at him reproachfully. Jack glowered back, realising how she had worked her way into their affections with her skill at cooking, even turning the superstitious Joshamee Gibbs. "Damn woman!" Jack cursed and grabbing one of the torches he stalked up the beach to look for her.

88888

He found her asleep several hours later, scrunched under the bushes to avoid his gaze. Indeed, he had only found her due to the glint of firelight from his torch reflected on her wedding ring. He sat down next to her, swigging rum as he watched her sleep, ashamed of the bruise he could clearly see on her wrist. So the child was James Norrington's nephew? It was no wonder she had been so reluctant to tell him but would he do anything about it now? No, he realised he could not tell the crew. James might be safe with a few of his more trusted men – Joshamee Gibbs, Ned Cotton, but the others? He did not know. James Norrington had hanged a lot of pirates in the Caribbean and her own brother, Theodore Groves, was already proving a wily adversary. He suspected that her husband had been naval too but other than a whispered name she had not mentioned him.

If he had known who she and the child were he would have ransomed them, but how could he ransom a woman who had given herself to him, albeit grudgingly the first time. Jack smiled, remembering she had not been so reluctant the second. For a moment he contemplated still ransoming the two of them, realising with delight how it would irritate James Norrington, but shook his head. No, he had given his word over her revelation and he would keep it, although it did not stop him worrying about the possible ramifications of his actions. Despite everything, he was surprised to admit to himself that he still wanted her, even more so after the second time and he knew that if he were to choose that path she would be lost to him forever. He sighed heavily. Well, you could not choose your own family, as he himself knew.

"You reek of rum!" Catherine complained from beneath the bushes.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," he sighed, turning to find her red-rimmed eyes looking at him cautiously. "I was wrong, but I'll not go back on m' word. I'll see you an' Jimmy to Nassau as soon as th' Pearl is fit to sail."

Catherine realised that he was not used to apologising, and that these words were the nearest she would ever get to one. "Thank you, Captain."

"What… not calling me Jack anymore?" He frowned, offering her some of his rum.

Catherine scrambled from beneath the bushes to sit beside him and took a cautious drink. "Your rum tastes foul too!" she complained.

"S'all I got," he shrugged, "but there's water by th' fire if yer prefer?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine," she replied.

Jack saw the shutters return, her hurt shielded in politeness. He sighed deeply, wishing she would smile and return to being the woman that had cried out his name with pleasure earlier that day. "What, no kiss'n'make up?" he teased.

"You don't give up, do you?" She looked at him uncertainly. "For crying out loud, my brother is your sworn enemy! What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Just you," he replied quietly, all trace of his drunken slur gone from his voice as he saw tears sliding down her face.

"I'd have thought you'd have satisfied your curiosity earlier today…" she said bitterly.

He leaned closer, kissing her suggestively. "But I'm insatiably curious, luv" he smiled, "and I seem to remember a promise of three days such delightful curiosity..." He looked at her carefully. "Did I not please yer too?" he asked.

"I..." she blushed, unused to such frank talk.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he grinned, reaching for her shirt. "P'raps I can please yer this time as well..."

88888


	10. Chapter 10 Nassau Port

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 10 – Nassau Port**

It was not until early morning, just after dawn, when they returned to the fire, it's embers glowing sullenly as Joshamee Gibbs tried to encourage it into life. "Morning Captain, Kitty."

"Morning Joshamee," Catherine smiled quietly as she checked on James who was curled up asleep in some blankets near one of the fires.

"Been asleep all night," Joshamee said, "and no problem at all! Zeke's been cooking breakfast if you two are hungry..." He headed towards the largest fire where a pot was suspended over the fire, intent on his own breakfast.

Catherine sighed, relieved that James had not seemed to miss her. The last thing she wanted was having to explain her absence to him. She caught Jack staring at the child, studying James intently as if he could spot the resemblance to the Commodore. She looked at him cautiously, biting her lip, afraid that he would say something, frightened of what the pirate in him was contemplating.

He caught her eye, shrugging wryly. "I keep m' word Kitty," he said quietly ensuring that they were not overheard. "I've never broken an accord."

She nodded as she knelt down to wake James. "Wake up, sluggard," she whispered. "It's breakfast time!" James blinked, slowly waking up. His eyes took in the beach and the pirates sitting around the fire. She helped him up and led him towards the fire, aware of Jack's eyes following her.

88888

After breakfast Jack ferried them back to the Black Pearl on the makeshift raft. He needed to check on the repairs even though he knew it would take a number of days before they were complete. When James was playing with the macaw, Jack cornered Catherine in the cabin as she changed back into her grey dress.

"Yer look better out of it," he grinned at her from the doorway of the side cabin.

"Captain!" she cried, shocked that he had been spying on her. "How dare you!"

Jack pouted. "It's my cabin, or at least it was th' last time I checked." He walked closer, putting his arms around her as she stood in her undershift, kissing her neck. "Should I lock th' doors?" he whispered, walking her from the side cabin and then back again so he could reach the lock without either the need to release her or to stop kissing her.

"Captain!" she protested, backing away, or trying to, as he kissed her again, more deeply, until she was pressed back against the bunk.

"I always figured a mattress was more comfortable than th' ground," he grinned, sliding her undershift from her shoulders. "An' I thought yer'd agreed t' call me Jack?" He leaned down, kissing her again, delighted to see her body respond to his touch.

"Please, Jack, I..." she continued, but his mouth stifled her protests as he wriggled from his breeches, keeping one hand wrapped around her.

"I most definitely do intend t' please Kitty," he grinned, scooping her into his arms and dropping her playfully on the bunk before quickly clambering up to join her. "Most definitely," he murmured, his kisses gaining in urgency as he felt her reserve melt, her body moving against him. "As you please me..."

88888

Catherine was surprised to find herself alone when she awoke and she quickly slipped from the bunk and slid her undershift on. At any moment she expected Jack to return and repeat his attentions, but she managed to get fully dressed without him putting in an appearance. Awkwardly she struggled with her laces until she considered herself to be respectable. Quietly she left the cabin, shutting the doors firmly behind her, only to find herself face to face with the tall dark form of Zeke Jones.

"Ah there you are Kitty!" he smiled warmly. "I was looking for you to help in the galley..."

"I was just getting changed," she explained, flustered, cursing the guilty blush that crept into her cheeks.

Zeke smiled knowingly. He had seen the captain have that effect on more women than he cared to remember, although none that Jack had taken to his bed had helped on board afterwards. He bit his tongue, refraining from making any comment. Catherine was not the type one usually found in Jack's company and he would not embarrass her further. "Come on then, I've a sack full of vegetables that need preparing..." he said kindly.

She smiled at him, thankful for his tact and if her hand shook in memory of the morning whilst she chopped the vegetables, he made no comment.

88888

Nothing was said about her absence, nor the frequent absences throughout the following days, and the crew knew better than to make any comments. Jack seemed determined to spend as much time alone with Catherine as possible and the crew conspired with him to keep James occupied. Although Jack would have liked to delay her further, he had given his word and the day finally came when the Black Pearl was fully repaired. Jack reluctantly had given the order to sail towards Nassau, hoping for some naval intervention that would cause them to sail in the opposite direction, but to his disappointment they reached the small bay safely.

Catherine had said her goodbyes to the crew earlier, so Jack rowed her ashore himself in one of the freshly repaired ship's boats that had not been lost in the storm. She was dressed in her mended dark grey mourning clothes, James in his black. Jack walked a short distance along the beach with them.

"You know you could stay..." he smiled, twirling a stray tendril of her auburn hair between his fingers.

"But you know I cannot. I'm sorry Jack." She leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything. In a strange way I will miss you."

"P'raps I'll sneak t' Port Royal an' visit yer," he teased, smiling as he handed her a small purse of coins.

"Don't you dare!" she gasped. "They'll catch you!"

"Takes more than a few marines t' catch me," he grinned. "After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"But it is too dangerous!" Catherine protested. "Please promise me you won't!" she begged.

Jack's lips twitched with humour. "I might think it worth th' risk," he grinned. "But th' Pearl cannot sit at anchor too long here. Nassau is an hour or so walk along th' beach that way. Yer should find a few ships heading t' Port Royal there." He paused. "Close yer eyes... go on, trust me."

"You know the answer to that Jack - to a point, and no further!" she teased, but shut her eyes anyway

Jack pulled a necklace from his pocket, a beautiful string of creamy pearls, sliding it over her head. "You must wear these or they lose their lustre..." he warned.

Her fingers reached to the necklace as she opened her eyes. "I will," she gasped in surprise at his gift, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you, Jack..."

Jack smiled, tousled James' hair and turned, walking slowly down the beach. Only when he reached the boat did he look back, watching regretfully as Catherine and James walked in the other direction. Sometimes it was inconvenient being a man of your word he mused.

88888

Year 1 - Mid-October

Nassau was not large, used as she was to the expanse of Portsmouth Harbour, but was still large by Caribbean standards. The town was crowded around the port and all roads were watched by marines.

"Halt, declare yourself," a stout guard shouted as they approached.

Catherine had forgotten how stilted English manners could be. She sighed deeply, almost reluctantly, before resigning herself to resuming her earlier life. "Excuse me, is this Nassau?"

The guard nodded. "It is Miss..."

"I am Mistress Reyes and this is my charge, Master Schott. We were on our way to Port Royal when our ship was attacked by pirates..."

"And how did you get here?" he demanded.

"Luckily some kind sailors saved us and put us ashore here," she explained, hoping no further explanation would be needed.

A second guard advanced, thin with suspicious eyes scanning the bushes. "So why didn't these kind sailors take you directly into port?" he sneered.

"Probably because they were pirates too! Now, I'm tired, the last six weeks have been hell, and if the truth isn't good enough for you then kindly fetch your Sergeant," she snapped.

The first guard looked at her in amazement, not used to being answered back, especially by a woman. He ran to a small building a short distance along the road. "Sergeant!" he cried.

The sergeant was fat with greying hair. His eyes were bloodshot and she could smell the stench of stale ale on him from where she stood. The marine talked quietly to him. He turned, staring at her. "What ship?" he demanded.

"Which ship, Sergeant? The ship I was on, the one that sunk the ship or the one that rescued us?" She was tired, thirsty and had had enough – to hell with manners!

"All!" He thrust a none too clean finger at her. "And none of your sass, Madame!"

"We were on the Lynn, she sailed from here a number of weeks ago. She was sunk by the Blessed Mae just north of the Windward Passage..." Catherine paused, a smile forming on her lips.

"And the final ship?" he pressed.

"The final ship was the Black Pearl," She smiled at the panic in the man's eyes as she mentioned the Black Pearl. Jack was right about his ship's reputation and she now understood why he had told her to mention his ship if she had to. He was obviously a well-known pirate in these waters, even if she had never heard of him before. "Now Sergeant, may we enter Nassau or do I have to work my way up your chain of command until somebody will let me in?"

He waved her through the gate. "How long ago did you leave the Black Pearl, Mistress," he demanded. "And what was her heading?"

Jack had warned her to expect such questions and had told her to answer truthfully for the Black Pearl would have sailed as soon as Jack returned to the ship and, although probably not even in the area still, he enjoyed nothing more than riling the authorities. "About two hours ago, Sergeant" she smiled. "But I couldn't tell you their heading as Captain Sparrow did not tell me his plans." The man was eager to get away to tell his superior the news, but she detained him, placing a hand on his arm. "Could you tell me a decent, clean inn? Both my charge and I are tired and hungry."

"Blue Dolphin is about the best round here," he grunted in reply. "Expensive though..."

"Thank you." Taking James' hand she walked into Nassau Port to find the inn.

88888


	11. Chapter 11 The Gallian

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 11 – The Gallian**

Catherine and James stayed in Nassau Port for three days, trying to find a ship that would give them passage to Port Royal. At last she found a fast sloop, the Gallian, which was willing to take them – for a fee. She was glad of the purse of coins that Jack had given her, smiling to herself when she saw that he had put in a few cut gemstones – rubies, sapphires, emeralds and some beautiful yellow citrines. Realising that she was relatively wealthy, she decided to buy new clothes for herself and James, packing them in a small trunk to change into once she reached Port Royal. Although their old clothes would be adequate for the journey, Catherine at least wanted to look respectable when she met her brother and Commodore Norrington.

The captain of the Gallian was Damian Roseridge, young, English, rich and stuffy. Some might have called him handsome with his blonde hair, blue eyes and aristocratic manners, but he left her cold. He insisted that she and James join him at mealtimes, boasting that he had brought his Italian chef with him all the way from London. Catherine was grateful that the journey should only take three or four days, having the distinct impression that she was going to find him an incredible bore. His favourite subjects seemed to be himself, his ship and his family's plantation. For the sake of politeness, she made the effort to give her attention to him, but could not stop her mind drifting to a ship with black sails and a very different captain.

"And what brought you to the Caribbean, Mistress Reyes?" Damian asked as his steward brought an elaborate dessert to the main cabin.

Catherine started from her thoughts, having missed his question. "I am sorry, what did you say?" she apologised.

"I asked what brought you to the Caribbean," he repeated, frowning at her lack of response to his charm. Women usually threw themselves at him once they found out who he was and he found her attitude puzzling.

She pondered her choice of reply, deciding that she would tell him as little as possible, liking neither his attitude nor his inquisitiveness. "I am merely escorting young James here to his uncle at Port Royal," she smiled politely, turning her attention to her plate. She was determined that he should discover nothing about her time on the Black Pearl. She had already warned James that he was not to mention the pirates for fear that no ship would give them passage and prayed that he would continue to keep his silence.

"And it is your first time here?" Damian pressed, determined to engage her interest in his conversation. "I've sailed a number of times to my father's cane plantation on Jamaica. Perhaps you've heard of it – the Roseridge plantation? To the north of Kingston?"

"No, I am sorry, Captain. It is my first time in the Caribbean..." She looked across at James who yawned loudly. "If you will excuse me, my charge is sleepy and I think it is time we retired. Good evening, Mister Roseridge."

He rose politely as she left, picking up the sleepy James in her arms. "Of course, Mistress Reyes," he demurred, smiling to himself as she left. It was three days to Port Royal with favourable winds and he was confident no woman could resist his charms for that long.

88888

Their cabin assigned to them was surprisingly generous with two adult-sized bunks. The linen was crisp white cotton, freshly laundered and smelling sweetly of lavender. Whatever you might think of him, Damian Roseridge at least knew how to travel in style. Ensuring that the door and the shutters were secured, she quickly undressed James and tucked him into his bunk. She slipped into her own newly purchased nightclothes slowly, sitting on her bunk, running the pearls of her necklace through her fingers. She was still touching the pearls as she fell asleep, her dreams haunted by chocolate-brown eyes.

88888

The Gallian entered the Windward Passage two days after leaving Nassau. Damian Roseridge was anxious to avoid pirates for the area was notorious for attacks. The Gallian was not carrying anything of value, other than himself of course, but he had heard of pirates holding people for ransom and he was not eager to discover the reality of it.

He had been lucky before, but that luck had finally run out. Sails were spotted on the horizon and the chase was on.

Catherine felt the change in the ship's movement. "Not again!" she pleaded to the heavens. "Am I cursed to be forever attacked by pirates?"

James looked at her worriedly. "Mistress Cat?" he asked.

"Stay in the cabin, James, I'll find out what is happening," she smiled reassuringly at him, but as soon as she left the cabin she knew. The scene was all too familiar – the deck was in uproar, men running frantically to get as much speed as they could get from the sails. Her eyes searched the horizon, seeking their pursuer.

"Mistress Reyes! Return to your cabin immediately!" Damian Roseridge ordered from his position next to his helmsman. "Pirates pursue us, but I hope to outrun them. Now, Mistress Reyes!"

Before she could say a word, or see the ship, Catherine found herself forcibly bundled into her cabin by one of the crew, the door locked behind her. She banged on the door angrily. "Let me out!" she shouted, but her cries were ignored.

"Mistress Cat?" James puzzled.

"Yes, James… it is pirates I believe, but Captain Roseridge has seen fit to lock us in. Gather your belongings, we may have to leave the ship in a hurry."

"Is it Captain Sparrow?" he asked hopefully, eager to see his friends and the macaw again.

Catherine's face blanched. She had never considered that the ship pursuing them might be commanded by the man who until a few days ago had been her lover. "I don't know, I didn't get a chance to see the ship, but I'm sure Jack's back in Tortuga drinking rum already." She knelt down in front of him. "We'll be all right James, the Gallian is a fine, fast ship."

88888

The Gallian bravely battled through the sea, every possible yard of sail aloft, but the dark ship was gaining. Damian Roseridge looked in disbelief as the ship came closer, closer, it's pirate flag clearly visible against the sky. "Captain?" His first mate looked at him. "Do we keep running?"

"No," he sneered, "we fight! She's too fast for us but we may surprise her yet!" He strode down the stairs to the main deck. "Ready the cannons, prepare for boarders!" he ordered.

88888


	12. Chapter 12 The Attack

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 12 – The Attack**

Jack Sparrow watched as the smaller ship slowed and turned to meet them. Was the idiot going to make a stand? Did they not know this was the Black Pearl? "Load the cannons, Gibbs, the idiot wants to make a fight of it!" Joshamee Gibbs smiled as he shouted orders to the rest of the crew, the deck bustling with activity as the men readied the guns, eager for the fight.

The Gallian fired first, a wild shot across their bow, missing the figurehead by a mere two feet. Jack spluttered indignantly, enraged that the other ship had dared to fire on his precious ship. "Return fire!" he shouted. The cannons of the Black Pearl fired, a crescendo of noise and smoke. Seven of the ten cannonballs slammed into the Gallian, causing her to roll and list alarmingly. In several places the cannonballs had gone straight through the hull, water pouring into the ship through the gaping holes.

"Prepare to board!" Jack ordered.

The Gallian's crew had been stunned at the savagery of the Black Pearl's reply and offered little resistance as the pirates boarded the sinking ship, most fighting half-heartedly, dropping their swords and surrendering at the first opportunity.

Joshamee Gibbs could hear a child screaming. "What the… hey, this door is locked!" A well aimed shoulder of Zeke cured the problem. "Jesus! Jack!" he cried.

Jack ran towards them looking at their shocked, ashen faces with dread. The sight that met his eyes chilled him to the bone. It was Catherine! James was screaming, trapped beneath her when she had tried to shield him, but the cannonball had sped straight through their cabin, lethal splinters of wood flying everywhere. A large piece had hit her in the back, nearly skewering her with it's force. She was unconscious, blood pouring from the wound.

"Jimmy!" Joshamee Gibbs helped Jack lift Catherine, relieved to find the boy was unharmed although covered in her blood. "Jimmy! Come with me, the ship is sinking!" he urged as James trustingly held his offered hand and followed him out into the light.

"Cotton!" Jack bellowed as he carried her from the cabin. Catherine's head hung alarmingly, her body limp in his arms. "Cotton!" The mute man hurried to stand before him. "Get her aboard the Pearl – now!"

Only when Ned Cotton had safely taken Catherine in his arms did Jack turn to the captain of the ship, her blood soaked through his shirt, sticky on his skin. "You bastard!" he shouted, hitting the man hard, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. "Why did yer fight with a woman on board? With her on board?" He did not wait for a reply before kicking the downed man hard between the legs. "Yer worthless bastard!" He would have continued kicking until the man died, but Joshamee restrained him.

"Jack, enough! Kitty is safe..." Joshamee was shocked at Jack's response.

Jack paused, feeling a small hand tugging on his shirt. "Captain Roseridge locked us in, Jack. We didn't know it was you." James looked up hopefully at the pirate, frightened to see him so angry.

"Roseridge, eh?" Jack sneered. "Well, perhaps some good can come out of this. How much will yer father pay fer yer return? Quite a bit, I'd assume. Gibbs – take 'im t' th' brig!"

One of the crew spoke quietly to Joshamee who was standing beside him. "No cargo, Captain, but plenty of fancy goods..." the quartermaster said.

Jack grabbed Damian Roseridge and hauled him to his feet, shoving him towards Joshamee. "Take 'em, food an' all!" Jack ordered. "An' bring Kitty's belongings!"

"What about the crew?" Damian Roseridge found the courage at last to speak. "My ship is sinking..."

"Well, it's a good job you've some small boats then, isn't it matey!" Jack sneered.

Damian Roseridge flinched as the pirate forced him to jump across to the black-sailed pirate ship, more dirty hands shoved him below decks, down several flights of stairs, where he found himself thrown into the brig. The key turned and the pirate walked away, leaving him to ponder how the pirates seemed to know his two passengers and why the captain was so upset that the woman had been hurt.

88888

Jack headed fearfully to his cabin, following the trail of blood - Catherine's blood. He forced himself to enter, dreading what he would find. Ned Cotton was working on the wound, frantically trying to stem the bleeding. It would need to be cauterised, else she would bleed to death. Zeke rushed into the cabin with the ship's cauterising iron that he had been heating in the galley. He handed the glowing red iron to Ned, standing aside as Jack held Catherine. Jack winced as the hot iron was applied to the wound, the stench of burnt flesh filling the air. He would never get used to the smell, but it was easier to bear when the patient was a man and not a small woman - a small woman that he now admitted to himself that he cared for. Ned handed the iron back to Zeke and gestured to Jack to help hold the wound together as he threaded the needle to stitch it shut.

"Will she live…" Jack asked worriedly, his hands gory with her blood. He was grateful when Zeke tactfully left.

Ned shrugged. Catherine had lost a lot of blood for the wound was deep, but there was always hope. The splinter had not hit any organs as far as he could tell and he had managed, finally, to remove all of the wood. He tore the fine lavender scented sheets from the Gallian into strips, binding a dressing to her back and with Jack's help he carried her over to the captain's bunk. Laying her on her front to avoid pressure on the wound whilst it scabbed, he handed Jack some rum before he started to clean away the bloodied rags on the oak table. Live or die, Catherine's fate was out of his hands.

88888


	13. Chapter 13 On The Black Pearl

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 13 – On the Black Pearl**

Over the next few days, Catherine remained unconscious, drifting in a shadowy world of dark dreams filled with noise and pain. Then the fever came, and she fought for her life, dragged deeper into the suffocating darkness with her memories filled with shadowy 'things' that frightened her. And hands – although they might be only in her mind, they seemed real enough. Sometimes cruel, sometimes soothing, always there were hands. Some part of her mind registered that she had been hurt, and that this might all be a dream, but she could not wake, trapped in the suffocating darkness with her memories.

Jack held her hand as she twisted on his bunk, lying now on her back since the worst of the bleeding had stopped. She cried aloud with the pain. He was grateful that the ties restrained her and prevented her from causing further damage to the wound. He mopped her brow again, trying desperately to keep her cool. Occasionally she would cry out and sometimes mutter words that he could catch - usually Papa, Theo or Greg but once she had muttered his name, and since then he had been by her side. He held her hand, his touch seemed to calm her, and now he was the only one she cried for.

"Captain?" Jack looked up, surprised to see Joshamee standing in the doorway of the side cabin, a bowl of food in his hands.

"Eh?" he blinked. He was shocked to realise that he had not eaten that day and that it was already mid afternoon.

"Captain, what course?" Joshamee handed the bowl to him. He had never seen Jack like this before and he did not know what to make of it. He knew that the two of them had been together, intimate like, both on board and on the island, but was there more? He did not know, and Jack was not talking. He did know however that they could not sit in the small bay for much longer and that they would have to find a safer harbour soon.

Jack looked up, dazed. "Tortuga, I 'spose. We'll have t' ransom Roseridge and Tortuga is as safe as any place to sit." Joshamee nodded, turning. "I nearly killed her, Gibbs!" he added.

The quartermaster stopped, turning to look back at him. "Mistress Kitty is stronger than she looks Jack, she'll pull through!" Joshamee assured him, surprised to see him wipe away her tears as she writhed in pain. "Are you keeping her?" he asked in shock, stunned by his captain's actions. Despite his feelings about women on board he was quite fond of Catherine. She certainly made a good fish stew and fish stew was one of his favourites.

"No, Gibbs. I gave m' word an' I'll not break it. She has family that will be wantin' t' know she is safe..." Jack sighed.

"Family?" Joshamee queried, surprised as Catherine had not mentioned anything to him whilst she had been on board previously.

Jack looked up, smiling wryly. "Her brother is Lieutenant Groves," he said quietly. "An' I think he'll take it a bit personal like if I decide t' keep his sister..."

"Groves!" Joshamee gasped. "And Jimmy?" he ventured, almost too afraid to ask.

"Norrington's nephew..." he snorted. "I can sure pick 'em, eh, Gibbs!" He looked at his quartermaster seriously. "An' that information goes no further... savvy?"

"Aye, Captain," Joshamee assured him. He looked at Catherine on the bunk as she started to mutter again. His ears caught the word "dead" before he realised Jack was speaking to him still.

"Out!" Jack ordered, undoing the ties urgently. He too had caught that word, guessing from previous experience what was about to happen, and his fears were confirmed when she started to shake violently. "Get out!" he shouted at Joshamee as he held the thrashing woman in his arms, relieved to see him obey and shut the cabin doors behind him. Her treatment by Bailie was not something Jack wanted known about by anyone, especially the crew, and it had not been the first time that this particular memory had haunted her. Careful of her back he held her tightly. "It's a dream Kitty, it's not real," he urged as she started to struggle against him, her terror clear on her face. He jumped as she started to scream again, frantically muffling her desperate cries with his hand. Damn Bailie, he cursed vowing that if he ever found him he would kill the man.

Although she struggled wildly, her strength was no match for his and Jack held her with ease. He was grateful when a few minutes later she sagged, collapsing in his arms, her actions having left her exhausted. Gently Jack lay her back down, re-fixing the ties to hold her secure for a moment so that he could eat. He sat there worriedly looking at her, willing her back to health and praying that she would pull through. He looked at the unopened bottle of rum beside him, surprised that he had not touched a drop whilst he had been so preoccupied with nursing Catherine. As he sat watching her whilst he ate, he was even more surprised to realise that he did not want it.

88888

James took his time aboard the Black Pearl reasonably well, everything considered. He was dreadfully worried about Catherine of course, but Ned let him play with the macaw whenever he could and Joshamee even let him steer the ship once, with a little help. He saw very little of Jack, though, who smiled distractedly at him the few times he encountered him on deck, for the captain only left his cabin when absolutely necessary. Everyone was afraid Catherine would die, James knew this, although nobody would say so.

The Black Pearl anchored at last in the harbour at Tortuga. Some of the crew went ashore and James went with them, getting another taste of pirate life. If any comments were made about the absence of their captain in the town, or the young boy in their company, no replies were given. A letter was sent to Port Royal advising the Roseridge family of their hostage.

They waited.

88888

Year 1 - November

It was just over a week when Catherine regained consciousness, eyes fluttering slowly open. She stared at the bulkhead above her, trying to piece together where she was. It looked familiar, for a moment she thought that she was still dreaming. Someone was holding her hand, but she could not see. Groaning she tried to roll over, surprised to find herself restrained by ties.

"Kitty!" The owner of the hand came into view – Jack! He looked terrible, as if he had not slept in days. "Kitty! Thank 'eaven yer awake! We… I…" For a moment, for the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow was speechless. "I thought I'd killed yer…" His voice shuddered, his eyes showing his fear as he leaned down and quickly kissed her. "I'll be back… don't move!"

Catherine tried to reach for the ties, surprised to find that she did not even have the strength to move. She tried again, but was barely able to raise her head. What was wrong with her? What was this terrible weakness? Determinedly she tried again.

Jack dashed from the cabin. "Cotton! Kitty's awake!" Ned Cotton followed him, immediately handing the macaw to James and indicating that he should stay for a moment.

Catherine was trying to sit up, having finally managed to release the ties, but Ned's hands on her shoulders indicated that he wanted her to lie down. He placed his hand on her forehead. Her temperature was still a little high, but the fever had definitely broken and she was genuinely lucid. He gestured to her to roll over, and was not surprised that she needed Jack's help for that. She was very weak and the wound was still causing her a great deal of pain. Finally, it had stopped seeping and was healing over, the cauterised flesh leaving a nasty scar. He gave the thumbs up to Jack and mimed eating.

"Do yer think yer can manage some more of Cotton's wondrous broth Kitty?" Jack asked, relieved when she nodded and smiled weakly. Ned smiled broadly and headed for the galley.

"Wha…" she tried to say, but Jack interrupted her.

"We attacked the Gallian as she passed through th' Windward Passage. Didn't know you were on board, luv. Stupid bastard fired so we fired back." He traced the line of what would be a scar on her back. "Cotton had t' cauterise it – there'll be a bad scar." Sighing, he gently wrapped his arms about her, murmuring as he held her. "I thought we were going t' lose yer!" He shushed her as she tried to speak again, holding her to him. "I nearly killed yer," he whispered.

"James?" she asked desperately. "Where is James?"

"Jimmy is safe an' will want to see yer – he is fine, just worried…" Jack assured her, unsurprised that her first thoughts were for her charge. "I'll get him sent in..."

James was relieved to see Catherine awake and sitting up in bed. Ned's macaw sat on his shoulder and squawked delightedly. "Wind in yer sails! Wind in yer sails!" But both were ushered out though when Ned returned with a bowl of his infamous broth.

"I'll see to that." Jack took the bowl from him, shutting the doors firmly and clicking the lock. He feared an invasion of crew members for he knew he was not the only person on board that cared for Catherine. Although it had taken her near death for him to admit it to himself he realised wryly.

88888


	14. Chapter 14 The Roseridge Ransom

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 14 – The Roseridge Ransom**

Jacoby Roseridge fumed before the Commodore and a number of his officers, his florid face redder than usual with rage. "The gall of the animal! He has sunk the Gallian and taken my son hostage! The very nerve of it! The crew that survived tell me that there was a woman with a small boy on board and that she was grievously injured! He's gone too far this time Commodore! I insist you catch him and hang him immediately!" he demanded.

James Norrington sighed. Jack Sparrow and his crew had been getting bolder of late, true, but this was far from their usual style. He often would take a ship without a shot being fired, purely on his reputation. The reputation of Damian Roseridge was another matter – a womanising wastrel who spent his money as if it were water. "Firstly," he held his hand up to fend off another outburst, "firstly we have no idea where the Black Pearl currently is. I can send orders to any ships in the region, but the Caribbean is a large sea, Mister Roseridge. The ransom note may say to meet at Tortuga, but they shall no doubt make use of an intermediary – I can assure you, the Black Pearl will most certainly not be there. Secondly, if we do find the ship and attack he might threaten to kill your son in order to escape. Thirdly, the Black Pearl, although I am loath to admit it, is a faster ship than anything that the Navy has. I suggest you gather the money and pay the ransom."

"But..." Jacoby Roseridge spluttered indignantly.

The Commodore sighed heavily, wishing that Jacoby Roseridge would just accept the inevitable. "Did any of the crew name the woman?" he asked dryly when the man paused for breath. "She may have family concerned about her also."

"I believe the chef addressed her as Mistress Cattarina Rays or something... he is Italian and his English is not perfect," he shrugged, not interested in anything other than the return of his son.

"Commodore! A word please!" Lieutenant Theodore Groves urgently beckoned him, speaking quietly. "Commodore, I received a letter from my sister Catherine a number of weeks ago – Catherine Reyes! She said she had been asked to travel here with your niece and nephew... she is way overdue!"

"Are you sure?" James Norrington asked, his voice low so that Jacoby Roseridge would not overhear. "I have had no letter other than the one from the solicitor informing me of Ester's death," he frowned, "but post from England is often haphazard at best."

"Catherine was Ester's nursemaid and companion. It would have made sense for her to travel with the children as they know her..." Theodore explained.

The Commodore nodded, turning to Jacoby Roseridge. "Mister Roseridge, you mentioned a boy. How old was he? Was there another child?"

Jacoby Roseridge frowned, momentarily confused by the turn of the conversation. "I don't know, about four or five, but there was only one child." He realised there was something that the naval officers were not telling him, and that they were apparently unwilling to tell him. "But whoever she is, that pirate has my son!" he protested.

The Commodore made his decision, fearful that his lieutenant's guess was correct. If the child truly was his nephew then what had happened to his niece? "Mister Roseridge, Lieutenant Groves here and HMS Resolute will deliver the ransom as soon as you can gather the money," James Norrington advised him.

"It will take about a week to raise that amount – will that be all right?" The Commodore nodded and Jacoby Roseridge stomped angrily out of the office, cursing the officers as much as Jack Sparrow.

88888

Year 1 - Mid November

Theodore Groves sat in the dingy Tortuga bar quietly supping the positively revolting ale and hoping to avoid the third bar fight in as many minutes. The second message had said to meet here at the Faithful Bride and he had been waiting, out of uniform, for longer than he liked. He was anxious to return to his ship which was anchored several bays westwards. He wondered if the Black Pearl was even there, the night too dark to identify any ship in the harbour. He looked up as a shadow filled his view.

"Lieutenant Groves, how nice t' meet yer again." The voice was quiet, but assured. "D' yer have it?"

Theodore slowly raised his eyes, unsurprised to find the voice was that of Jack Sparrow. "I have it, Sparrow..."

"It's Captain Sparrow, matey. I thought yer'd be remembering that." A lazy smile spread across the pirate captain's face. "Let's take a walk..."

Theodore cautiously followed Jack from the bar into the dimly lit streets and down towards the docks. Although he had met Jack once before, when the pirate had inadvertently saved his life in New York, he was uncertain how to react when now in the pirate's home territory. He cleared his throat. "I believe you also have a woman and child on board... a Mistress Reyes and her charge Master James Schott? I would like to see them."

Jack looked at Theodore in shock, braids flying as he glanced around behind them. "How did you…" he began, startled from his normal drawl. "All right, we can row out to th' Pearl as yer are family, like," he said cautiously, staring into the shadows, "but yer goons stay behind." He nodded to the two men who were following the lieutenant, who had thought them to be quite invisible.

"Burns, Archer, stay here," Theodore ordered. "I am rowing out to the Black Pearl with Sparrow and will return shortly."

"Captain," Jack muttered sourly to himself. "It's Captain Sparrow!" Why did people have such difficulty in remembering that he wondered. Catherine had always remembered, until he had insisted she start calling him Jack.

"Sir?" Matthew Burns queried in disbelief at the lieutenant's command.

"Follow orders Burns. Await my return." He turned and climbed into the small ship's boat with Jack.

88888


	15. Chapter 15 Meetings on the Black Pearl

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 15 – Meetings on the Black Pearl **

"I heard she'd been injured…" Theodore ventured, desperate for news of Catherine as Jack took the oars and rowed into the darkness.

Jack sighed. "Yer sister was hurt when we took th' Gallian. We didn't know she was aboard, I swear."

"Jacoby Roseridge said her injuries were grievous, according to his crew…" Theodore said worriedly, wondering how the pirate knew she was his sister.

"It was close, mate, I won't lie. We nearly lost her... but she's gettin' better now..." The row boat knocked against the hull of the Black Pearl, almost invisible in the darkness of the night. Theodore heard a pistol being cocked above their heads. "It's me!" Jack slurred, "an' a guest fer Kitty." He climbed up onto the deck. "Lieutenant..."

"My sister first Sparrow, then we will deal with Mister Roseridge," Theodore demanded.

"How many times must I tell you, it's Captain, Captain Sparrow, matey." They entered the main cabin. "Kitty, I've a guest for yer…".

Catherine eased herself slowly upright, pulling up a blanket and covering herself modestly, her eyes searching the main cabin behind Jack in the gloom. "Theo?" she gasped in delight on seeing him.

"Cat!" He strode past Jack, moving to embrace his sister.

"Gently mate! Her wounds aren't fully healed yet!" Jack warned, placing a firm hand on Theodore's shoulder.

Theodore stopped and looked again at Catherine. For the first time he realised that she was pale, her lips thin as if she held herself upright by pure will power. He noticed to his surprise that she was also only wearing her undershift. "May I see?" he asked cautiously. She nodded and Jack moved past him, helping her turn around. With deft fingers, he undid her new undershift he had purchased for her in Tortuga to reveal her back. Theodore frowned at the intimacy, but said nothing, paling as he saw the angry wound.

"Cotton is trying t' get more air to it at th' moment to help it scab better like," Jack explained, his waving hands taking in the state of her undress and explaining why her undershift was back-to-front, "but th' bleeding has stopped an' it isn't weeping so badly now at least."

"And Cotton is…" Theodore frowned.

"Ship's doctor mate. Best we've had in a long time..." Jack replied.

Catherine could see that her brother was angry and interrupted. "Ned saved my life, Theo, as did Jack."

"Jack! If it wasn't for Jack you wouldn't be injured in the first place!" Theodore retorted angrily. "How can you defend Sparrow when your injuries are his fault?" he demanded.

Jack winced, the lieutenant's comments too close to his own thoughts, for once not bothering to correct the omission of his title.

"Because this is the second time he has saved my life," she argued. "I hold no grudge for what was simply an accident. I am alive – it is enough!"

"But..." Theodore halted and turned, hearing a young voice at the cabin door.

"Mistress Cat, can I sleep with the crew again tonight…" A small boy, barefoot with a blue and yellow macaw squawking on his shoulder ran into the cabin. He stopped upon seeing the stranger, wide-eyed and distrustful.

"Of course you can James, but don't get under the crews' feet… and take that darn bird out of here!" The small boy turned, whooping in delight as he ran out.

"That was James Schott?" Theodore asked in cautious disbelief.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid he's been running a bit wild of late. I think it's the pirates!" She winked at Jack. "Do you think the Commodore will be very shocked?"

Theodore stared at her. "Cat – are you mad!" He hissed, glancing sideways at Jack in alarm, worried at how much she had told the pirate.

"The captain has known who both of us are for a long time Theo. I trust him... now." She smiled as she shifted slightly in the bunk, wincing in pain as her back pulled. Jack moved instantly to assist her, only standing back when she was settled. She smiled at him gratefully. "After all, what's not to trust?"

Theodore looked at his sister in confusion. The last time he had seen her was shortly after news of Greg's death – withdrawn, shocked, grieving. Yet here she was, sitting calmly in the bunk of an infamous pirate with only her undershift on as if it were a perfectly normal, everyday occurrence.

She sighed, realising Theodore was going to demand some explanations. "Jack, could you please leave us alone for a moment…"

"Sure thing, luv..." he grinned at her, taking pleasure in her brother's confusion. Theodore's head whipped round at the endearment, but Jack Sparrow had already left his cabin, closing the doors firmly behind him.

Catherine turned to her brother. "Okay – ask your questions, Theo," she ordered.

"But... how... what..." he stuttered.

Patiently, Catherine explained her adventures from the time she left England. She could see his anger when she described her treatment by Francis Bailie and his crew, and his clenched fists whitening when she described Sarah's death, but he kept his silence. She paused, knowing his question and unsure how to say it. "Yes, I have..." she admitted, lowering her eyes as she bit her lip, waiting for the explosion.

"You have!" he shouted in disbelief. "How could you? He's a notorious pirate!" he raged.

"Theo, I am a grown woman. What I decide to do between the hours of sundown and sunrise is my own business. It isn't as if I am some delicate virgin saving herself for a marriage, is it!" she defended.

"But you could make a good marriage here in the Caribbean!" he argued.

"With whom?" Catherine demanded. "I am a widow, Theo, a widow with little money and little prospects of finding another husband – not that I want one."

"There are many single officers at Port Royal - even the Commodore!" he countered. "You could marry well again."

"And how many of them would want me when they learn I cannot give them children?" she retorted. Theodore could not reply, but his silence was answer enough to her. "Exactly!" she cried. "But I am happy, for the first time in a long while. Let it be Theo... please? Both Jack and I know it cannot last – when I am well enough I will continue to Port Royal, I promise." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for his understanding.

"And no more pirates..." he cautioned. He never had been able to deny her anything if it had been in his power to give her, even teaching her to shoot a pistol in defiance of their father's wishes.

"I'll not promise what I may not keep, Theo. Jack and the crew have become friends to me," she admitted, Jack's earlier vow to visit her foremost in her mind.

He nodded, not liking, but accepting her honesty. "I should see Damian Roseridge now... I have his ransom," he sighed.

"You are taking James?" Theodore nodded. "He won't like that. He'll miss Ned's macaw, but he'll be safer on a naval ship."

He leaned across his sister, kissing her gently on the cheek. "It is good to see you, Cat. Keep safe! I'll return to say goodbye before I leave." He turned, quietly shutting the cabin doors behind him.

88888


	16. Chapter 16 Leavings

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 16 - Leavings**

Jack sat quietly on the starboard stairs that led to the quarterdeck, well able to hear the shouting from within his cabin. He frowned on hearing that Catherine could not have children, wondering briefly if it was something to do with the scarring on her stomach. Perhaps she would tell him, perhaps not... it was obviously a very personal matter. He heard his cabin doors open, quickly schooling his expression to one of bored indifference.

"Satisfied now, Groves?" he asked.

Theodore Groves walked across to the stairs where Jack was waiting for him. "I'll see Damian Roseridge now..." He paused, considering his words. "And if you hurt Cat, I will kill you!" he warned.

"That's a brave threat t' be makin' on my ship, Lieutenant." Jack's voice slipped to a mere whisper.

Theodore turned to face him. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. You may have saved my life once, Sparrow, but this is my sister I'm talking about!"

"Kitty is th' one person I'd never hurt, Groves. I'd have thought yer'd have known that by now after yer little chat..." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Until the next woman comes along..." Theodore began.

Theodore Groves never got to finish his sentence. Jack's fist shot straight at him, faster than he could follow, the impact of the blow leaving him reeling. "I meant what I said, mate!" Jack snarled. "Roseridge is this way..." Jack turned his back on Theodore, leaving him to follow as he stomped towards the brig.

Theodore followed, wiping the blood away from his split lip, surprised by the Jack's reaction and wondering if there was more going on between the pirate and his sister than he realised. Down and down again he followed Jack below decks until they stood before the two cages in the lowest hold that served as the brig on the Black Pearl - one of which contained Damian Roseridge. The lieutenant realised that any further thoughts regarding his sister would have to wait as he reached within his coat for the ransom money.

Damian Roseridge looked up cautiously on hearing footsteps. "You're a lucky lad, Roseridge, seems your dear old Pa does love yer after all," Jack drawled. He held out his hand, taking the large pouch of coins from Theodore, before unlocking the brig. "He's all yours, Lieutenant."

Damian rose, stiff from his days of captivity. He had not been badly treated, all things considered, but he had not been in luxury either. "Lieutenant?" he frowned, for the man was clearly not in uniform.

"Lieutenant Groves, Mister Roseridge. My men are waiting ashore to escort you to HMS Resolute." He turned to Jack. "I will take Master Schott tonight as well."

Jack shrugged. "Jimmy won't like it..." he said, but he obligingly led the two men through the darkness of the gundeck to where the boy slept in a hammock with the crew. "Jimmy, time to go." The boy struggled from the hammock, confused, Cotton's macaw squawking it's disapproval. "This man is Mistress Cat's brother, Theodore, Jimmy. He's gonna take yer to yer uncle now..."

"But what about Mistress Cat?" James asked worriedly.

"Mistress Cat will follow when she is better Jimmy, but she is far too poorly now. Go, say goodbye to her an' I'll meet yer on deck," Jack explained. He shoved the nearest hammock. "Gibbs, I want every crew member on deck. Jimmy is leaving us tonight..." Joshamee Gibbs eyes widened in surprise, but he wasted no time in bashing hammocks left and right as Jack escorted the two men back up topside onto the main deck.

"I'd like to say goodbye to my sister too..." Theodore asked.

"'Course, mate." Jack slipped back into his lazy drawl as he stood aside. "Take whatever time yer need. Mister Roseridge'll be waiting on deck when you get there..." He shoved Damian Roseridge up the stairs ahead of him.

88888

Theodore was surprised to find James sitting on the bunk with Catherine, sobbing that he did not want to go. "James, your uncle will be waiting for you." She hugged him. "I will join you soon, I promise."

"Promise?" he pleaded.

"I promise! Now go and find Jack and tell him you are ready to leave..." She shooed him from the cabin, turning awkwardly to her brother. His lip was split, but she said nothing of it. "You have my word, Theo. As soon as I am well enough I will be at Port Royal, by Christmas I hope."

He nodded, hugging her carefully. "I'll be waiting!" he smiled warmly, relieved that she was at least alive.

88888

Theodore was even more surprised to see the entire crew of the Black Pearl standing in a line on deck. Jack was walking along the line with James, the boy murmuring his farewells and hugging the pirates. He spent a long time with one of the pirates who had a blue macaw sitting on his shoulder. Must be the one called Ned Cotton the lieutenant assumed. He walked up to the man. "

"Are you Cotton?" The man nodded. "I understand you saved Catherine's life – I want to thank you." He held out his hand, relieved when the pirate took it and shook it but was puzzled when the man didn't speak.

"Ned cannot speak, Lieutenant," James explained. "They cut his tongue out... but his parrot speaks for him."

"Wind in yer sails!" the bird screeched.

The boy just burst into tears again and hugged Ned. "I hope we meet again too. Goodbye Ned." He turned to Jack. "I'm ready to go now, Captain."

"Aye lad, we'll all miss yer!" Jack stunned Theodore by crouching down and hugging the boy. "Keep safe Jimmy!" He turned to face the lieutenant. "Boat's all yours, mate. We'll not be stopping to collect it... Tortuga's that'a-way." He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the shore.

Theodore and Damian Roseridge climbed down into the small boat that still bobbed gently along side and Jack handed James down to them. "Maybe I'll see yer in Port Royal, lad!" he winked. James broke into a smile, but before he could venture a reply Jack was gone, bellowing to the crew to ready the Black Pearl to make way and leave Tortuga.

88888

Jack sat on the edge of his bunk, holding Catherine gently so not to hurt her back.

"He took it quite well really…" Catherine began.

"Quite well! He threatened to kill me – on my own ship!" Jack spluttered indignantly, releasing her briefly as he took off his sword belt, setting it carefully within reach of the bunk.

She laughed at him softly. "So that is why my brother said goodbye with a split lip?" She smiled. "I'd never have thought you the type to fight over me, Jack Sparrow," she laughed, tilting her head to kiss him.

"I may have given my word to let you go Kitty, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He pouted as he kicked his boots off and lay down next to her, and settling himself comfortably beside her. "Are yer sure I can't keep yer?" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "I want t' keep yer!"

Catherine laid her head on his chest, listening contentedly to his heartbeat. "You know I cannot stay Jack," she sighed regretfully, "however much I might want to..."

"Well p'raps I'd better make th' most of these days then," he smiled, easing her undershift from her body, grinning in delight as she responded to him. "I promise I'll be gentle," he vowed, remembering her back.

"Stop talking!" she cursed, pulling him to her. He did, kissing her as hungrily as she kissed him.

88888


	17. Chapter 17 The Kiss

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 17 – The Kiss**

Year 1 - Mid December – Just before Christmas

The time to leave came too quickly for Catherine, unwilling to return to the rigid protocol that would be expected of her. She had become accustomed to often irreverent life on the Black Pearl and, in her own way, was very fond of Jack. Her heart wanted to stay, but she knew her duty was to her brother and to the promise that she had made. She was, therefore, quite horrified to overhear Jack tell Joshamee to head for Port Royal.

"I told your brother I would take you there and I meant it," Jack told her. "Th' crew agrees. We'll run up a flag of truce and sit a safe distance outside the harbour until they send a boat."

"But it's too dangerous!" she protested, but neither Jack nor the crew would listen to her.

So there they sat just outside of Port Royal harbour watching a small rowboat approach. Jack had ordered all cannons readied in case the Navy tried to double-cross them, but the ships in the harbour showed no sign of activity. The rowboat came closer and Jack looked at it through his spyglass. As he had expected, Theodore Groves was in the boat which was rowed by a number of red coated marines.

The boat bumped against the side of the Black Pearl and Joshamee Gibbs threw down a line to help the lieutenant board the ship. Two of the other men climbed up behind him, looking decidedly uneasy, clearly outnumbered on the deck of the infamous pirate ship.

"Captain Sparrow!" Theodore Groves climbed over the rail onto the deck. "It is nice to see you are a man of your word".

"I always keep my promises, Lieutenant, especially to beautiful women," he smiled, "and your sister is a very beautiful woman." He glanced across at Catherine who stood to the side with some of the crew and talking animatedly with Zeke.

"Cat, are you ready to leave?" Theodore called to his sister.

She sighed. "Nearly, Theo. I just have a few more goodbyes."

He watched amazed as she too hugged all the pirates before leaving, even kissing a few on the cheek. At last she stood before Jack. "Thank you Jack, for everything." Standing on tiptoe she reached up to kiss him on the lips, her hand stroking his cheek. She smiled sadly. "Keep safe!"

"My promise stands..." he whispered quietly.

"My window's open," she blushed, saddened by the knowledge that any future meetings would be in hurried secrecy. "I shall miss you." She turned and left quickly, unable to say what she wanted to say and unwilling for him to see her tears.

She accepted Theodore's help into the boat, the two greatly relieved marines following him quickly with her small trunk for they were eager to be off the pirate ship. Catherine sat quietly in the bow of the small boat, looking determinedly forwards to Port Royal. She could not bear to look back at the Black Pearl.

The Black Pearl unfurled her sails, opening her gun ports as soon as they had pushed off, an implied threat in case of any double-cross by the Navy. But the lieutenant was true to his word and the Black Pearl was allowed to sail away unhindered. Jack smiled to himself as he saw her safely reach the dockside, wondering how soon he could manage to find an excuse to visit Port Royal.

88888

"But it is all over the fort Commodore! She kissed him! Sparrow!" Lieutenant Gillette spluttered with indignation.

"My sister is her own woman, Robert. I fail to see why this should concern you," Theodore defended his sister. "And despite experiencing great odds, terrible hardships and near death on two occasions, she nevertheless managed to bring young James Schott safely to this town. I think she should be applauded, not castigated!"

The Commodore looked at his two lieutenants in despair. "What we are here to consider, gentlemen, is the ceremony for Lieutenant Groves' promotion to the rank of captain. Despite your protests, Mister Gillette, his sister must be invited." He paused. "I have delayed the ceremony for several weeks now in the hope she would arrive – so the ceremony will go ahead tomorrow as planned, and this bickering will cease immediately!"

James Norrington watched as his two disgruntled junior officers left his office. Young James had told him some of the adventures that he had had with the Black Pearl and her crew and it galled him that he owed Jack Sparrow for saving the boy's life – twice at that! "Why do I always end up in that man's debt?" he mused, "when all I ever really wanted to do is hang him?"

88888

Catherine wore her best dress that she had bought in Nassau for the ceremony, a lace parasol shading her from the sun. She felt stifled in the heavy sand-coloured silk brocade, but she stood proudly with the other fort families as her brother was promoted to the rank of captain, the ship HMS Resolute confirmed as his command. The fort was still abuzz with the manner of her arrival two days earlier and she was given many side-ways glances. She smiled quietly to herself, wondering what their reactions would be if they knew she had bought her dress with pirated gold and that her pearl necklace was pirate treasure.

She listened attentively as the Governor spoke the ceremonial words, promoting her brother to the rank of captain, then the musicians started playing, and the pointless small talk she so hated began. Her brother insisted that she take his arm, forcing her into the social conversations until she had spoken with most of those at the ceremony.

"I think you are quite notorious Cat!" he smiled, "I swear some of them nearly died of shock!"

She laughed, stilling the conversation around them. "I think I'll head home, Theo. I'm detracting from what is your day – I do want you to enjoy it! Please, the crowds are too much for me." The closeness of so many men was unsettling her and, despite his protests, she walked back alone to the small house that was to be her home.

It was a smart town house built of a local stone in the modern Georgian style. A high wall surrounded a small garden at the rear. Theodore had purchased it once he knew she would be living with him and had employed a single maid to help her, although as his housekeeper, she would be doing the majority of the work herself and she was looking forward to it.

88888


	18. Chapter 18 Interlude and Bad News

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 18 – Interlude and Bad News**

Year 2 - March

Every evening Catherine would wedge open the glass French doors that led out onto the balcony. She hated it when they squeaked in the breeze and kept her awake, but she would keep her promise to Jack even though she feared he had forgotten her already. It had been three months since she had returned to Port Royal and she had heard no news of the Black Pearl, let alone seen Jack. She paced despondently along the balcony, staring down into the garden, sighing heavily, as she watched a local tabby cat stalking through the bushes in search of prey before turning once more to the lonely darkness of her bedroom.

"Mmphhhh!" She struggled in surprise at finding a hand clasped over her mouth, a voice whispering at her ear.

"I told yer I'd visit..." Catherine found herself twirled around, catching the faint scent of rum before she saw him.

"Jack!" she smiled in delight, wrapping her arms around him.

"Th' Resolute isn't in th' harbour so I assume we're safe..." he grinned, his gold teeth catching the moonlight as he slipped her nightclothes from her shoulder. "An' I noticed th' maid left earlier..."

"How long have you been watching?" Catherine frowned.

"Long enough t' wet m' appetite," he mumbled between kisses, shrugging out of his clothes as he edged her towards the bed, smiling to himself as she reached to assist him. Clearly he had been missed. She squealed with laughter as they fell backwards, becoming momentarily entangled in the muslin drapes that surrounded her bed. "Kitty," he groaned, leaning down to kiss her as she wrapped herself around him, his braids tickling her cheek. "Bloody hell woman, I've missed yer!"

88888

Jack looked down regretfully at Catherine as she slept. He had hoped she would go with him, but he knew that her duty to her brother was still too strong for her leave Port Royal. He crept downstairs and looked about the house, rummaging briefly through the papers in Theodore's study and raiding the kitchen for a large slice of cake before returning to her room. For a while he sat, eating and watching her breathe, before rising quietly. He placed a small glass bottle on her bedside table before slipping silently out of the house and disappearing into the early dawn light.

88888

Catherine woke to find Jack gone. She sighed regretfully although she realised that he would not have been able to stay. She frowned, spotting an unfamiliar perfume bottle on her bedside table. "What?" Reaching for it, she unstoppered the bottle, sniffing in surprise at the expensive scent of roses. She dabbed a few spots of perfume behind her ears, smiling secretively to herself and hoping Jack would visit again soon.

Year 2 - Late June

It was three months later, at breakfast, when Theodore told her that the Resolute would be sailing for the northern Caribbean within a few days. "We will be gone a number of months, Cat. I have sealed orders, but the Commodore has already told me to expect a lengthy trip."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm used to having my men folk away at sea..." she sighed. "Being married taught me how to cope."

"You know that if you need anything – absolutely anything – the Commodore will help you," he assured her.

"Yes Theo, stop fretting. I can cope! Really!" she assured him.

88888

Year 2 - July to September

Catherine had to work hard to be accepted by some townspeople, but nobody could fault her politeness and poise. She totally transformed the house, redecorating the rooms and buying nice things and making it into a home. The unruly garden was tamed with wide flower borders planted around the edges, most of which managed to survive the hurricane season. Luckily no hurricanes hit Port Royal that year or her hard work would probably have been undone.

Although Catherine did not venture out alone, she seemed to gain a number of male admirers amongst the ranks of the junior officers at the fort. Some were sincere, she had no doubt, but the majority were only interested in her as the sister of Captain Groves and looked to advancing their own careers. The foremost, and most unwelcome of these was Lieutenant Robert Gillette. Theodore had told her of his words on her arrival and she had not forgotten, nor forgiven. He would leave gifts for her when she was out – flowers and such dainties that he thought suitable for a lady. Initially she tried to be polite, refusing all his gifts and returning them to him, but he seemed incapable of understanding her refusal to be courted. Luckily he was at sea with the Commodore for a few weeks but she resolved that when he returned and next visited she would leave him in no doubt whatsoever as to her feelings in the matter.

88888

Year 2 - Mid September

Catherine liked to sleep alone in the house, sending the maid Jill home to her mother at nights. It was peaceful, reassuring, restorative in a way to be in solitude. The doors were locked and the windows shuttered except for her bedroom window which was wedged open as usual. All was quiet. Suddenly she heard a tapping at the back door.

"Darn Jill," she sighed, putting on her dressing gown and wandering downstairs. "What have you forgott…"

It was not Jill at the back door, but a tall shadow, black as the night - Zeke Jones! Quickly, and hoping nobody had seen him, she ushered him into the house.

"Zeke! What are you doing in Port Royal… where's Jack?" she looked behind him into the darkness, but he shut the door.

"I think you'd best sit down, Kitty." He guided her to one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. "I've got some bad news…"

"Whaaa… no… not Jack! Please Zeke, no!" Tears welled in her eyes, streaming unchecked down her face.

Silently he nodded, holding her tightly. "We were up near the Keys an' got caught between the Muratania and the Resolute during a storm…".

"The Resolute!" she gasped.

"The Muratania, she hit us an' Jack was…" He struggled with the words. "Jack was knocked overboard. We searched for as long as we dared, but there was a terrible storm... an' then the Dauntless turned up…" Zeke cried too, unable still to believe that his flamboyant, if somewhat strange, captain had gone.

"So there is no hope?" She gazed up at him, praying he would say there was, but knowing otherwise.

Zeke reached into his heavy coat, unable to bear the desperation in her eyes. "All we found was his blasted hat!" He handed it to her. "Gibbs said you oughta keep it like, on accounts you were special to him an' all."

Shaking she took the battered cocked hat, her tears marking the leather. "I suppose this is where I should offer you tea..." she sniffed.

"I can't stay, Kitty. Gibbs has gone across to the Turners to tell them as well. The Dauntless is in the area an' we have t' go, real quiet like."

She nodded, sniffing. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "I haven't much, but the larder is well stocked…"

Zeke smiled his thanks, raiding her stores for some much needed herbs and spices plus a nice haunch of bacon. He bent down, kissing her on the top of her head. "The Pearl will always be there for you, Kitty…" he said, hugging her and then slipping quietly out the door.

88888

Jill thought Mistress Catherine was acting very strange the next morning. Things were missing from the kitchen, a man's battered leather hat sat on her bedside table, and it looked as if she had been crying all night.

"Are you all right Mistress? You don't look well..." asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, everything is just fine..." Catherine replied as she washed the same cup a second time. "Excuse me..."

Jill thought her face did not match the words and watched as Catherine drifted from the kitchen, returning to her room. She shut the door, but sounds of sobbing could still be heard. She suspected that there had been bad news from somewhere, but it was not her place to ask and Catherine gave no further explanation.

88888


	19. Chapter 19 Gillette and Mister Wells

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 19 – Gillette and Mister Wells**

Year 2 - Early October

Jill and Catherine were in the kitchen baking when Lieutenant Gillette next called. She had been expecting his visit, having seen the HMS Dauntless anchored in the harbour, and had carefully prepared for him. She smiled as she looked at the surprise on the chair… even he could not mistake her after this. "Show Lieutenant Gillette in please, Jill," she said, making sure she was composed as she sat. The heels of his boots clicked upon the stone floor.

"Mistress Reyes," he purred, presenting her with a beautiful bowl of fresh fruit, "I am so glad that I caught you at home today."

"Lieutenant, won't you join us for tea? Jill, will you pour?" She sat, ensuring the table was between them and that Jill had an excuse to remain.

"Please, Mistress Reyes, may we not address each other by our Christian names?" he asked politely.

"Lieutenant," she stressed his rank. "Lieutenant, I cannot accept your gift, as I could not accept your previous gifts, for if I did then I would be giving you the wrong impression." She took a deep breath. "I believe on several occasions I have spoken with you that I do not wish to be courted, indeed by anyone, but still you visit with gifts. I am a widow and happy to remain one. Please can this cease now," she demanded.

Lieutenant Gillette sucked his lips in. "I see," he calmly said, studying her intently. "You were happy enough to be seen kissing pirates on your arrival, but will not accept an honest offer of marriage from me?"

"I do not seek an offer of marriage from anyone, Lieutenant, but especially not from someone who would throw my friendship with the late Captain Sparrow so callously in my face!" Her voice hardened. "Kindly leave!"

88888

Theodore and his guest, Thomas Wells, ascended the small flight of steps to the front door. It was ajar and the sound of raised voices echoed from within.

"Get out! Get out Lieutenant or I swear I will shoot you!" Theodore could hear his sister shouting. "I told you I was not interested before. I am still not interested. What part of 'no' can you not understand! If you were the last eligible man in the Caribbean I'd happily die alone!"

A hand stalled Theodore from entering the kitchen and the two men listened from the hallway.

"But…" a man's voice quavered.

Catherine continued shouting. "Oh so holy are we! Well Lieutenant, let me tell you, Captain Jack Sparrow may be dead but I have no regrets about the time I spent aboard the Black Pearl – unless it be the fact that I ever left!" Her voice dropped ominously, "Indeed, if I truly had to marry then I'd marry any man but you, even a bloody pirate! Now get out!"

A shot rang out and Theodore was treated to the sight of a white-faced Robert Gillette fleeing past them, through the hallway, and out the open front door without stopping. Sounds of crying came from the kitchen.

Theodore cautiously opened the kitchen door. "Am I safe to come in, or will you shoot me too?" His sister was sitting at the table, tears streaming down her face, the spent pistol before her. Catherine tried to dry her eyes, weakly smiling.

"Theo! When did the Resolute get in?" she sniffed.

"About half an hour ago. Although I didn't expect to find the house in such uproar…" He paused. "We also have a house guest."

Theodore stood to one side and she could see a slim, dark-haired man inspecting the shot-hole in the doorframe. "Did you mean to miss?" he asked, his voice tinged with amusement.

His accent was cultured, American colonial, his dress rich but sombre. Catherine looked mortified at her brother. "I am sorry, sir. This household is usually more decorous than you have seen. Jill, put the kettle on, Theo and Mister..." She paused as she waited for him to reply.

He turned slowly. "Mister Wells, Thomas Wells. At your service, Mistress Reyes."

Catherine blanched, looking at her brother in confusion. Biting her lip hard, she fought to regain her composure. She knew the face, and although he had changed dramatically, she could never forget his eyes, those haunting, captivating, chocolate-brown eyes. Fearing she would faint, she grasped the chair back, knuckles whitening. "Theo, perhaps you could help Mister... Mister Wells with his baggage whilst I ready the spare room." She hurriedly brushed past them. "This way Mister... Wells," she murmured.

She ascended the stairs in front of their guest, who followed closely behind. "Could you sway a bit more, Kitty..." he slurred.

She held her composure until they reached the room, shutting the door and turning on him. "They told me you were dead! Zeke came here and told me you were bloody dead! How can you act so damned normal?" She burst into tears again, furious with him and with herself.

"Ah, Kitty. So you do care," he smiled. He reached out to touch her but he was surprised when she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He had not considered that the crew would tell her of his loss, or that she cared enough for him to grieve – which she clearly had been doing if her reaction to his arrival was any indication.

"What if the Commodore sees you?" she sniffed, tilting her head to kiss him desperately, still unbelieving that he was actually there.

"Would it shock you t' learn I've been in 'is company for the last two months and 'e hasn't suspected a thing. I'm Thomas Wells, a spy for His Majesty's government... not Captain Jack Spar..." Jack mumbled between kisses, cursing as he could feel his body respond to her – this was neither the time nor place.

He stopped kissing her as Theodore entered the room. "You can hear more after dinner Cat, when there are less ears in the house. All you need to know that he is Thomas Wells, and a spy, but that is all!" He glared at Jack as he held Catherine. "And our previous conversation stands!"

"Sure thing, matey!" he slurred, kissing Catherine deeply before the cultured American façade returned. He took a deep breath. "Do I remember somebody mentioning tea?" Disengaging from their hug, he held his arm out to Catherine. "Perhaps you would be so kind Mistress to show me the way..."

She wiped her eyes, still shaking with shock. They descended the stairs together, her arm resting gently on his. "Steady, Kitty. If I can do this then so can you."

"Mistress Catherine, the tea is in the lounge. Would you be requiring anything else?" Jill asked from the bottom of the stairwell.

At the sound of Jill's voice, he could see her pulling herself together. Taking a deep breath, she willed her voice to be calm. "Perhaps some cake or biscuits would be nice, Jill. Whatever we have at such short notice." The maid curtseyed and returned to the kitchen. "I don't know Ja... Mister Wells," she corrected herself. "I don't know if I can".

"I'll only be here for a few weeks, until I can contact the Pearl to pick me up... you can do it!" He escorted her to one of the settees in the lounge, taking one opposite. Theodore sat in the one remaining settee as Jill returned with a large plate of sliced cake.

"That is all there was, Mistress, but I can pop out to see if I can get anything..." she suggested.

"That is a good idea Jill," Theodore interrupted, trying to distract attention from his red-eyed sister. He watched as she curtseyed and left. "And then my dear sister can explain just why she is shooting holes into doorframes?" He looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"But what about..." She glanced at Jack, eyes full of confusion and questions.

"Our guest's story can wait. I want to know what you have been up to..." he demanded.

Tearing her eyes from Jack, Catherine sighed heavily, realising she would have to explain. "Not a lot. Dodging Gillette, comforting sobbing pirates in the kitchen..."

"And exactly what has the lieutenant been doing in my absence?" He studiously avoided her comment about sobbing pirates and their presence in his kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing much, Theo." She sipped her tea, but he frowned, forcing her to continue. "He's been trying to court me for the last two months and wouldn't take no for an answer?" She sighed. "I wouldn't have really shot him... honest! But I was tempted..."

"Cat!" Theodore gasped in shock.

"He's revolting Theo. A slimy, puerile, arrogant..."

Theodore held up his hands, pacifying her. "We get the idea!" he sighed.

"I'd have shot him..." Jack smiled innocently. Theodore glowered at him.

88888


	20. Chapter 20 Decisions

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 20 - Decisions**

The day passed painfully slowly for Catherine. Her eyes found Jack's at the least opportunity and she could not bear it. Dinner was stiflingly formal, with Jill serving them now that Theodore was back, but Jack still managed to rub his foot against hers. There was no chance for further private conversation either before she retired to bed and left the two men quietly drinking.

Theodore watched her quietly close the door. "I meant it Jack, leave my sister alone," Theodore warned.

Jack shrugged. "What if she doesn't want t' be left alone?"

"Do I need to remind you of your dalliances in the past two months? The brunette, the blonde..." Theodore argued.

"Kitty isn't a "dalliance" as you so quaintly put it, matey. Anything done is the past months was done by Thomas Wells th' spy, not me," Jack countered. "I had t' maintain th' façade fer both our sakes!"

"Oh how convenient your split personality can be..." Theodore retorted angrily. "Leave her alone!"

"If Kitty wants me to come a' courting her, then I will," Jack replied stubbornly.

"She's been rebuilding her life since that escapade with you," Theodore explained. "Do you know how hard it was for her when she'd enter a shop and everybody went silent. She's worked damned hard to be accepted here – don't ruin this for her!" he pleaded.

"But what if this isn't what she wants?" Jack said quietly.

Theodore snorted. "How would you know?" he demanded.

"And how would you? Have you asked her? I doubt it!" Jack argued. "But I will not bring disgrace upon her here... despite what yer think, I can be discrete, all right?. But I will be a' courting her if she wishes, with or without yer permission mate. Savvy?" Theodore glowered at him, but Jack carried on. "The maid's gone for th' night, so it's just the three of us, and I'm going upstairs now t' talk with Kitty..."

"Talk?" Theodore questioned, disbelieving, but Jack had already left, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

88888

He knocked on the door quietly. "Kitty, can I come in?" He turned the handle, "Kitty?"

"Come in Jack, I'm not asleep. You two men arguing is enough to keep anyone awake," she replied softly.

"You heard?" he frowned, smiling as he saw she was already in bed and wearing her nightclothes.

"Yes," she sighed. "I heard..."

"Same as I heard your tirade at Gillette. Did you mean that?" Jack asked.

"Mean what?" Catherine frowned.

"That you'd rather marry a pirate?" he grinned.

"I wasn't intending it as a compliment Jack… I thought you were dead!" she protested, handing him his hat.

"How..." Jack began, delighted to be reunited with his hat, before remembering her comment about Zeke and sobbing pirates in the kitchen. Zeke must have given it to her he presumed.

The silence dragged. "Damn you, you miserable excuse for a pirate!" Jack looked offended. "Just hold me, please!"

So he held her, bemused at the logic of women, while she sobbed her heart out on his shoulder, crying until she fell asleep. He lay her down gently, kissing her forehead as he rose. For a moment he considered sliding into the large bed next to her but quietly slipped out of the room instead. A shadowy figure was waiting for him outside the room. "Jesus, Groves!" Jack jumped, relieved that he had not given in to the temptation to stay. Theodore was leaning calmly against the banister in the darkness. "We just spoke – okay! An' now I'm going t' bed, alone, in that room there... savvy?"

88888

Catherine awoke in the night with a start, convinced it had been a dream. For over two weeks she had grieved for Jack, cursed and regretted her lack of courage to stay upon the Black Pearl even if it would have only been for the few months before he had been lost. But he was alive – God had given her another chance at this and she was not going to lack that courage now. Quietly she opened her door, listening for sounds of her brother snoring across the corridor. Yes, Theodore was asleep. Carefully she slipped along the landing, keeping to the shadows, until she reached the guest room – the guest room where Jack Sparrow was currently sleeping. She opened the door, gradually sliding into the room. Her hand brushed against the edge of the bed, guiding her in the darkness.

"An' I thought I was gonna have t' wait all night f' yer to get here…" Jack drawled. Without saying anything, she slid in next to him, her lips meeting his. "Damn, I've missed yer," he sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around her.

88888

It was there that Theodore found her the next morning, curled up asleep, her arm draped across him. "Just talking Sparrow?"

Jack looked at him, having awakened as soon as the door had opened. "She came t' me! An' I've already told yer mate, it's Captain Sparrow!" he defended.

"And I've already told you to leave my sister alone!" Theodore warned, his voice rising in anger.

Catherine stirred. "My, what a delightful way to wake up with two men shouting! Theo – go away!" She rolled over, ensuring she kept herself modestly covered. "Theo, I am here because I want to be. I was not forced, coerced, or threatened in any way..."

"And if Jill finds you like this?" Theodore argued.

Catherine sighed. "Well, if you would be so kind as to turn around Theo, I will get up." She rose, putting on her nightdress and dressing gown. Jack's hand traced the jagged outline of the scar on her back, her skin shuddering in memory at his touch. "There, decent enough?" Turning to Jack she added, "You'd better at least put a shirt on too... those tattoos are too well known." Her eyes were drawn to a fresh scar on his left shoulder, a deep and obviously cauterised wound.

"God has a sense of humour Kitty," he smiled at her questioning look. "I'll tell yer later, but yer'd better be gone before th' maid gets 'ere." He leaned across and kissed her, ignoring Theodore. "Thanks for m' hat!" he grinned. "Now go!"

88888

At breakfast, the two men sat opposite each other, Theodore glowering in response to Jack's grin. Having sent Jill to the kitchen for more tea, she sat between them. "Please! Will you two stop this!"

"Stop what?" they both said in unison.

"This! Am I going to have several weeks of this between the two of you! Theo, can you not be pleased that I am happy?" she pleaded.

"Not when he can only bring you grief!" Theodore hissed, aware of the proximity of Jill.

"And what would you know of grief, Theo. The only thing you love is that bloody ship!" She pushed her chair back, standing abruptly. It fell backwards with a clatter as she stormed out of the room.

"Why are yer so hard on her mate?" Jack asked quietly.

"Because I don't want her grieving over you the way she did over Greg and your profession is not famed for long life! What will it be? Pistol? Sword? Hangman's noose?"

Jack shrugged. "P'raps, but she's done her grieving these last few weeks. Let her live fer a while." He rose and quietly followed Catherine, knocking on her door, returning to his cultured speech. "Mistress Catherine, may I come in?"

The door slowly opened. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Kitty?" He held his arms out to her. "If it's t' be two weeks then let's enjoy 'em," he slurred, kissing her. "An' I promise I'll come back more often..."

88888


	21. Chapter 21 Have I Threatened You Before

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 21 – Have I Threatened You Before?**

Later that morning, Jack escorted Catherine down to the merchants' district of Port Royal. If Zeke had visited Catherine, someone would have gone to Will and Elizabeth as well. It seemed so long ago, that day when he asked Will how far he would go to save Elizabeth from Barbossa's clutches. Jack had never expected he would find a woman for whom he would answer the same, and ruefully chided himself for not realising it until she had nearly died. He opened the door into the blacksmith's workshop.

"Careful luv, there's a drop..." He gently lifted her down, turning as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Can I help you?" a soft, but masculine, voice called from the darkness. Will Turner slowly walked into the light, wiping dirty hands on a thick leather apron. He looked quizzically at Jack, his eyes puzzled. His visitor looked familiar, yet he did not make the connection.

"Yer seem somewhat confused, mate..." Jack slurred, "have I threatened you before?" A smile twitched, gold teeth catching the light.

Will's eyes widened and he took a sudden step backwards in disbelief. "Jack! Gibbs told us you were dead..." He looked at the small woman by Jack's side, frowning as he tried to place her. Captain Groves' sister? Here? And holding hands with Jack! In shock, Will's mind barely registered that he had suddenly sat down on a barrel.

Catherine smiled at the blacksmith's reaction, looking sideways up at Jack. "Like most of Jack's stories, his death has been greatly exaggerated!" Her lips twitched with amusement.

Will realised he had been holding his breath, and exhaled in a whoosh. "Elizabeth is up at the house. Wait a minute while I make the forge safe and lock up..." He barred the door, banked the fire and let them out the back of the workshop. He paused, realising Jack probably did not know the way to their house for, despite being in Port Royal on a number of occasions, he had not visited them since the wedding. "This way..." He lead them through a maze of small alleys to a more prosperous part of town where houses were modestly respectable, although not as smart as that of Captain Groves and his sister. He opened the door, ushering them through.

"Elizabeth – we have guests..." Will announced.

Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen. Although having been used to servants before her marriage, now she was solely responsible for the running of the house. The front of her dress was quite covered with flour and she was very obviously pregnant.

Jack grinned, his gold teeth flashing. "My, my Will – you have been busy!"

Elizabeth went white and Will rushed to her side, fearing she would faint. "Jack?" she gasped. "But I thought… Gibbs said..." Forgetting decorum, she dashed forwards and hugged him tightly.

"I could get used to this," Jack chuckled, glancing across at Catherine and remembering her own exuberant greeting. She met his eyes, blushing – clearly her thoughts had been the same.

88888

Will scurried about the house finding chairs for all of them and they sat in the small parlour whilst Jack recounted his adventures of how he had been wounded and knocked overboard before being rescued by Theodore, and spending several subsequent months pretending to be Thomas Wells, a spy. Elizabeth stared at Catherine when he told them of his arrival in Port Royal and of her firing a pistol at Lieutenant Gillette.

"And you missed? Such a pity! Noxious little creep!" Elizabeth laughed, remembering the lieutenant from her own encounters at official functions. She was pleased that her pregnancy allowed her to avoid many naval social events, for they never invited Will, although she was still obliged to play the hostess for her father's occasional soirees.

"I meant to miss... but he jumped quite nicely," Catherine smiled. "And I don't think Theo would have forgiven me if I had actually shot him."

88888

At that moment, Lieutenant Robert Gillette was complaining loudly to the Commodore, who had summoned Theodore as well to his office to explain the actions of his sister. Knocking quietly, he entered half-way through the lieutenant's tirade.

"Did she say how she knew Jack Sparrow was dead?" the Commodore asked carefully.

"No Commodore, but she referred to him as the 'late' Captain Sparrow. She has probably been consorting with her pirate friends again!" Lieutenant Gillette sneered.

Theodore sighed to himself. It seemed Robert Gillette did not take rejection very well.

James Norrington considered the revelation. Was Jack Sparrow truly dead? Was his earlier intuition all those weeks ago, when he first met Mister Wells on board HMS Resolute, wrong? He glanced at Captain Groves as he waited, considering this new information before turning back to the lieutenant. "So, then she pulled a pistol and fired it at you... why?"

"If I may Commodore," Theodore interjected. "Lieutenant Gillette has been bothering my sister whilst I have been away... insistent and continuing to court her when she had refused – several times, she assures me. How can she be blamed for what happened?" He paused. "And if she'd meant to hit him, he'd be dead. Catherine is a very good shot with a pistol, Commodore - I taught her myself."

Robert Gillette paled.

"I see," James Norrington mused. "Well I suggest that you leave the lady alone in future Mister Gillette. You might not be so fortunate or the lady so charitable next time. Dismissed Lieutenant!"

The Commodore turned and looked at his captain. "Your sister is gaining quite a reputation here at the fort, Captain Groves. Perhaps she needs a new husband to calm those wild spirits..."

"Catherine is her own woman, Commodore..." Theodore had already heard about the reputation his sister had gained particularly among the lower ranks who loved her for threatening Lieutenant Gillette.

"True, but nevertheless, the Governor is hosting a soiree next week to celebrate the success against von der Kirchhoff. Perhaps she could attend? It is possible she will find someone more to her liking than Lieutenant Gillette." Theodore bit his tongue, thinking that she had already found someone very much to her liking. "And you must bring Mister Wells also. The Governor wants to personally thank him for his involvement in the matter of the Black Pearl and the Muratania." Commodore Norrington's steady gaze and his emphasis on 'bring' and 'Wells' made it quite clear that his words were meant as no invitation, but were in fact an order.

Theodore's mind raced, but his face remained calm. "If I may be excused then, Commodore, I will inform Catherine and Mister Wells of your… requests… immediately. I am sure you understand, Sir, it can take a woman more than a week just to plan her outfit..."

"Of course, Captain Groves... dismissed." The Commodore smiled, humming to himself as Theodore dashed out of his office. If his intuition was wrong then Jack Sparrow was already dead, but if his nagging doubt was true then the night of the party should be quite a revelation. Yes, quite a revelation, indeed.

88888


	22. Chapter 22 Time to Panic!

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 22 – Time to Panic!**

"Great! Just bloody great!" Theodore cursed in vexation as he walked back to the house. Jack Sparrow had been good at fooling the Commodore during the last two months, but in front of the Governor and numerous others who had seen him before? And Robert Gillette? He would have to be blind not to see how Catherine and Jack's eyes followed each other. What about dancing? Etiquette? Could Jack Sparrow even dance! Glancing skywards he stomped home.

"Cat?" He walked through to the kitchen to find their maid preparing dinner alone. "Jill, have you seen Catherine?" he frowned, looking through the windows to see if she was in the garden arbour.

"Mistress Catherine and Mister Wells left together about an hour ago, Sir. I believe he mentioned about needing to replace the sword he lost..." Jill apologised, bobbing a curtsey.

Theodore knew instantly where they would have gone, cursing Jack for dragging his sister deeper into his intrigues, but when he reached the smithy the door was shut and barred. "Damn you, Jack!" he cursed. Turning on his heels, the irate captain headed towards the house belonging to Will Turner.

88888

The four of them all jumped on hearing the loud banging on the door. Will rose and glanced cautiously out of the window, looking in alarm at Catherine. "It's the Captain – I think he's alone." And clearly in a mood, Will thought, apprehensive as he opened the door and let him in.

"I assume that my sister and Sparrow are here..." But before Will could answer, or ask what he meant by 'Sparrow', Theodore walked into the parlour, visibly fuming. "This is getting out of hand Jack - somebody will notice!" He stood there, toying with his cuff button, a habit of his when he was unsure of himself. "If they haven't already!" he added worriedly.

"Captain Groves, can we help you?" Elizabeth asked smiling innocently.

He sighed, turning to face her, realising Jack would have told them everything. "You are going to have to – all of you! The Governor, your father, is throwing a party next week – and you," he looked at Jack and Catherine, "both of you," he emphasised, "are invited." Jack suddenly did not look so assured. "Jesus, Jack – can you even dance?"

"Ah, a lot can be learned in a week?" Jack slurred hopefully.

"Robert Gillette will be there too!" Now Catherine did not look assured. Theodore glanced at Will and Elizabeth. "So we have a week in which all we have to do is teach propriety, social amenity, protocol and dancing to a pirate.... oh, and get a tailor that is blind!" And to teach these two to keep their hands off each other he thought to himself.

"I can adjust clothes to fit, Theo. You know if anyone sees Jack's tattoos then the whole charade is blown." Catherine frowned, considering. "Mistress Turner – we will need to have music if we are to teach Jack to dance..."

Jack looked flummoxed. Elizabeth laughed. "Call me Elizabeth," she smiled. "And yes, I am sure it will be my pleasure to sort out Captain Sparrow!" Both women turned to stare at him, pointedly.

Jack suddenly looked worried.

88888

A week passed filled with hours of frantic sewing for Catherine, plus etiquette and dancing lessons for Jack. Elizabeth and Catherine got on well and Jack to his dismay, often found himself ganged up on. He began to have nightmares of a swordfight with Norrington, set to music. Although he had to admit, he did seem to have a natural flair for the movements. He was surprised, though pleased to see that his feet really did remember most of what his dancing master had laboured so diligently to drill into him all those years ago.

"One, two, step, one, two, three, step, one, two, now back, two, three..." In the small parlour, Elizabeth counted the beat whilst Catherine led Jack through the complex figures of the dance, wondering if he was even 'trying' to avoid bumping into the furniture. "Hands, Jack!" she cautioned.

"Whoops," he grinned, trying to look innocent as he tripped Catherine so that she landed in a heap on the small sofa. He grinned as he trapped her beneath him. "Mmmmnnn, much better," he teased.

"Jack!" both women protested in unison.

"What?" Jack looked wide-eyed at Elizabeth before turning back to kiss Catherine, pleased to sense her respond beneath him, her hands reaching to encircle him.

"You two!" Elizabeth sighed in despair. She was beginning to think that Catherine was as hopeless as Jack at times. "I can see that we will get nothing else done today. It is late - go home both of you!"

Jack grinned, and helped Catherine to her feet, ushering her out of the parlour before Elizabeth could change her mind.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," Catherine managed to laugh before she disappeared, propelled towards the doorway by Jack. He kissed her again, more urgently before they opened the front door, both knowing that they would have to maintain the façade of proper decorum until they reached the privacy of her home.

Jack smiled as she took his arm, walking demurely beside him. The tremor in her hand betrayed her thoughts and he grinned in delight, knowing that they were far from demure, or respectable. "Why Mistress Reyes," he teased "are you cold?" He took off his jacket, making a show of placing it around her shoulders, "Or is it my presence that makes you tremble?"

For a moment Catherine did not answer, biting her lip. "Why was my life so simple before I met you?" she puzzled, her voice quiet in the night air as she walked beside him. "Damn pirate!" she hissed, but there was no venom in her voice. Jack wisely bit his tongue, matching his stride to hers as they walked in silence back to the house. Catherine quietly unlocked the door, slipped into the privacy of the lobby, creeping silently up the stairs to avoid waking Theodore.

Jack shut her bedroom door behind him, clicking the lock. "Why am I a damned pirate?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I called you a damn pirate," she smiled affectionately. "I am the one that is damned." He looked at her frowning, not understanding her comment. "Damned to shame my brother and family if I go with you," she explained, "and damned to a life of nothingness if I don't..."

"So come with me like I've asked," he tempted as he unlaced her. "I would look after you, Kitty..."

She shook her head sadly. "I cannot," she apologised.

"Well p'raps I can offer some more persuasion?" Jack slipped out of his clothes, guiding her to the bed and kissing her until she wrapped herself around him.

"Hold me," she whispered.

Jack did, surprised to discover her crying quietly. He held her silently, admitting ruefully that she was not the only one damned by their relationship.

88888

Two days before the party, Jack and Will disappeared. Elizabeth and Catherine were both frantic with worry but could not spare the time go searching, having to finish sewing Jack's clothes. It was nearly dark when the two men walked up to the small house, smiling and joking with each other.

"Where..." Catherine began, but she did not get a chance to say more.

Jack put his fingers to her lips. "SSssshhhhhh Kitty!" he smiled. "Pearl's offshore!" A huge grin split his face. "I've seen Gibbs an' all th' crew and they're ready to meet me as soon as this is done."

She sighed in relief. With the Black Pearl close by Jack would be safer. "But why didn't you just go with them?" she asked, confused.

"I couldn't leave now," Jack explained. "Too many questions would be asked of Theo, an' I do owe him m' life in a way, so it wouldn't be proper like." He smiled again. "I got yer a present..." He reached into his waistcoat pocket and handed her two beautiful pearl drop earrings. "For the party luv!" he winked.

88888


	23. Chapter 23 The Party

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 23 – The Party**

Year 2 - Late October

The evening of the party came too quickly for the conspirators, but Jack was as ready as he would ever be and everyone prayed nothing would go wrong. Jack and Theodore fidgeted in the hallway waiting for Catherine to join them. At last they could hear footsteps. Catherine stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at them and smiling. Jack gulped, willing his body to stillness. She looked incredible, especially as he had only seen her in plain, sombre-coloured dresses before. She was a vision in scarlet silk brocade edged with lace, tight at the waist with three-quarter length sleeves and a modest neckline. He noticed she was wearing both the pearl earrings and the pearl necklace that he knew she never took off.

Even Theodore stared at his sister. "You look delightful Catherine, and your timing is impeccable." A carriage clattered to a stop outside of the house. "If we are ready..." She took her brother's arm and walked with him to where the carriage waited. Jack followed behind, eagerly anticipating the evening's promised entertainment.

88888

Jack leaned contentedly against the wall, watching the manoeuvres and posturing of the notables of Port Royal. The Roseridge heir, Damian, was there, but had failed to recognise him. So had everyone who, he hoped, could possibly be a threat. A number of young, gawking officers had asked Catherine for a dance, but Lieutenant Gillette had thankfully not approached her. James Norrington walked across the room, standing next to him.

"Quite the social occasion, Commodore Norrington," Jack complimented, carefully ensuring that he maintained his American accent.

James Norrington frowned. "Not dancing, Mister Wells?" He had danced with a number of the ladies present that evening and was hoping for an opportunity to dance with Catherine soon.

"Maybe later, when my two left feet have had a chance to get acquainted," Jack joked, cautious of showing his gold teeth. "Although perhaps I should make haste to ask Mistress Reyes before your young officers fill her evening." He could see her looking around for her brother, who was talking politely with the Governor. She glanced at Jack, smiled, and walked over to stand primly before them.

"Commodore, Mister Wells," she said softly.

"Mister Wells was just summoning the courage to ask you to dance Mistress Reyes, but perhaps I should beat him to it," the Commodore smiled.

Sensing a challenge, Jack could not resist. "Mistress Catherine?" Jack bowed, offering his hand, for it was a tune Jack knew and one he could dance reasonably well. "Sir" she murmured, her eyebrows coyly warning him to keep his roving hands under control, noting the Commodore's cheek tic at Jack's use of her Christian name.

James Norrington watched Catherine dance with Thomas Wells. He had been so sure he knew the man, but his dancing was fluid, graceful, assured – how could a pirate have known that? This man could not be the person he had thought – could it? He had been so nearly sure, but he could not just ask the man to show his forearm – especially if he was truly Mister Thomas Wells it would be an terrible insult. Although if he was right, how would he explain to young James that he was about to hang his hero – the hero to whom he owed the boy's life. Unsure, the Commodore rubbed the bridge of his nose, mind whirring. But Mistress Reyes had told Lieutenant Gillette he was dead? Ack! Why did even thinking about Jack Sparrow always give him a headache?

"Not dancing, Commodore?" Elizabeth quietly came and stood next to him, having seen him frowning at Jack. "Perhaps I may have the next dance?"

"I'd be delighted Mistress Turner," he smiled. Sparrow or not, the problem could wait until the morning.

Elizabeth carefully steered him to the other side of the dance floor, well away from the subject of his gaze.

88888

The dance finished and Jack and Catherine left the dance floor heading towards the heavily laden refreshment table, and then into the quiet of the garden carrying a delicate cut crystal goblet of wine each. A number of young couples strolled about discretely kissing, but Jack led Catherine to the darker shade of one of the arbours. "When I leave t'night, I want yer t' come with me," he said quietly. "Be m' woman Kitty... please."

"I cannot..." He could see the indecision in her face, tears welling in her eyes as she bit her lip. She put her goblet down on the bench. "I cannot bring the shame upon my brother... he has been so good to me, since everything, helped me..." She shut her eyes, as if reciting the words by memory.

"Stop making excuses, Kitty. I'm not leavin' without yer," Jack argued. "I'd abduct yer if I thought it would work," he sighed.

"But I cannot be your woman, Jack," Catherine cried, sniffing as tears ran down her face.

"What shame is there in going with me?" Jack puzzled, handing her his lacy handkerchief. "I'd keep yer safe - on m' honour luv!" he vowed.

Catherine looked at him miserably, shaking her head. "I cannot shame my family..." she wept.

"Yet yer happy enough fer me t' visit yer at night," he argued. "An' fer yer brother t' know of it!"

"But to go with you would be to openly admit my shame," she said quietly.

Jack blinked, looking at her in confusion. "An' pray what shame would that be?" he asked, unsure of her objections.

Catherine looked up at him tearfully. "To admit I love a pirate..." she whispered.

"So if yer luv me why will yer not go with me?" he pressed in frustration.

"I cannot," Catherine said, her voice a mere whisper, nearly inaudible over her tears. "I will not shame my family by being your woman."

"T' hell with yer family!" Jack cursed. "What about us?" he demanded.

"I..." she stuttered, utterly miserable, staring at her hands in her lap, unable to talk further through her tears.

"So yer damn us both with yer decision," Jack said bitterly, breaking off their conversation as another couple walked by. He downed the contents of his goblet in one gulp, putting it safely under the bench. He stared up at the stars moodily. The silence dragged until finally he spoke. "Well I'm not leavin' without yer! If I can't abduct yer and yer won't be m' woman then will yer be m' wife? Will that satisfy yer bleedin' family honour?"

Catherine gasped in shock, looking up at him. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she whispered, her face pale in the light of the Chinese paper lanterns that softly lit the garden.

"If that is what it will take t' get yer t' come with me then yes!" He looked intently at her, his eyes demanding an answer. "Well?" he pressed, "will yer come with me as m' wife?"

"I would like to but…" she stuttered, shocked by his offer.

"But what now?" Jack cried in exasperation.

She bit her lip, looking at him, her eyes worried. "I must say something that might affect your offer…" she said cautiously.

"An' what pray tell would that be?" Jack frowned, until he suddenly realised what she was struggling to say. His voice softened. "Is this about yer bein' unable t' have children?" he asked quietly.

"How did you…" she gasped.

"I overheard when you an' Theo argued on board," he admitted. "But it doesn't change m' offer in th' slightest. I want yer as m' wife - an' not havin' children does not matter t' me…" He smiled reassuringly at her. "Will yer be m' wife, Kitty?"

For a moment she sat, biting her lip as she looked at him before smiling shyly. She leaned across and kissed him, nodding through her tears. "Yes," she said quietly. "If you want me… I will."

Jack smiled, brushing her tears away with his thumb as he started to kiss her back, but he broke the kiss and held his fingers to her lips. "Sssshhh," he warned, hearing footsteps crunch nearby.

Somebody was walking towards them along the gravel path – Lieutenant Gillette. He stared at them in shock, their intimacy obvious even to his jealous eyes. "So this is why you rejected my proposal..." he spluttered. "To sit canoodling with a spy! I thought you of a higher class than that, Mistress Reyes..."

Jack's voice cut in dangerously, his hand reaching automatically for a weapon that was not there. "She has more class than you've the wit to appreciate, boy." He rose, offering Catherine his arm but she took his hand instead. He smiled. "I think I should get you home love..." They left the lieutenant spluttering on the path, incandescent with rage behind them as they walked across the grass back to the Governor's house.

Theodore was watching from the shadow of the vine-covered pergola, waiting for Catherine and Jack in the darkness by the large glass French doors. He sighed, noticing they were walking hand in hand, wondering if there had been anything he could have done to prevent what he feared had happened.

"Theo..." Catherine began, but he shook his head sadly.

"You're going with him, aren't you?" he said quietly. "Tonight?"

Catherine nodded. "As his wife," she whispered, standing on tiptoe to kiss her brother on the cheek. "I've a few things to take, then we'll just keep walking." She looked at him sadly. "I'll write..."

She could see he was struggling with what he wanted to say. "Keep her safe Sparrow," he whispered, before turning on his heels and returning to the party, not seeing the hand that Jack cautiously held out to him. Although Theodore was glad that his sister had found love again, he wished it had been with anyone else in the Caribbean, in the entire world, anyone except for Captain Jack Sparrow.

88888


	24. Chapter 24 Return to the Pearl

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 24 – Return to the Pearl**

A rough, weathered hand reached down to help her from the ship's boat. "Kitty!" An enormous grin beamed down at her. "Nice t' see you again!" Joshamee kissed her on the cheek before holding her at arms length. "Wow, look at yer!" he whistled.

"Good to see you too, Joshamee... and in nicer circumstances!" She hugged the gruff pirate before disappearing in an enormous hug from Zeke who picked her up, throwing her in the air in delight. She stumbled as he released her, only to be caught and hugged by yet another – this time Oran. Soon she was dizzy with hugs.

"An' don't I get no welcomin' kiss?" Jack's sour voice echoed from below. "Gee Gibbs, yer disappoint me! Gimme a hand with this bleedin' trunk!"

A small but stout leather trunk with iron banding was pushed upwards. Joshamee Gibbs leaned across and hauled it onto deck. It was rapidly followed by Jack. "Welcome aboard Captain!" He eyed Jack's clothes with surprise, noting the pirate looked like a proper gentleman.

Jack looked around at some new faces, eyes watching him cautiously whilst trying not to be seen leering at the woman. "Yer can introduce me t' th' new men later... I need t' get outta these fancy clothes." He nodded to Joshamee. "Tortuga!"

"Weigh anchor an hoist the sails! Move!" Joshamee ordered and the crew hurried to obey as Jack picked up Catherine's trunk, carrying it through to his cabin.

Jack and Catherine quickly changed from their fine clothes. Jack was glad to be back in his normal clothes that he had squeezed into Catherine's trunk with her clothes, Theodore having kept them safe and secret. Catherine managed to plait and weave some of his beads back into his shorter hair. Her hand reached to his face, tracing the line of his chin. "You'll not have to shave for quite a while if you want me to plait these in." She looked at the remaining beads, before replacing them in the small box whilst Jack re-kohled his eyes.

"I'm back!" Jack grinned delightedly. "An' I got m' hat back too!" He watched appreciatively as Catherine quickly changed into one of his old shirts and the set of breeches that she had worn before. He realised that he would have to get her some sea clothes of her own. She knew that her dress would be unsuitable for living on board and, despite her dislike of wearing breeches, realised the practicality of them. He handed her a pistol. "'Ere, tuck this in yer belt. I don't know th' new crew… savvy?"

She smiled back. "Aye, savvy," she mimicked, kissing him before following him out onto deck.

88888


	25. Chapter 25 Conspiracy Unmasked

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 25 – Conspiracy Unmasked**

Theodore smiled sadly to himself as Jill repeated the shocking gossip she that had heard in the marketplace, suspecting correctly that Robert Gillette was covertly involved with spreading the news. "Said she'd run off with Mister Wells, she did ... and he seemed such a nice gentleman too. Who would've believed it?" Jill paused for breath only when a loud knock sounded at the door.

Theodore was surprised to see the Commodore standing on his doorstep. "If I may have a word, Captain Groves?" He stepped inside without waiting to be asked.

"Some tea, Commodore?" Jill bobbed a curtsey on seeing who the guest was and, when he nodded, hurried to the kitchen. Theodore led the Commodore into the lounge.

"Well, that went better than I thought..." James Norrington began.

"Sir?" Theodore frowned, wondering what the Commodore was referring to.

James Norrington raised one eyebrow as he looked at Theodore. "Jack Sparrow and your little deception..." he explained.

"Sir?" Theodore paled as he realised that he had been discovered. He sat quietly waiting to hear his punishment, nervously twirling his cuff button.

James Norrington smiled, Theodore's reaction confirming his guess. "Don't worry, Captain, nobody else spotted it, I'm sure of that. Sparrow had me puzzled even at the dance, but I am sure it was him, especially since your sister now appears to have gone as well. It was him, wasn't it?"

Theodore grasped for words. "How long have you known, Sir?" he asked.

The Commodore waited for Jill to serve the tea and leave. "I've suspected since we met. He had me fooled to be sure, but there was something there I couldn't shake. By the time I was more certain, he was too useful in the hunt for von der Kirchhoff. I never thought he could keep it up for so long, especially at the Governor's mansion, the dancing and all. I was going to confront him this morning but he has already left." He sighed disappointedly. "Will you tell me why the deception?"

"I owed him my life, Sir, that time up in New York... when he was hauled onto the Resolute my only thought was to get him safely back to his ship, but it just took a bit longer than I imagined. Plus I owed him Catherine's life, twice over..."

"And your sister?" James Norrington ventured.

Theodore sagged, realising that he would have to tell the Commodore. "She recognised him immediately, Sir. I don't know how, women's intuition or something." He paused. "They intend to marry, or so I believe," he added quietly.

"Well, the Black Pearl will be well out of these waters by now," James Norrington sighed. He paused. "I cannot order naval ships not to fire on the ship, even if I know your sister might be on board."

"I understand Sir..." Theodore acknowledged.

The Commodore smiled kindly. "But I can order them to unofficially look the other way if they can. Sparrow has proved useful twice now... perhaps third time will pay all?" he suggested.

88888

The new crew members eyed the stranger before them... the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Everybody had thought him dead when he had been knocked overboard in the battle with the Muratania but it appeared that he had since then been fighting on a English naval ship pretending to be a spy! Then, having lived two weeks in Port Royal, been wined and dined at the Governor's residence, he steals the sister of one of the naval officers as his woman... no, wife he had said. The younger pirates looked at him in awe.

The woman, Kitty, was talking quietly with a number of the old crew, hugging and laughing. She obviously had been on board before and had dressed in one of the captain's shirts and old cut-off breeches. All eyes faced forwards though when Joshamee Gibbs walked along the line with the captain, introducing each new man in turn.

"Right, well yer've been on board for a while so you've had Gibbs' chat an' know how we work. We'll get t' know each other later." His voice dropped ominously. "I only have one thing to say, an' I'll say it now, an' I'll say it but once – touch Kitty an' I'll kill you." He paused, watching faces as his threat registered. "Back to work!"

88888


	26. Chapter 26 The Note

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 26 – The Note**

Year 2 - Early November

Will handed to Elizabeth the folded note that he had found pushed under the smithy door that morning when he returned home for his lunch. The handwriting was neat, well-formed and clearly a woman's hand; it was addressed to the two of them, but he did not recognise the script belonging to anyone he knew.

"It just says 'November 16. Port au Prince. Bring Theo. J&C'... nothing else," he frowned, unable to make sense of it.

Elizabeth read the note herself, looking confused as well. "I'll go and see Captain Groves later today since it mentions him and see if he can make any sense of it. I believe it means that Jack and Catherine want us to be in Port au Prince on that day, with Captain Groves, but why I do not know?" she sighed.

88888

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth walked up the hill to the fort and, ensuring they were not being watched, showed the note to Theodore Groves. He raised one eyebrow and smiled quietly to himself. "I guess I'd better make preparations then," he sighed. "I never thought she'd actually do it."

"You know what this is about?" Elizabeth frowned, puzzled by his attitude.

He nodded wryly. "Your friend, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is about to get married to my sister." Elizabeth gasped in shock. "So I guess we'd better arrange not to miss it?"

88888

Theodore Groves stood before the Commodore. If the Commodore had wished it, he could have been court-martialled and thrown into jail for the deception with Jack Sparrow, but neither he nor the Commodore had mentioned the incident since his sister had left.

"You say your sister is to marry Mister Wells," the Commodore's lips twitched, knowing the lie for what it was but not correcting it.

"Yes Sir. I would like permission to attend the ceremony." Theodore glanced around, ensuring there was nobody within earshot. "To make sure he goes through with it if nothing else!" At least Catherine would be an honest woman, even if the man she was marrying was a pirate.

The Commodore sat quietly at his desk, considering his options. "You may have three weeks from tomorrow. Perhaps you should take James, he would enjoy the voyage. I will expect a report on the shipping you encounter upon your return however..."

"Thank you, Sir!" Theodore sighed in relief, more than a little shocked at the Commodore suggesting he take James. Although the boy had recently turned six, he was not yet sure of the child's discretion.

James Norrington continued. "I am especially interested in reports about Bailie and the Blessed Mae. He makes Sparrow look like a saint. He was operating up near the Bahamas and north of the Windward Passage. He's the one that sank the Lynn, but he has disappeared..." Theodore did not need reminding of the treatment his sister received from Bailie, nor had the Commodore forgotten that the man had caused the death of his baby niece Sarah. "I don't want him in these waters," he warned.

"What about Mister Wells, Sir? He's worked with us before? When Catherine marries him, he might consider it a personal matter?" Theodore suggested.

The Commodore considered Theodore's words. "He might. Mention it to him. Perhaps something can be worked out for it would be a shame to have to hang a man when he keeps proving so useful..."

88888


	27. Chapter 27 Port au Prince

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 27 – Port au Prince**

So it was that Theodore Groves found himself dressed in civilian clothes and travelling with the Turners and a highly excited James Schott, on a small trading ship to Port au Prince. Elizabeth's pregnancy made travelling difficult for her, but the birth was not for another three to four months and she insisted on going. Jack Sparrow getting married was something she was determined not to miss, however awkward the journey was. When they arrived, they could see the Black Pearl sitting at anchor in the bay and they soon found a fisherman willing to row them out.

Jack leaned over the rail. "Thought you'd never get here! What kept yer?" He stretched down and carefully helped Elizabeth onto deck. "My, you're puttin' on weight, Missy!" he teased as Theodore and Will climbed up after her. "Come into the cabin..."

The cabin had certainly changed since Elizabeth had last been on board, when she had been abducted by Captain Barbossa and the ship was cursed, dark, dirty and scary. Indeed, it had even changed in the short time since Theodore had seen it - now the cabin was clean, in good repair and, as the windows had been opened, there was only a mild lingering smell of rum.

The biggest shock, however, was Catherine. She had wriggled into a narrow crevice, beneath the bunk, Ned Cotton's macaw screeching encouragement from above. All that could be seen of her was the soles of her very dirty bare feet. "Come here you little… got you!" She wriggled back out of the crack, holding a flapping, squawking, and extremely indignant young red macaw in her hand. Her wavy hair was plaited, she was wearing breeches and a plain, but now very dusty shirt. "Who's bright idea…" She stopped muttering to herself on seeing their guests, trying unsuccessfully to hide the bird behind her back. Her face whitened as the bird decided to eat one of her knuckles, but she started to laugh on seeing their youngest guest entering the cabin.

"Come here, James – you might as well take her now!" she smiled.

He came forward uncertainly. Ned's macaw, on seeing him, flew across to the boys shoulder, and perched eating his hair.

"We were going to send her back with Theo, but as you are here you can have her now." She placed the bird on his free shoulder. He sagged a little under the weight, but his grin went from ear to ear.

"Yer'd better name 'er," Jack said, slipping his arms about Catherine's waist as he rested his head on top of hers.

James thought. He smiled shyly at Jack, "Could I call her Pearl… it's a lady's name, isn't it?"

"Heaven knows what ole' Norrington'll say 'bout that!" Jack smiled broadly and everybody laughed.

88888

There were still a few days before the wedding, but every crew member and guest spent their time cleaning, polishing the ship until she gleamed. Clothes were washed, bodies were washed – with soap even, and the days flew by. The three adult guests slept in the sick bay, taking up all of the bunks, but James insisted on sleeping in a hammock with the crew.

Theodore looked at his sister in a different light over those few days. She dressed differently for a start, but her whole demeanour had changed – returned to the carefree nature he remembered from their childhood. Of course, she had not worn breeches then, nor wandered around with a pistol tucked into them, but then, this was a pirate ship and they were not in Portsmouth Harbour. She still did not like men standing too close to her though. She could cope if it was just one person, such as when dancing, or with people she knew, but too many men, too many strangers, still worried her. The crew knew this, if not the reason why, and always gave her as much space as they could.

On the evening before the ceremony, Catherine was grateful of that space, finding herself alone by the ship's rail as she stared out to sea. She looked quietly down at her hand, twirling her wedding ring on her finger; it had never been off her hand since Greg had placed it there. Greg's ring. Her smile was sad, but not unhappy, as she took the ring, slowly, from her finger, and let go of it, watching as it made a small splash and disappeared. For a moment she fancied it would find its way back to him, somewhere beneath the waves, and that he would know that she was happy once more.

"Yer could've sold that," Jack said softly, having crept up on her without her noticing. She jumped, turning sharply and stumbling back against the rail. Jack's hand shot out, catching her before she could overbalance and fall.

Catherine smiled gratefully, but shook her head at his words. "It wouldn't have been right. It belonged to him and now it is back with him." She placed her hands in his, stretching up to kiss him. "Tomorrow I start a new life… with you. I must let go of the past."

"Aye," he nodded. "T'morrow yer'll be Mistress Sparrow, respectfully married…"

"Respectfully married to a pirate!" she snorted. "Do you think he'd mind?"

"He was Navy, wasn't he?" Jack asked, smiling reassuringly at her for he realised she had never spoken about her previous husband before and, other than the name Greg Reyes, he knew nothing about him.

"He was," she replied, her voice a mere whisper. "A lieutenant on HMS Comet…"

"A lieutenant, eh?" He held her to him, his arms encircling her waist. "Well, if he luved yer then I'm sure he'd be glad that yer are happy…" He paused, looking down at her upturned face. "Yer are happy, aren't yer, Kitty?"

Catherine smiled up at him. "I am," she assured him. "Blissfully happy…"

"Well, how about I make yer even happier…" He started to lead her back towards their cabin.

"Jack!" she protested. "You know it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony! You'll have to sleep elsewhere!"

Jack nuzzled her neck. "That only counts on th' actual day," he grinned. "I'll be gone by midnight…"

"Promise?" she frowned, trying to keep a straight face as his braided beard tickled her collarbone.

"I promise…" he vowed, pausing his kissing briefly as he pulled the cabin doors shut behind him and locked them before leading her to their bunk. "Eight bells, but not a moment sooner!"

88888


	28. Chapter 28 The Wedding

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 28 – The Wedding**

Year 2 - November 16

The sky was overcast on the day of the wedding, threatening rain, but nobody on board seemed to care. Joshamee Gibbs rowed into Port au Prince to collect the minister who would perform the ceremony. "An Anglican priest," Jack had bragged when Will reminded him of a previous escapade. "A proper parson of the Church of England all robed and holy like!"

The minister had been uncertain about the ceremony, but the pirates had paid a very large donation to the church, as well as to the town for safe anchorage. The crew had been well behaved and indeed, only the more senior crew had been seen in town. Whatever people might say about the Black Pearl and her captain, he was an honest man in his own right and ran a decent ship… if you overlooked that he was, in fact, a pirate.

The women-folk were gathered in the main cabin, waiting for the minister to arrive. The pirates were courteous, offering him a drink before the ceremony. He declined, but looking at some of them, they had already started. Theodore looked towards the doors on hearing a startled gasp from inside, frowning at Jack who smiled smugly.

"I think we should start, if the ladies are ready?" the minister suggested, smoothing his robes from the climb on board.

Theodore knocked on the cabin doors. "Ladies?"

The doors opened and Elizabeth led James by the hand. He held a posy of flowers, the rich tropical flowers that grew wild throughout the islands. The decorous effect was somewhat ruined when two macaws flew from the rigging and sat one on each shoulder. Giggles echoed from the cabin and then Catherine emerged, her hand resting gently on her brother's arm when she reached the doorway. He realised that he had not seen her so happy for a long time, regretting for a moment that it was Jack Sparrow that had brought about this change in her. He wished it had been any other man and not one he would be honour bound to hang if ever he caught him.

He smiled down at his sister, noticing that she was wearing the red dress that she had worn to the Governor's mansion, but that Elizabeth had done her hair in ringlets woven with flowers. She, too, carried a posy of flowers, but it was the gem about her neck that drew most eyes, his included.

Jack had given her a small box the night before, warning her not to open it until just before the ceremony. She had been sorely tempted to peek, but had not, although she dropped the box in shock when she finally did open it. It was a ruby, the size of an apricot stone, cut to catch every angle of light and shaped as a heart. An ornate clasp allowed it to be attached to her pearl necklace. It was the finest gem that Jack had ever found, all right – stolen, and seeing it about her throat he knew he had kept it for the right reasons, hoarding it for years.

Even the minister stared. He cleared his throat. "If we are ready?"

Jack grinned lop-sidedly. "Yup, guess so!"

"You have the rings?" Will handed the minister the two rings that Jack had given him earlier as Catherine came to stand beside Jack.

"We are gathered here," he began, "to celebrate the marriage of Jack Sparrow to Catherine Reyes with the formal ceremony of the giving of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings forever remind you of the vows you have taken."

Jack fidgeted. Even his near-hanging had not gone on this long.

The minister continued. "Now, if you will repeat after me... I, Jack, take you, Catherine, to be my wedded wife..."

Jack gulped, realizing that there was absolutely no backing out, Theodore's glare confirming the fact. He took a deep breath. "I, Jack, take you, Catherine, to be my wedded wife..."

"To have and to hold from this day forward..." he said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward..." Jack smiled. He liked the holding bit, but the having was more fun.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..." the minister smiled, amused at the thought of a poor pirate captain.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..." Better and richer was far nicer Jack thought.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part..." he intoned.

"In sickness or in 'ealth, to love an' t' cherish 'till death do us part..." A long time off I hope, he prayed.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." The minister looked to Jack as he finished his vows.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Unless I'm drunk, he would have liked to have added, but doubted the minister would agree to those words. He smiled as he saw Catherine looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face, biting her lip as if she knew his thoughts.

The minister smiled as he turned to Catherine. "And now you, Catherine, repeat after me... I, Catherine, take you, Jack, to be my wedded husband..."

She looked as nervous as he, momentarily biting her lip, but when she spoke, her voice was level and calm. "I, Catherine, take you, Jack, to be my wedded husband..."

Jack's mind drifted as she repeated the same vows. Rings were exchanged and then he got to kiss her. The crew exploded in raucous jeering and cat-calls, but he ignored them. Eventually he came up for air. "Drinks all around!" Jack declared.

The crew cheered and headed below decks where the food and drink waited. Catherine and Zeke had worked hard in the galley and the trestles groaned under the weight of it all. Despite the party, Jack still kept a watch on decks. Straws had been chosen to see who would remain on watch whilst the others partied, but they knew it had to be done. He was pleased to see Joshamee Gibbs and Ned Cotton had volunteered for the watch, he wanted people he trusted. Joshamee rowed the minister back to shore and most of the pirates got soundly drunk.

88888

Jack smiled as he turned the key in the lock, barring any of the crew from entering. He turned, wobbling slightly as he removed his weaponbelt and pistol, before eagerly reaching for the laces of Catherine's dress… his wife's dress.

He mulled the words over in his mind, smiling to himself. His wife. Slowly he slid the red brocade from her shoulders, repeating his ministrations with her undershift as her nimble fingers removed his sash. He grinned as she reached for his breeches, groaning as she slid them past his hips. "Kitty," he murmured, tickling her neck with his braided beard, kissing, nibbling as his hands removed her undergarments. Momentarily he pulled away, eyeing her as she stood before him, naked but for her jewellery. He stepped from his breeches as she tugged his shirt over his head until he, too, was a naked. A grin split his face as he scooped her up, throwing her gently onto the bunk. "Mine!" he declared, climbing in beside her and planting kisses enthusiastically over her body.

Catherine smiled a little hazily back at him, realising she was only slightly less inebriated than he was. Although she had not drunk much wine, she was unused to it and, together with the atmosphere and the dancing, it had left her giddy. She wrapped her arms about him as his lips met hers, kissing him eagerly. "Mine too," she slurred, wrapping herself about him. "Mine too!"

88888


	29. Chapter 29 Tortuga

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 29 - Tortuga**

There were numerous sore heads, even by pirate standards, the next morning. Everybody spoke in hushed whispers or in signs. Catherine found herself in the galley, one of the few with only a minor hangover, cooking up breakfast for all the crew. She knew her brother had to get back to Port Royal within the week and Jack had said that they would drop their four guests off as close to the town as they dared.

Theodore had been stooped over the large table in the cabin with Jack all morning. Maps and charts lay scattered about.

"So ole' Norrington knew then?" Jack chuckled.

Theodore sighed. "He guessed, but couldn't prove it. But he is more worried about Bailie."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the name. "Francis Bailie's a bastard to be sure. Ne'er set eyes on him myself, but Kitty could give you a description. I'll spread the word – men like him give us pirates a bad name."

Theodore bit back the retort that all pirates deserved it, but then there were pirates and then there were pirates – as he was rapidly learning.

Jack sighed and explained. "If people know we just want their goods, it's okay, but if they think they'll all be killed then they'll fight much harder…". He paused. "Plus dead people can't make return trips… so it's very short-sighted of Bailie, if yer get my drift? I owe him too for what he did to Kitty – I don't want him t' die too quick."

Theodore smiled, both he and the Commodore had guessed correctly about Jack's feelings towards the Captain of the Blessed Mae.

"I tell yer what. We need t' get a few supplies up at Tortuga an' I'll ask around when I'm there. Won't delay yer by more than a day, an' it might be worth it," Jack suggested.

"All right, " he nodded. The Commodore would not mind him being a day late if he could gather more definite information on the Francis Bailie and his ship the Blessed Mae.

88888

Tortuga was abuzz with news, not least of which involved the marriage of Captain Jack Sparrow. Every crew member found themselves feted with ale, and sometimes even rum, in exchange for news of the ceremony. They drank well, but their captain was another matter. If Francis Bailie had moved south then Jack wanted him dead. Searching the taverns took time, but within a few hours he had managed to gather six other captains that were in port. Most were younger men, and a woman, still trying to gain a name for themselves, and the lure of Jack's fame had drawn them to the table. They all eyed the gold band on his finger suspiciously, wondering if this was another of his many infamous ruses.

"Well Sparrow… what is so urgent that I had to leave a willin' whore for it?" Captain Robert DeWitt asked. He was a stocky man in his late thirties with an exaggerated view of his own importance.

"The Blessed Mae." The table hushed. The other Captains that had been having quiet private conversations turned sharply. "She's disappeared and is rumoured to be headin' south."

"Who says?" Captain Peter Gitlin asked, weasel-faced and weasel-voiced.

"I have my sources," Jack assured them.

"Name 'em Jack, or we'll up and leave," Robert DeWitt threatened. "Ain't gonna waste a night ashore for a madman's ramblings…".

Jack remembered why he had never liked Robert DeWitt, and realised he would have to name his source to keep them at the table. "Well, I've heard him called many things, but few have called Commodore Norrington a madman…"

"Norrington!" Captain Edward Harris hissed, his eyes bulging as he looked around worriedly! "What in God's name are you doing talking to Norrington? And why ain't yer hung?"

"That would be hanged," Jack corrected, "and I guess a formal dinner at the Governor's mansion ain't the place for a hanging nowadays, all those delicate people yer understand. Nice food though…" He paused, remembering and delighting in the expressions on his fellow captains' faces. "But," he twiddled his wedding ring, "having just married the delightful sister of Captain Groves…"

"So it is true!" Captain Pelagius Teves snorted, laughing. "You sneaky bastard!"

Jack just smiled. "If Norrington is right then the Blessed Mae headed south. I've heard rumours that she was spotted south of the Windward Passage last week…"

"I saw her," Captain Andrea Marra confirmed, the only female captain in the group. "Headin' south, like you say, 'bout four days ago, but…"

"Gentlemen, the Blessed Mae is bad for business! If she is in these waters then the English Navy will pull every ship they have to find her. The Commodore has a special interest in Bailie – a very special interest. Just think of two, three times the naval ships in these waters?" He paused to allow the implications of his words to sink in. "An' those naval ships'll be hunting pirates – any pirates they can find…"

Captain DeWitt looked at the others, not liking the way the conversation was leading. "Am I right in assuming you are asking us to do the English Navy's dirty work?" He sneered, laughing at Jack. "An' I thought you were a pirate."

Jack ignored him. "If Bailie keeps heading south, it isn't our problem. If he's intending on staying then it is! Black Pearl can outrun any navy ship in these waters… can your ships?" He paused. "Look - I'm in port for two days, takin' on supplies like. If you gentlemen hear anything, then row out. I keep a nice supply of rum…" He left the invitation open as he rose, scraping his chair back. "If you men and lady'll excuse me…"

88888


	30. Chapter 30 Marra and DeWitt

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 30 – Marra and DeWitt**

"Do you think they will come?" Theodore lounged across the rail, staring at the other ships in the harbour, noting their names and mentally calculating the number of hanging offences accorded to each ship.

"They'll come – or at least two of them will. Think I can rely on Andrea Marra, as most women hate Bailie… Robert DeWitt will come just to be nosey like, but he might let something slip if we catch him off guard. He's usually full of piss an' wind, but he was too calm last night. He was hiding something," Jack worried.

True enough, Captain Marra was the first to arrive in a small row-boat. Two burly pirates from the Leochek manned the oars. Joshamee Gibbs helped her on deck, the two men clambering up behind her. "Captain Sparrow is waiting in the main cabin, Captain. If you'll follow me…" Joshamee was on best behaviour as he led the female captain through the open doors into the main cabin of the Black Pearl.

Captain Marra looked around her, noticing two women and a small boy sitting quietly in one corner. Captain Sparrow was leaning over various charts spread over the large table, talking intently with two men. One was tall and muscular, a slim shaped moustache adorned his face. The other, clean shaven, strong faced, stood with the ease of one used to giving commands.

"Captain Marra, nice of you to join us." She walked over to the table, eyeing covetously the detailed map. It looked naval. She looked at the two men again. "Theodore Groves, Will Turner," Jack introduced, "and in the corner is Will's wife Elizabeth and my wife Kitty." A smile twitched briefly on his lips as he said her name.

"So let me see if I have this right… and the gossips are true…" She eyed each person. "English Navy captain, Governor's daughter and her husband," she paused, "your wife and…" Her eyes rested on James.

"Oh, I'm the Commodore's nephew!" He smiled with the disarming honesty that only a six year old boy could manage. Jack winced.

"A very interesting cabin…". Her eyes gave her away and she smiled. "So I can take it your information is at least verging on the truth?"

Jack smiled broadly. "So… where did you see her?" He clapped his hands together, eager to discover what she knew.

"Captain Marra?" She turned to find Jack's wife standing before her. "I was just going to the galley. Would you like anything, or would Jack's noxious rum be more to your liking?"

"Tea?" She smiled as Catherine nodded. "Tea would be nice."

"Tea for five then…" She plonked a bottle of rum in front of Jack. "I'm not bothering even asking you!"

Captain Marra had to concede that the Black Pearl was a well-run ship, even if the captain had unusual friends. She leaned over the map, fingers tracing the outline of the coast of Hispaniola. Her hand stopped over the town of Jémérie. "We were here… heading back to Tortuga. We were running dark as the Dauntless was about," she glanced awkwardly at Theodore. "She passed within half-mile of us, heading roughly south-westwards."

Theodore's eyes widened in shock. "Port Royal?" he gasped. "Surely not!"

Jack shrugged. "He could have changed course once out of the Passage… " He paused as Catherine returned with the tea. "But whatever he's doing, we can't leave until tomorrow at the earliest…"

Captain Marra looked at him in amazement. "You aren't thinking of taking on Bailie?"

"Depends luv!" he smiled. "We've a few old scores to settle… personal ones like." He smiled quietly at Catherine. "Now, if you're not doing anything this mornin' you might like to stay an' hear something if DeWitt turns up, something to your advantage like… savvy?"

She grinned. "Was it my imagination, or did he know too much already last night?"

88888

Jack made sure that James was well away from the cabin when Captain DeWitt arrived for although Captain Marra was smart, and discrete, he was the total opposite. He made sure there was plenty of rum and that Will, Theodore and both women were below decks, for now. Captain Marra was hidden in one of the side cabins, sitting on one of his trunks, where she could listen in on the conversation. Catherine, despite her initial objections, had changed her clothes for a dress that Jack had found in the hold. He realised that he hated the dress on her, for it made her look like a whore, too low, to scant even to his greedy eyes, but it was ideal for the purpose he intended.

"Sparrow," Robert DeWitt deliberately did not say Captain, but Jack did not rise to the bait, "I've done some askin' around like, heard some interesting things.." Jack slid a bottle of rum across the table. "Bailie was in port two weeks ago. Some of his men were heard talking, something about settin' up a base, south, near Martinique like…" He took a large swig of rum, belching. "Dunno exactly where though… but they left in the night and nobody noticed their bearing."

"Liar!" Jack thought, for he had picked up several snippets of information from elsewhere earlier that day and knew the false words for what they were - lies. He already knew from sources he trusted that the Blessed Mae had not even stopped in Tortuga.

The cabin doors opened and Catherine walked in, wearing the dress that could only be described as 'barely' decent. "Oh, sorry Jack! I didn't realise you had company." She smiled innocently at DeWitt, who felt his temperature rising, his eyes following her every move, devouring her visually. She rummaged in a drawer before finding a shawl that she had placed there only a few minutes before. "Excuse me, gentlemen." Smiling, she left, her hips swaying as both men's eyes followed her exit.

"Your wife…" Robert DeWitt let the question hang. Jack just smiled. "Right, um, where were we?"

"Port Royal?" Jack ventured, keeping his voice neutral.

Robert DeWitt paled before he could bring his features under control. "How did…" he began, before realising what he had said.

Jack smiled lazily, an assured, satisfied smile designed to irritate Robert DeWitt even further. "You always were a weasel DeWitt, a slimy little weasel who'd sell all of us down the river if the price was right. But the price is higher than you could possibly realise. I promised safe conduct whilst on my ship, but if you're dealing with Bailie then you've just enough time to get to your boat – if you run!" Jack drew his pistol, aiming it at DeWitt. "Run!"

Robert DeWitt was not a coward, he never had been, but he was wise enough to know when it was time to retreat – such as now. Faced with a loaded pistol, he had no option but to depart at speed, cursing and swearing vengeance as he left.

88888


	31. Chapter 31 The Windward Passage

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 31 – The Windward Passage**

Andrea Marra stood beside Jack on the main deck as he watched Robert DeWitt reach his ship, the Santa Rosa. "What do we do then, Jack?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, assured that her use of his first name meant that the Leochek would sail with them, against both Francis Bailie and Robert DeWitt. "We'll take him due south of the Passage. No survivors, Andrea," he warned.

"And what is in it for me?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "I don't know… but who controls naval ships? Who issues pardons? I am sure somethin' can be worked to our advantage.."

"It could mean a war…" she worried.

Jack looked at her calmly. "If it's against Bailie then I've chosen a side, have you?"

She nodded. "South of the Passage, at dawn in two days. I'll have to leave tonight."

"Pearl will leave after the Santa Rosa. Keep him running to you…" Jack suggested.

Andrea nodded. "Captain."

"Captain," he replied, helping her down to her boat. He had ordered it tied to the opposite side of the Black Pearl so that Robert DeWitt would not see it, and her men rowed back to her ship, the Leochek. Almost immediately she reached her own decks, anchors were raised and sails unfurled.

Jack continued the leisurely restocking of the Black Pearl. Robert DeWitt was twitchy, watching from his decks whilst harrying his own crew to finish their own restocking. They sailed at midday, passing the Black Pearl as they left the harbour. Jack waved at him mockingly, knowing he was watching through his spyglass, taking pleasure at the thought of his temper.

Once the Santa Rosa was out of sight, Jack hurried his own crew to finish before dusk. "We sail with the evening tide. Make sure all are aboard an' ready or we'll leave without 'em!" he ordered.

88888

The Black Pearl was shadowing them. Damn! Sparrow was toying with him, and he knew it – but there was little he could do. Captain Francis Bailie had told Captain Robert DeWitt to watch the north for naval ships, and although the Black Pearl was not naval, she was opposing their plan, so he had to be warned. Robert DeWitt had left the ship at Môle Saint-Nicholas for a meeting with another conspirator, but his quartermaster, Peter Blaine, had been instructed to warn the Blessed Mae about Jack Sparrow, and that meant beating the fastest pirate ship in the Caribbean to Port Royal. He had set every sail possible, but still the Black Pearl was slowly gaining.

88888

"Dammit man!" Jack cursed the fleeing ship, standing on the quarterdeck of the Black Pearl. He stared at the Santa Rosa through his spyglass. "Is that as fast as you can go?"

Theodore stood beside him, Joshamee at the helm. "Do we push him…" Joshamee asked eagerly.

Jack smiled, gold teeth glinting. "We push him!" He strode forward to the rail, shouting down at the crew. "Haul on the main brace… an' run out the sweeps!" He turned to Theodore. "I guess it begins…" he sighed.

88888

Peter Blaine swore as the Black Pearl surged forward. Jack Sparrow had been playing with him, and had only now deployed the long oars, or sweeps, that his ship was notorious for. He watched, alarmed, as the gap between the two ships rapidly began to close.

"Sir?" His helmsman startled him. "Sir, ship ahead and closing!"

"Wha….". He swung the spyglass round, focusing on the approaching ship. The Leochek! Damn the bitch Marra for siding with Sparrow! "Ready the guns," he hollered in alarm.

88888


	32. Chapter 32 Battle Joined

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 32 – Battle Joined**

The Santa Rosa never stood a chance, sandwiched between the Black Pearl and the Leochek as their cannonballs slammed into her. One found the powder magazine and the ship blew asunder in a spectacular explosion, not even giving the quartermaster a chance to defend the ship against boarders. Captain Marra winced as she saw crew from the Black Pearl rowing through the wreckage, searching for survivors. Shots rang out, just six shots. Few crew had survived the explosion but no survivors remained alive for long. Jack Sparrow had been right. It was a war, which would worsen if more scum like Francis Bailie arrived. It was a war, pirate against pirate, in which Jack feared pirates would have to side with the English Navy if they were to have any hope of survival.

It was a fear he had to face earlier than he had hoped. Late in the following afternoon they saw a ship, a English Navy ship, fleeing for its life from the Blessed Mae. It was the Resolute! Theodore blanched on recognising his own ship. "Jack!" he shouted.

Jack did not stop to think, luckily, for if he had then he would probably have thought about sailing in the other direction. "Ready th' guns!" he ordered. "Prepare t' fire on th' Blessed Mae!"

Some of the crew muttered about firing on the pirate ship and not the Resolute, but Joshamee Gibbs weighed in, voice raised and angry. "Captain said to give the Resolute every assistance, so hop to you scurvy dogs!"

Captain Marra seeing the activity on the Black Pearl, ordered her own guns readied. The Black Pearl cast a warning shot across the bow of the Blessed Mae, the Leochek's shot echoing the first having correctly guessed his intention. The Blessed Mae veered southwards, away from the advancing ships and, being faced with two ships firing upon her, turned tail in retreat and fled.

Jack did not give chase. "Let 'em go," he ordered, running up a truce flag below their black pirate flag and drawing close to the Resolute.

Theodore waved to his crew. "Jamie!" he shouted to his steward. "Jamie! Haul us together!"

Jamie Trustwall, steward to Captain Groves stared in disbelief at him from across the short distance between ships. "Captain Groves?" he gasped.

"We're coming over Jamie – prepare for friendly boarders!" Theodore hollered.

Theodore swung across the short distance first, to smooth any potential problems. He shouted to Captain Marra to join them and the three ships were soon lashed together. The three captains, Catherine and the Turners gathered in the main cabin of the Resolute, which had taken quite some damage. Assuming command of the meeting, Theodore nodded to Jamie to report.

"It was the Blessed Mae, Captain… she attacked Port Royal early yesterday morning. Fort Charles was near destroyed and the town took a terrible battering. Some of us managed to fight our way out to the Resolute and get her out of the harbour, but Bailie sent the Blessed Mae after us. The Dauntless didn't even get out of the harbour – she's destroyed Captain!" Jamie looked near to tears, shocked to the core by the attack. "We couldn't fight them, Sir, we have got barely enough crew on board to man the sails..."

"That's all right, Jamie. You did far better than you could possibly know against scum like Bailie. Do you know if anyone else escaped?" Theodore asked worriedly. The news of the loss of the HMS Dauntless had stunned him and even the two pirate captains looked staggered.

"Some men were trying to get the women and children to safety, but most stayed behind to fight." He paused, gulping. "They were slaughtered, Sir, slaughtered…" His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Theodore in shock and disbelief.

"My father?" Elizabeth asked fearfully. "And the Commodore?"

"I don't know, Mistress Turner. I did not see either. Perhaps they managed to escape, I don't know, sorry." Jamie Trustwall shuddered.

Theodore turned to the others. "Captain Sparrow, Captain Marra – your thoughts please."

Jack leaned back in the chair, feet on the table. His pose was relaxed, but his face wasn't. His hand reached to his shoulder, grasping Catherine's hand firmly as she stood behind him. "Women an' children first mate, women an' children first. If anyone is left alive in Port Royal then Francis Bailie has a use for them, but he will hunt those that fled to stop 'em telling tales. Gimme a map…"

Jamie Trustwall darted to get a map of Jamaica, glad to be taking some kind of action.

"Here?" Captain Marra questioned, leaning across the map of the island and studying it intently. "If they were fleeing then… Morant Bay! We could harbour there and work westwards?"

"Mmmm, Cow Bay would be too close. Yallah's Bay?" Theodore frowned.

Elizabeth interrupted. "If I was fleeing pirates then I'd head inland, not along the coast. The coast means ships and ships mean pirates…" She faltered, not sure of their response as the others looked at her.

Jack, however, smiled. "I forget to think like a landlubber sometimes," he said. He rose, his fingers tracing a straight line inland. "But that would take them across the mountains? Would they risk it?" He looked at Theodore, confused.

Theodore ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "It could be either, or both - we don't know. But I think the townspeople would be more likely to flee along the shore, despite the pirates. The elderly and young would not manage the mountains. We'll anchor in Yallah's Bay and search along the shore."

The decision reached, the captains rose to leave, but Theodore cleared his throat. "Captain Marra, Captain Sparrow, I will obviously be staying with the Resolute…" he paused, "but I was wondering if I could borrow some of your gunners? On a merely temporary measure, you understand?"

Jack could not believe his ears. "I'll ask 'em, long 's yer promise to give 'em back without hanging 'em first," he smiled. Andrea Marra smiled too.

88888


	33. Chapter 33 Return to Jamaica

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

Thanks to Druidan54 for spotting the typo of Yarrah's Bay… corrected now to Yallah's Bay.

**Chapter 33 – Return to Jamaica**

The Black Pearl and the Leochek matched their speed to that of the slower Resolute, almost dawdling on the journey westwards. All of them fretted about not arriving earlier, but without the Resolute and her captain, they knew that the townspeople would assume they were just more pirates and flee. Well, they were more pirates – obviously – but they were a different type of pirate.

It was nearly dusk when they anchored in the bay. The pirate ships lashed themselves to the HMS Resolute, protecting the damaged ship. The Leochek on the shoreward side whilst the Black Pearl watched the sea for any signs of danger. A plank bridged the gap between the two smaller ships but a line was needed to reach the larger Black Pearl. One set of guards could easily patrol all three boats, enabling as many men as possible to go ashore. Pistols, shot and powder were safely transferred to shore.

"Stay here, Kitty…" Jack ordered.

"No!" she cried, unwilling to be left behind.

"Kitty! It is too dangerous!" Jack argued.

"So why is Elizabeth is going? She's pregnant for crying out loud!" Catherine countered crossly.

"She is the Governor's daughter, people will trust her…" Jack held his hands up, trying to pacify Catherine, but he could see she would not be calmed by his words.

"Oh yes, and I'm just your wife…" she replied bitterly.

"I said no!" Jack shouted angrily, unused to having his orders defied.

"I'll follow…" Catherine warned, staring at him rebelliously.

"It will be safer here…" he pleaded. "Kitty…"

"And what if the Blessed Mae sails by? Do you really think they wouldn't investigate three ships sitting quietly at anchorage – especially when there are two pirate ships and one English Navy ship?" She could sense him wavering. "Wouldn't I be safer with you? Please… please don't leave me where he…" She bit her lip, looking up at him hopefully.

Jack sighed, ruefully admitting to himself that if Catherine were a mild, dutiful woman then he would probably not have married her. Her spark, her fire, had been what had attracted him to her in the first place but it was the first time that they had clashed like this. He smiled, holding her tightly to him, nearly squeezing the breath from her, belatedly realising her fear of being found by the man that had raped her. "You wear breeches, carry a pistol, and stick close to me at all times… agreed?"

She hugged him back. "Agreed," she grinned in delight.

88888

They walked several miles westwards, spread out through the dark landscape, searching without success for any signs of survivors. It was nearly dawn when they spotted a faint fire, half hidden behind some dunes. They circled in carefully. Women and children, young and old, slept fitfully around the fire. Some just sat and cried. A few exhausted troops patrolled the edge of the camp and the Commodore could be seen pacing in the firelight, but there was no sign of Governor Swann.

"I'll go in with two of my men," Theodore said. "The sight of the uniforms will be better than…" He gestured at the pirates' attire. Quietly he stood up, walking cautiously forwards. "Commodore!" he called. "Commodore, may we assist you?"

The Commodore started on hearing the voice of his captain. "Captain Groves?" he questioned, searching the darkness.

"Yes, Sir!" Theodore stepped into the light to find weapons aimed at him. "And I have some others with me. Will your guards put up their firearms? I have some unusual companions…"

James Norrington nodded, and the two pirate captains, Catherine, Will and Elizabeth stepped into the firelight. Elizabeth ran up to the Commodore. "My father?" she asked worriedly.

"Sleeping, Mistress Turner. The retreat was hard for a man of his age…" He gestured over to the other side of the fire. "Sparrow!" He reached for his sword and then, remembering his word, forced himself to relax. Some of the townspeople woke up and started screaming on seeing the pirates.

"Quiet!" Theodore Groves bellowed. "These pirates are here to help us, they aren't with Bailie!"

The noise gradually quietened, and curious, frightened faces edged forwards.

Theodore continued. "Captain Sparrow, Captain Marra and their crews are here to offer us their assistance against Bailie. Indeed they have already rescued the Resolute from his ship and sunk another ship that was in league with him." He turned to the Governor, who was sleepily being helped to his feet by Elizabeth. "You already owe them a great deal of gratitude."

The Governor looked startled, but muttered, "Yes, gratitude. Thank you."

"Your ships?" The Commodore asked, leading the group away from the fire. "My nephew?" he pressed.

"We are anchored in Yallah's Bay, Sir. James is as safe as he can be - he's sitting in the crow's nest of the Black Pearl. May I suggest we get the townspeople safely aboard the ships and away from here. Bailie won't give up until you are dead, down to the last man," Theodore warned.

Oran skidded to a halt next to Jack, his green eyes wide. "Captain, they're coming! Torches about a mile away… they'll be here in barely fifteen minutes"

"Commodore! Move your people out – fast! Kitty, Elizabeth – lead the way, we'll stay and cover the retreat!" For a moment Jack thought she was going to argue again, but she nodded and started urging the people to follow her, quietly and quickly. "Get them to th' Pearl!" he urged. "Zeke, follow Kitty. Nobody gets through."

Zeke merely nodded, quietly following the women and children who were gathering what belongings they had been able to rescue and hurrying along the shore. Although he would not be in the main battle he knew he had been given the most important job by the captain – to protect Catherine at all costs. They fled eastwards, the women having no time to worry about the shouts of men, clashing of swords and noise of pistols that they could soon hear behind them. Catherine and Elizabeth urged the women and children onwards, helping where they could. The increasing light helped them go faster, but still it took several hours before they reached the bay.

Catherine fired her pistol into the air, signalling the men on the ships, and gradually all the women, children and the elderly were safely rowed across and were standing nervously on the decks of the Black Pearl. The soft drizzle turned to rain.

88888


	34. Chapter 34 Flight

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 34 – Flight**

Catherine swung across to the Resolute. She still was not the most graceful person with a line, but she made the deck before landing on her backside. One of the pirates, the quartermaster of the Leochek, Arthur Jessop, laughed and gave her a hand to her feet.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"The captains and the men?" he asked, glancing shorewards.

"We ran into Bailie's men just after we found the townspeople. They stayed to give covering fire…" Catherine explained, glancing worriedly towards the shore.

The man nodded, shouting across to his crewmates on the Leochek. "Ready the shoreward guns! Captain might need her own covering fire…" Those on deck hurried to obey him.

"Mistress Cat!" A young voice shouted across from the heights of the Black Pearls crow's nest. "Mistress Cat! Men approaching the shore!"

"You'd best get back, Mistress," Tobias advised. "We're going t' cut the lines now…"

She nodded and swung back to the Black Pearl as he turned and nimbly ran across the plank to his own ship. Catherine's swing was a little more graceful than before thanks to a timely catch from Zeke. She rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, take your father to rest in the main cabin, everybody else below decks – quickly!" She turned to Ned Cotton who was tending some of the numerous injuries, but realised she could not take him from his doctoring. Casting her eyes around the crowded deck she spotted the tall, dark form of Zeke. "Zeke – spare blankets, you know where Jack stores them? We need them. Find some!"

"Mistress Reyes?" A shocked voice came from behind her. "Mistress Reyes! What are you doing on a pirate ship?" She turned to see her brother's maid, Jill Tager, staring at her. "How…. you left with Mister Wells?"

"Later, Jill, later! Help me get these people below decks and out of the rain." She smiled. "And it is Mistress Sparrow now, this is my husband's ship."

Jill's eyes widened, and several of the nearby townspeople gave her a wider berth. She gasped as the guns of the Leochek sounded, pounding the shore with their cannons. "Quickly! Everyone below decks! Now!" She turned to Elizabeth. "Keep an eye on them.. I'm going aloft!"

Despite the rain, she climbed quickly, reaching the crow's nest with only one minor slip. Climbing in beside James she took the spyglass from him, desperately scanning the shore. "Jack… where are you…" She could see James Norrington, his uniform made him easy to pick out, and eventually she could see Theodore and Will. "Jack…"

At last she found him. He fought back to back with Joshamee Gibbs as they struggled up the beach towards the boats. A cannonball hit nearby and sand flew everywhere. Taking advantage of the confusion, they turned and ran after the other defenders, reaching the last boat just as it pushed off. She realised she had been holding her breath, exhaling in a gush.

"Sail ho!" a sailor from HMS Resolute cried in alarm.

She whipped round, eyes scanning out to sea. Damn! It was the Blessed Mae! "Cut the lines, Ned! Prepare to run!" The remaining crew of the three ships, scrambled up into the rigging, frantically unfurling the sails whilst the returning crew climbed aboard, rapidly hauling the small boats on deck. As quickly as she dared, Catherine urged James down from their dangerous viewpoint.

Suddenly Jack was there, bellowing orders as his crew ran to obey. "Ready the upper cannons only!" he ordered, realising the townspeople sheltered below. She hugged him, gasping in shock as he swayed. "Easy, love…" he hissed in pain.

"Jesus, Jack, you're hurt!" Two sword cuts sliced his shirt, blood seeping sullenly from the wounds, but worse was the bloodied hole in his shirt from a pistol shot, just below his right shoulder. It was only then she realised he had been fighting left handed on the beach.

He kissed the top of her head. "Later! Now get below and calm the townspeople. Things might get rough!" he warned.

88888

However fast they could run, the Resolute could not keep up. The Blessed Mae was gaining on the slower ship, hindered as she was by her previous damage and Jack would not leave any of his crew behind on the other ship. Already the Resolute had taken a number of fresh hits. The Black Pearl turned and fought, despite carrying the townspeople, the Leochek echoing her. When the two pirate ships drew level with them, the Resolute turned too. Only when they made a stand did the Blessed Mae retreat and sail back to Port Royal, knowing she could not take three ships – even if one was damaged.

The three captains and Commodore met in the main cabin of the Black Pearl, as Governor Swann was too frail to swing across to the Resolute. "But where can we find sanctuary…" he asked, flustered as he adjusted his wig. The taking of Port Royal had distressed him greatly and, never a brave man to begin with, he was at a loss in such circumstances.

Jack lounged in a chair, mentally wincing as Ned removed the shot from his shoulder. "There are numerous safe harbours, but Port au Prince would probably be safest. Th' Resolute can get repairs there too."

"What about Nassau?" the Commodore suggested, preferring to head for a English port.

"Too bloody far… and I'm not putting my neck into a noose for anybody!" Jack retorted.

"It'll have to be closer, Jack." Theodore sighed. "The Resolute is still taking on water. Despite the bilge pump being manned continuously, if we don't make repairs soon she will sink."

"Hispaniola?" Andrea ventured.

Theodore shook his head. "She'll not make the crossing…"

James Norrington sighed. "Then it must be the first Jamaican safe harbour we reach."

88888


	35. Chapter 35 Port Maria

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 35 – Port Maria**

Year 2 - Early December

They eventually limped into Port Maria, HMS Resolute leading whilst the other ships waited offshore. There was a small fort here and the Commodore and Governor went ashore to ensure the pirates safety. Only when this was guaranteed did the Black Pearl and Leochek enter the harbour.

"I know you have had problems with Captain Sparrow in the past, Jacoby, but without the two pirate crews we would all be dead." the Governor explained to the plantation owner who had been in town arranging shipping for his next cargo of sugar.

"He kidnapped my son…" Jacoby Roseridge protested angrily.

"You got him back! All you lost was the ship! The Dauntless is gone too – the Dauntless man! And Port Royal is nearly destroyed!" Weatherby Swann cried, mopping his brow with a lacy handkerchief. He looked around worriedly. "Is Damian in town?" he asked.

"No, luckily he is at the plantation, although he was talking of riding into town later today." Jacoby Roseridge paused. "You and your daughter will join us, Governor Swann, until all this unpleasantness is dealt with… I insist!"

"I would be delighted to," the Governor assured him. "And I am sure that Elizabeth will too, but I believe the Commodore wishes to get the townspeople ashore and make plans to regain Port Royal…"

"Of course, of course," Jacoby smiled. "We must clear the town of pirates at all cost!"

Weatherby Swann looked at him sharply, unsure for a moment if he meant the pirates from Port Maria or the others from Port Royal, but he let the comment pass.

So the Black Pearl unloaded her cargo of townspeople, who were found shelter and food amongst the families of the town. The pirates stayed aboard their ships – they were tolerated by the people of Port Maria but not welcomed, despite the vociferous defence of them by those that had been rescued. The Commodore took over the only room in the small inn and called all the captains and their senior crew to a meeting.

88888

It was just as the pirates landed that Damian Roseridge rode into town. A large number of townspeople were down at the docks, staring as Captain Groves walked with his men and the pirates to the meeting. He dismounted, pushing his way through the crowd to see what was happening. Damian recognised the Black Pearl immediately – and Jack!

"Sparrow!" he bellowed, drawing his sword and charging at Jack, who did not move and just smiled. A sword intercepted the blow inches short of his face. "Captain Groves?" His voice mirrored his disbelief! "Why isn't this man in irons?" He noticed Catherine standing beside Jack. "Mistress Reyes…."

"All the pirates here are under the protection of the Governor and the Commodore – and therefore the English Navy." Theodore smiled as Damian gulped, trying to digest the information. "Now, perhaps you should join us. Your father is with the Commodore at this moment discussing events…"

"Events?" Damian queried, but the captain just indicated for him to precede the pirates into the inn.

He stooped his head and entered. The tables had been pushed together to make one large table and seated, waiting were several of the most important people of Jamaica – the Governor, the Commodore and his own father.

"Ah, Damian, I'm glad you arrived in time. Take a seat!" His father gestured to the chair next to him. "Commodore – now that we are all here, perhaps we can start?"

"Yes, Mister Roseridge, once everyone is seated." James Norrington said, waiting courteously for the women to sit. Damian was shocked to see Mistress Reyes take a seat next to Jack Sparrow and was stunned by her attire.

"Firstly," the Commodore began, "I will introduce everyone. There are some here who we do not know… obviously Governor Swann, his daughter Mistress Elizabeth Turner, her husband William Turner, Captain Groves, Captain Sparrow, Mistress Catherine Sparrow, Captain Marra and quartermasters Gibbs and Jessop…" he paused whilst people put names to faces.

"Wha…" Damian stared at Catherine, slowly realising why the pirate had been so angry that she had been hurt when the Gallian had been attacked.

The Commodore continued. "We all know the events of Port Royal and the fact that Bailie now holds the town. The fort is destroyed, the Dauntless too, and any townspeople or soldiers that did not flee must be assumed dead."

This was news to Damian. "How…" His father bid him to be silent, nodding to James Norrington to continue. He wanted to know more of what had happened.

"The Resolute was in port when this happened, but luckily some of her crew managed to reach open water and flee, although she sustained heavy damage. The Blessed Mae gave chase but fled when she was fired upon by the Black Pearl and the Leochek. I rallied those ashore that were still alive and we retreated, protecting the townspeople and the Governor." He sighed, remembering the perilous journey. "Two days later we encountered Captains Groves, Sparrow and Marra and managed to escape our pursuers."

"Are you going to overlook the fact that they are pirates too?" Damian Roseridge interrupted.

"At the moment, mate, the Pearl an' Leochek are about all that's standing between you an' the Blessed Mae – savvy?" Jack smiled.

Damian ground his teeth. He hated that word 'savvy' and the way that Sparrow drawled his speech.

"Unfortunately, Mister Roseridge, Captain Sparrow is right. With the Resolute badly damaged and the Dauntless sunk there are no ships within range to assist us. As Captain Sparrow bears no love for Bailie then, for now, we are on the same side." He stressed the word 'same' and stared at Damian until the younger man broke eye contact.

"If I may," Jack began, "we don't know how many others are involved in this. We've already sunk one of our own that tried to warn Bailie – but we don't know if there are more. Whatever we do, we must do soon, before reinforcements arrive like," he cautioned.

"Why are you helping us, Captain Sparrow?" the Governor questioned, "and Captain Marra?"

"It's personal Governor, but Port Royal has always been a special place to me…" he smiled, his hand touching Catherine's. "An' I couldn't have Will an' Elizabeth homeless, specially with a young' un on the way, now could I?"

The Commodore cleared his throat. "Exactly! So we must decide on our plan now."

"How soon can the Resolute be repaired?" Captain Marra asked.

The Commodore looked at Captain Groves. "About two weeks or more I'm afraid. She took quite a bit of damage below the waterline…"

"So the Resolute is out of it," Captain Marra sighed. "Which just leaves the Pearl and Leochek. Commodore?"

"Would you be prepared to have naval men aboard your ships?" he asked cautiously. Both Jack and Andrea inhaled sharply at the Commodore's request.

"How many men?" Jack queried.

"There are only about forty survivors from Port Royal, plus ten men here…" James Norrington ventured.

Catherine could see that Jack was about to refuse. Even split with the Leochek, it would mean about twenty-five to thirty enemy soldiers on his ship – enough to try to take each ship. He had been uneasy having them there before although he had trusted that the Commodore would not try anything with the townspeople on board. The pirates had confiscated their weapons earlier, but the thought of having them on the Black Pearl again without the townspeople alarmed him.. She leaned closer. "What if they stay in the brig?" she whispered.

Jack smiled and slowly nodded. "I have no objections to taking half the men, Commodore, as long as they have no objection sittin' in m' brig for the journey. I'll not have armed soldiers on my ship."

The Commodore did not like the idea, but he realised it was the only way. He would not have wanted armed pirates on his ship, so he considered the condition fair. "The Governor, Mistress Elizabeth and Master James will stay at the Roseridge plantation until it is safe for them to return to Port Royal. Mistress Catherine…"

"I stay on the Pearl!" Catherine insisted.

"No you don't!" Jack's head whipped round to face her! "No way, Missy!

Captain Groves, seeing the set of his sister's chin, interrupted. "Perhaps we can sort out my sister's safety later. The sooner we start, the sooner Port Royal will be in English hands again…" Catherine glared at him and stomped out of the meeting, cursing and swearing in a most undignified manner under her breath. "Jack – a moment…" Theodore spoke quietly in Jack's ear, laughing as Jack started grinning.

"You're evil!" Jack smiled to his brother-in-law. "Later then!" he agreed.

88888


	36. Chapter 36 Return to Port Royal

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 36 – Return to Port Royal**

The preparations went well for the journey. Arms were loaded on board and, although the troops were unhappy about having to travel in the brigs of the pirate ships, they accepted it. On the last night, Jack decided to visit Theodore on board the Resolute to see how the repairs were progressing. At least she was not sinking anymore and the lower decks were gradually drying out.

"Wanna come?" he asked Catherine. "Wish yer big brother luck for tomorrow?"

She smiled. "It will be nice to see how the repairs are progressing," she agreed, accepting his offer and climbing down to one of the ship's boats with him. Jack grinned - she did not suspect a thing.

88888

"Jack Sparrow, you bastard! Put me down this instant!" Kicking and fighting for all she was worth, Catherine screamed obscenities regardless of who could hear them, but he was too strong for her. Slung over his shoulder, her fists pounding on his back, she found herself being carried below decks. "You worthless, two bit pirate!" She landed on the floor with a thud and heard a door clang behind her. Looking up she eyed her surroundings angrily - the brig!

"You'll be safe here, luv," Jack smiled. "Trustwall will see you're fed!" Whistling jauntily, he climbed the steps back up to the main deck.

Theodore could hear his sister shouting and swearing from where he stood. "I take it she isn't happy about it?" he smiled, thinking she had definitely picked up some colourful language from her brief time aboard the Black Pearl.

"I'll not take her into battle if I can help it… and thanks to young Roseridge the townspeople won't accept her." Jack was developing a deep hatred for the man who had spread stories about Catherine, ensuring everyone knew she was Mistress Sparrow, wife of the infamous Captain Sparrow. Nobody would give her shelter whilst the ships were away, claiming they were full with Port Royal refugees – more likely they were afraid of upsetting the Roseridge family. Yes, he definitely was growing to hate Damian Roseridge.

88888

The two pirate ships slipped quietly from the small harbour of Port Maria that evening, sailing cautiously around the coast until they came within distance of Port Royal. The fort on top of the hill was a mess, still burning in sections. Commodore Norrington peered at the town through Jack's spyglass, fuming at the ruin.

It had been decided at the meeting that the Black Pearl would sail into the harbour and destroy the Blessed Mae whilst the Leochek patrolled outside, ensuring any other ship did not sneak up on them. As many pirates as could be spared from both ships were to go with the Commodore – including Jack. Joshamee Gibbs took command of the Black Pearl.

So it was that nearly a hundred men sneaked through the town, led by the soldiers who knew it best. Suspecting that Francis Bailie in his arrogance would be at the mansion, the soldiers and pirates crept upwards towards the high ground, stealthily checking houses as they went. Everywhere was silent – no townspeople, no pirates. James Norrington frowned, worried for the missing townspeople. Quietly, they continued up the hill towards the mansion.

As they drew closer, it became obvious where Bailie's pirates were. Lights poured from the windows, drunken laughter echoing down towards those silently encircling the mansion. "Where's Jack?" Will hissed at Theodore, suddenly realising that the pirate was no longer with them. Theodore looked around and shrugged, not having seen him leave the main party. They sat quietly, waiting for the signal from the Black Pearl to announce her presence.

88888

Joshamee Gibbs ordered lights shuttered as the Black Pearl slid into the harbour. The Blessed Mae sat at anchor, only a small number of men maintaining a watch on board. Their eyes were not on the sea; they looked towards the town, bemoaning their exclusion from the revelry. The quartermaster would have taken the ship and could have; he still had enough crew to do so easily, but Jack had ordered the ship destroyed. The Black Pearl's cannons roared, smashing into the other ship. Joshamee smiled, realising that their approach had not even been noticed. Destroyed the Blessed Mae would be; but Jack had said nothing about not salvaging anything worth taking before she sank.

88888

Jack had quickly parted from the main group of attackers, sneaking through the night. By the time Will and Theodore finally noticed he was missing, he was already inside the mansion, a silent shadow gliding through the house. He crept up the stairs, hiding in the darkness, looking around sadly at the damage inflicted upon the rooms by the drunken pirates. He could hear most of them in the large hall, where he had danced with Catherine, smashing glass and out-of-tune singing evidence of their pleasures. He jumped on hearing the Black Pearl start her attack, risking a brief glance out of the window; admiring his ship's firepower as she smashed the Blessed Mae. The drunken pirates in the hall below ran out of the front door in confusion; many felled by a volley of shots from those waiting outside. Jack heard curses above, the sound of furniture crashing, and the frenzied stomping of somebody trying to put their boots on fast as the attackers burst into the mansion.

"Come on you bastard," he smiled. He had guessed correctly where he would find his target. Francis Bailie would not be getting drunk with his men, not when there was a woman to be raped. He grinned, a feral grin, as his target came crashing through the door of the master bedroom, dancing on one leg as he hauled his second boot on. It was almost too easy. Jack fired, his shot ripping through the leg that was supporting the hopping captain. He fell with a startled cry and an oath, finding Jack's sword at his throat as he struggled to rise.

"Sparrow! What the…." Francis Bailie cursed, reaching for his pistol. Jack kicked it away, looking up as Theodore dashed up the stairs towards him.

"Captain Groves – he's all yours!" Jack smiled, his teeth glinting in the dim light.

Theodore signalled two red coated marines to assist the wounded man to his feet, checking to be certain he was totally disarmed, before they dragged him, none too gently, down the stairs. The Commodore, standing in the hallway, looked up at them. "Congratulations Captain Sparrow. We will mop up here…".

Will glanced up to see Jack descending the stairs and was amazed at the sight of Francis Bailie being dragged across the lobby, blood from his leg marking his passage. "You didn't kill him?" he said in surprise.

"I want Kitty t' see 'im hang!" Jack smiled grimly. "A quick death would've been too good for 'im!"

Captain Bailie looked at Jack in disbelief. "You betrayed me for a woman?" he gasped.

Jack smiled, a dark smile devoid of humour. "Aye, fer a woman!" Though only when Francis Bailie was out of earshot did he mutter to himself, "Fer my woman!"

"That's if she's still talking to you after you locked her in the Resolute's brig," Theodore laughed, relieved at the ease with which they had managed to retake the town.

Will looked at them, stunned. "You locked Catherine in the brig?"

"It was th' only way t' stop her following mate!" Jack protested. "Although she might've stopped swearing by now – what' d' ya say Theo?"

Theodore laughed again. "I'm just glad it is you that will be unlocking the door!"

Jack no longer smiled, looking back up the stairs to the door from where Francis Bailie had emerged. He turned to Theodore. "Talkin' of doors, yer might want t' look in the room above. I don't think Bailie was asleep without company…"

Theodore paled at the thought, cautiously peeking through the door. True to Jack's fears Francis Bailie had not been alone. One of the Governor's maids was sobbing in terror on the bed. "Miss?" He approached cautiously. "Miss, please, you are safe now."

88888

Jack eventually crept down to the brig of HMS Resolute. Catherine was asleep. He smiled at her, thinking she looked so peaceful, curled up beneath a naval-issue blanket. He opened the door and walked softly across to her. "Kitty?"

She opened a bored, lazy eye. "Oh, so you decided to return then. That's nice."

Jack frowned. He had been expecting a response, but not this. He was, however, not disappointed for long. A slim fist shot from beneath the blankets, catching him full in the face.

"Bastard!" she hissed, launching herself at him in fury.

"Tha's my Kitty!" he slurred, checking his teeth with his tongue before grasping her wrists and kissing her.

"Nice shot!" a droll voice laughed in the doorway.

"Theo!" she glared at her brother. "You're as bad! You were in on this too!" She stood to her full height, all five foot of it, berating him.

He held her at arms length, before kissing her on the top of her head. "Port Royal is safe now. Francis Bailie and his men are either captured or dead – and the captured will hang as soon as the fort can be rebuilt." She sobered at the mention of Francis Bailie. "Jack has offered to take the townspeople back tomorrow, so he will need your help, especially until Elizabeth arrives…"

Jack stood quietly rubbing his jaw. "I'll row yer back t' th' Pearl luv… come on." He held his hand to her, smiling when she took it.

88888


	37. Chapter 37 Privateer

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 37 - Privateer**

Year 2 - Mid December

The Black Pearl and the Leochek sat at anchor in the harbour of Port Royal. The townspeople had returned and were slowly picking up the pieces of their lives. More returned that had fled inland, including Lieutenant Gillette and a number of soldiers from the fort, so the losses were not as bad as had been originally feared by the Commodore. It would, however, take a lot of rebuilding to return the town to any semblance of normality. Even some of the pirates were helping, remembering and returning to crafts that they had left for their life on ship. Will was extremely busy, blacksmithing often halfway through the night. Catherine, when not aboard the Black Pearl, helped Jill clean and tidy her brother's house.

A week later HMS Resolute sailed gracefully back into the harbour, completing the town's protection of ships. The Governor was unsure how to thank the pirates, but it was surprisingly the Commodore that came up with the answer – to reclassify the Black Pearl and the Leochek as privateer vessels and to pardon all crew members for any past crimes. Therefore they would be able to make safe anchorage in any English harbour – as long as they refrained from attacking English ships. Jack and Andrea both consulted their crews – and they accepted. Grateful of such an easy, and cheap solution, as well as ensuring better safety for English vessels, the Governor arranged to throw a grand soiree for the eminent townspeople, Captain Marra, Captain Sparrow and the English officers on the evening following the hanging.

Jack did not go to the hanging, neither did any of the pirate – sorry, privateer crews, but Theodore supported his sister as she watched. She stood at the back in her sand-coloured dress, nodding to herself as each man died. If anybody noticed she was crying, no mention was made. Finally Captain Bailie was brought from the cells to be hanged. He stared defiantly at the crowd, then frowned, puzzled, as a small woman made her way to the foot of the gallows.

"I vowed I would see you hang, Captain," she smiled, "and I'm so glad to have lived to see the day it came true." She returned to stand next to the English naval captain.

He puzzled for a moment, trying to place her before remembering the woman with the two young children on the Lynn. "Who was that?" he asked the hangman.

"Mistress Sparrow…" the man answered from beneath his leather hood.

Finally he made the connection as the trapdoor opened. Her hazel eyes were the last thing he ever saw.

88888

The Governor threw open the doors of the mansion, welcoming all that had helped in the recovery of Port Royal. He stared, somewhat unsure, when Captain Sparrow and his wife approached, forgetting for a moment that the man was not wanted for hanging. "Oh yes," he said to himself, "privateer!" He turned slightly, seeing his daughter walking carefully with the Sparrows. "Elizabeth! You look delightful!" At six months pregnant, Will held her arm gently in case she stumbled on the cobbles.

The room hushed when they entered, the town notables less sure of the Captain than the poorer townspeople had been, but the Commodore walked across the room and welcomed them warmly. At this sign of acceptance, the normal level of talk resumed.

"Bit touchy ain't they?" Jack smiled.

"You've probably robbed ships of theirs more than once," James Norrington reminded him. "And the Roseridge family are be here…".

"Ah yes," Jack drawled, "my favourites!"

"Mistress Cat!" A small boy launched himself at her – James Schott in all his finery. "They wouldn't let me bring Pearl," he pouted, "but I've got my lizard – do you wanna see?" He proudly brought out a box from one of his breeches pockets and opened it to show her.

Catherine, used to the ways of small boys, leaned close to inspect the wondrous creature. To be fair, it was only a small common lizard, but to James it was the world.

"That's a mighty fine lizard yer got there Jimmy!" Jack smiled, "But lizards aren't pets an' need t' be free… come with me an' we'll set 'im loose in th' garden." For a moment Catherine thought that James would cry, but he worshipped Jack and accepted what he said without question. Holding his hand, the infamous captain and small boy walked outside.

"An interesting spectacle," James Norrington commented.

"I think they are on the same level," Catherine smiled. "Is Theo here yet, Commodore?"

"I believe I saw him in the garden." Commodore Norrington offered her his arm. "Perhaps I may escort you, Mistress Sparrow?" To startled glances from nearby people, he led her from the room.

They found Jack and James sitting watching the lizard climb up a wall, gradually disappearing into the undergrowth. "Yer can't cage free things Jimmy…".

"Like pirates you mean?" James puzzled.

"Exactly me lad!" Jack grinned.

The Commodore cleared his throat. "Trying to corrupt the boy already Sparrow?" he smiled.

"I think it is pirates that need saving from James, Commodore, and not the other way around." Catherine sighed. "So I don't think you need to worry about him turning pirate… yet," she teased.

James Norrington looked at her sharply, but seeing her expression, realised he was being teased. "I should hope not, Mistress Sparrow."

"Cat! There you are! I thought the two of you had become lost!" Theodore Groves walked across the immaculate lawn towards them. "Commodore," he acknowledged. "Catherine, the dancing is about to start – and I never got my dance the last time…"

Catherine danced until her feet ached. Danced with Theodore, Will, several young officers, the Commodore, young James and with Jack on numerous occasions. Knowing he did not have to pretend to be Mister Wells he allowed his hands to wander scandalously!

88888


	38. Chapter 38 Christmas

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 38 - Christmas**

Year 2 - Nearly Christmas

"You will stay, won't you?" Theodore asked. "It would be nice to have you home for Christmas, Cat…"

She looked at Jack who was deep in conversation with Joshamee. "I don't know, Theo. I'd like to, but it will depend on Jack's plans…"

"Eh? What?" Jack looked at her on hearing his name.

"Theo wants us to stay for Christmas… please? I know you were planning to return to Tortuga, but just a few days more?"

Jack sighed. "Some of the men have women at Tortuga – it wouldn't be fair on them…"

"I could take the Pearl," Joshamee offered, "and pick you up afterwards?"

Jack considered the options. "I had been wanting t' show off m' pretty wife in Tortuga," he sighed, "but I guess we can stay a few more days. Gibbs, see that m' trunk is dropped here before yer leave."

"Aye, Captain." He rose to leave. "If I don't see you before I go Kitty, have a good Christmas!" He pecked her on the cheek and, taking a swig from his flask, headed out the door into the night.

88888

Catherine woke up on Christmas morning in her old bedroom snuggled against Jack. He was already awake, playing with her hair. "Merry Christmas, luv!" he smiled, leaning across to kiss her, pouting when she slipped out of bed.

"So you don't want your present then?" She rummaged in a cupboard, bringing out a bottle of rum. It was not a large bottle, but had a dainty ribbon decorating the top. It was only when he read the label that he smiled. Even this small bottle would have cost her a lot of money, it was a fine rum indeed. Tearing the ribbon off he uncorked it with his teeth, drinking deeply.

"That's a fine way t' wake up luv, but I can think of nicer things…" he grinned, pulling her towards him.

88888

Catherine woke up for the second time that morning, determined this time to actually get dressed. "Come on," she urged, "I'll make breakfast." They would be relying on her cooking that day for Jill would be remaining with her parents. Quickly putting on a nightdress and dressing gown she left Jack hunting for his breeches.

"Wake up slug-a-bed!" She banged on Theodore's door as she went by. "Breakfast in the kitchen!"

Eventually both men staggered down stairs, bleary eyed. Steaming mugs of coffee and a hearty breakfast awaited them and they sat down eagerly. A wrapped present waited on the table for Theodore – a shirt. He presented her with a small box filled with scented soaps. Jack continued eating.

"You've gotta wait for yer present, luv," he smiled. "Can't pick it up 'til this afternoon, like."

Despite all her pleading, he refused to tell her anything about her gift, merely telling her to wait. It was after lunch when he finally suggested a walk down through the town to the docks. Theodore, curious as to what the gift could be, asked to accompany them.

When they walked past the smithy, Jack noticed the door was ajar. "Strange…" he pushed the door open carefully, indicating for Catherine and Theodore to follow.

The smithy was dark, but Will was sitting quietly in one of the shafts of sunlight that filtered through the slats. "I thought you would never get here," he said. A sword rested on his knees.

"Is that it?" Jack walked forwards into the sunlight. Will nodded, handing Jack the sword. He turned. "Happy Christmas, luv!"

"Jack! Are you mad! You cannot give Cat a sword for Christmas!" Theodore protested.

Jack looked genuinely confused. "Why not?"

"Because… because… damn it man, she's a woman!" he spluttered.

"So?" Jack still did not understand Theodore's objections to the gift, and he had already discovered that she was, in fact, a woman. "Will made it specially for her, not too long, not too heavy. 'Course, she'll have t' learn to use it like… and what with her bein' left-handed…"

"But… but…" Theodore was speechless.

"Theo, it is all right. I think it is a delightful gift." Catherine smiled at Jack. "I think what Jack is trying to say is that as his wife, it is best I learn to defend myself – just in case."

"Exactly!" Jack beamed that she understood him. "Will said he'd help!"

"Now I know what Gibbs means when he calls you all crazy!" Theodore sighed resignedly, looking at his smiling sister. "I will help when I can too then, since you seem determined to go ahead with this damn fool idea!"

88888


	39. Chapter 39 DeWitt's Revenge

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 39 – DeWitt's Revenge**

Year 3 - Early January

Catherine walked up to the fort, hand in hand with young James Schott who had come to see her fight at the smithy. She left her breeches and sword at the smithy, changing back into a demure dress for the walk home – it would not do to scandalise the good folk of Port Royal too much. It was getting dark and she had promised the Commodore that she would see James back to his home safely.

Two men staggered out of an alley, reeling across their path, reeking of ale. "Sorry Miss," one of them slurred, trying to straighten and bow.

She stepped aside, but suddenly one of the men grabbed her, he was alert and not drunk at all. Fearing for James she fought madly. "Jimmy, run!" He bolted, the remaining man gave chase but gave up as the boy disappeared into the darkness. Angrily he belted her across the face. "Stupid bitch! Captain said no witnesses!" Something hit her on the head, her world turned black.

88888

James knew that Catherine had told him to run, but he was reluctant to leave her behind. The large man had chased him, but could not see him so he crept back, hiding in the dark. He heard them talking about a captain, but by the time he had gathered enough courage to creep closer they had gone. He looked round but could see no sign of them. He ran to Captain Groves' house, knowing it was closer and that there he would find the one person able to make this right.

"Jaaaaaaaccccckkkkkk!"

88888

Theodore and Jack sat the frightened boy in the lounge as he gasped out his story.

"Show me where, Jimmy!" Jack ordered.

"No Jack – the fort. If they have disappeared then we will need troops!" Theodore worried.

"They've got Kitty!" Jack raged.

"Do we give them James too then?" Theodore wanted to race to the spot as well, but knew that the troops were the best chance of finding his sister. "We don't know if they were after him also!"

"You take him – I'm looking!" Jack dashed out the door, murder in his eyes as Theodore and James headed in the other direction to the fort.

88888

Catherine awoke unsure if she was indeed awake for wherever she was it was pitch black. She was firmly tied, hands behind her back, to what she thought was a post for it felt wooden. She was left alone for a long time but eventually the dim light of a candle appeared above, revealing she was in a cellar. Two pairs of large boots descended from above. She flinched from the light but a rough hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look towards it.

"That's her! Good work!" a voice said. She found herself staring into a face she recognised, but for a moment could not place.

"Captain!" Another pair of boots appeared, but their owner remained hidden. "Captain! Troops are searching houses!"

"Was t' be expected." He produced a dirty rag from his pocket, gagging her. "But you aren't going to make any noise, are you now?" He sat down near her, blowing out the candle. "Cover the hatch and remember your story…" The two men left and shut the hatch. She could hear furniture being moved above. Yet again she was in absolute darkness. The man, the captain, shuffled closer to her, placing his hands none too gently around her throat. "And don't you even think about it…" he threatened.

88888

Despite house to house searching by the troops of the fort, and some very illicit searching by Jack, no sign of Catherine was found other than the broken remains of her pearl necklace scattered on the ground where she had been snatched. Will found Jack despondently picking up each pearl, counting so he did not miss one.

"We'll find her Jack!" he vowed, but Jack did not answer; returning to Theodore's house he drank himself senseless.

88888

It took two days for Jack to sober up. He knew there was nothing he could do to find her – he did not even know if she was still on the island of Jamaica, on a ship, or on some other island. Unless the person that took her contacted him, he feared he would never know. So he returned to what he did best – taking ships. Every non-English ship in the Caribbean went in fear of the Black Pearl.

88888


	40. Chapter 40 The Slaver

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 40 – The Slaver**

Year 3 - February

Catherine remained in the basement for, as far as she could tell, two or three weeks. Food was brought and she was allowed some limited freedom to see to her personal needs, but otherwise she remained tied and gagged. She had remembered belatedly the name that went with the face – Robert DeWitt!

Eventually, on a moonless night, she was dragged from the cellar and forced into a trunk. She could feel the trunk being lifted onto a cart, bouncing around as it rolled over the cobbles. Soon the cobbles gave way to a rough dirt road and she knew she was outside of the town. More bumping and the trunk was opened.

"Out yer get!" The pirate captain hauled her to her feet, dragging her across to a waiting rowboat. She stumbled in the sand, but he just lifted her up and into the boat. Staring across the water she could just make out the outline of a large ship, a very large ship – but she knew it was not the Black Pearl. The ship became clearer as they got nearer – as well as an awful smell. It was a slaver!

He forced her to climb up onto deck and then marched her into the main cabin. A cage containing some blankets was bolted to the deck. "In!" The door slammed and locked behind her and Catherine was left alone. She could hear sounds of the ship being made ready to sail. She sat amidst the blankets, the motion of the sea eventually rocking her to sleep.

88888

Year 3 - March to Mid-August

And so began a time that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. As soon as the ship reached open sea Robert DeWitt strode into the cabin.

"Well, well," he smiled, "what a pretty little thing I have in my cage. Perhaps you will sing for me?" He unlocked the cage, hauling her out into the cabin. "Can you sing, my little Sparrow?"

Before she could answer he hit her, a hard slap across her face that sent her reeling across the cabin floor. She did not even get a chance to rise before he was on her, tearing her clothes savagely from her body.

"Oh, I'll make you sing…" he chuckled.

She screamed, until his hands throttled the breath from her and blackness claimed her.

88888

When she awoke, Catherine found herself back in the cage. She was naked and wrapped one of the blankets around her, trying to keep a shred of dignity. A bowl of food had been left just outside of the cage, too large for her to fit through the bars so she had to use her fingers, cramming the food into her mouth.

Robert DeWitt entered the cabin. "No my little bird, you mustn't eat like that!" Catherine knew better than to cry as he let her out, feeding her tenderly with his fingers. Any emotion other than total obedience would earn her a beating, and her bruises were still purpling from earlier.

"There," he sighed, "that's better now, isn't it? No need for all these tears and hysterics."

She kept silent, not knowing whether he expected her to speak or not.

He stroked the side of her face. "You just needed a man to teach you properly – not that popinjay Sparrow!"

"He'll kill you…" she whispered. He looked at her sharply, but the mention of Jack's name had pushed her common sense to the back of her mind. "He'll find you and he'll kill you. There will be nowhere you can hide beyond his reach…"

His fist lashed out at her, sending the half-eaten bowl of food flying.

"So where is he then, this mighty hero you dream about, eh? I see no ship on the horizon, no haste to battle here to save you!" A punch to her stomach physically lifted her off the floor. "An' if you don't watch your smart mouth then there won't even be anything for him to find!"

Her head crashed against the bulkhead. She smiled, thinking death was a type of freedom… before slipping into unconsciousness.

88888

When she regained consciousness she found herself tied against the cage, ropes taut against her naked body, unable to move. She had been gagged. Robert DeWitt was nowhere to be seen, but all she could do was hang there, waiting for him. After some time she heard footsteps approaching the cabin… it was him. He smiled on seeing her awake.

"Well, well," he smiled. "Perhaps now we will teach you some proper manners." He drew his thin sharp knife, a knife she soon learned to fear. He came closer. Despite her bonds she struggled to avoid the knife, but it was impossible. Slowly, calmly and calculatingly he cut her – small, deep cuts designed to scar. Standing back, he admired his handiwork before tenderly wiping away her tears.

"Now, we won't have another outburst, will we my sweet?" She shook her head, hoping desperately that he would stop. He seemed satisfied with her answer, removing the gag before he untied her. He forced her back into the cage where she curled up in a ball under the blankets, shuddering sobs wracking her body. Shortly he grew tired of staring at her. Taking a bottle of his favoured drink, a foul smelling brew made with juniper berries which he called genever, he stomped out on deck.

88888

The ship sailed eastwards. Catherine's days fell into a routine that alternated between beatings, rape or sadistic torture with the knife. She never knew what to expect and began to think Robert DeWitt was insane. The seas gradually became rougher and she assumed they were crossing the Atlantic Ocean, sailing towards Africa for a fresh cargo.

After weeks of sailing, Catherine woke one morning to the cries of seagulls. They must be near land, Africa! Robert DeWitt was, for once, almost happy and lay no hands on her when he ordered her from the cage. He threw a dress at her, an ornate brown thing, all frills and lace, cut scandalously low.

"I have company tonight. You will serve at the table," he ordered. "Dress!" Hastening to obey, she struggled the dress over her bruised body. His commands continued. "You will not speak at all to me or my guest. You will be decorous at all times." He stared at her until she nodded that she understood before throwing open the cabin door. "Prepare the room!"

Several crew members that she had never seen before hurried into the room, unbolting her cage and pushing it into a side cabin. Rugs were laid on the floor, candles lit, rich food piled high on a side table. The crew hurried out.

Robert DeWitt walked across to her, holding her chin in his vice-like grip. "Remember – silent and decorous!" he ordered, before turning on hearing heavy footsteps approach. "Mewani, my good man!"

Catherine nearly forgot his orders on seeing the man for he was incredibly tall, at least six foot five inches, enormously fat and swathed in long white robes. He embraced Robert DeWitt warmly, speaking in a language she did not understand. They sat at the table and Robert DeWitt indicated that she should start serving.

Throughout the meal discussions continued in the same language until both men rose, shaking hands warmly.

88888

The next few days were filled with sounds of crying, shouts and screams of panic as the cargo of slaves were loaded into the ship. Catherine had never had any dealings or even thoughts about slavery – yet she soon understood the horror of it. She could hear them. The very timbers of the ship vibrated with the continuous cries and moans of the unfortunates packed into the holds, the wailing and pleading of many voices that went on and on, day and night, never stopping until she thought she would go mad, the shouts and cursing of the crew as they dragged the dead bodies daily to the rail, and the unbelievable stench that filled the ship.

She was a slave also she realised. She was one of them, even if a little more fortunate than those in the hold below. Captured, torn from her home and loved ones, kept caged in a state of bondage, beaten, broken and for all her days to serve the whims of the master, her master – Robert DeWitt. The only escape was death. The slaves were chained together when they were allowed on deck, many of them would throw themselves overboard if they were not. Catherine did not like to think of this, nor of the sharks that trailed the ship across the ocean. She had no chains to hold her the few times she had been allowed to leave the cage, but Robert DeWitt had forced her to watch the sharks feasting on the dead bodies that were thrown overboard. In her darkest despair she wanted to jump, but she was afraid to think of it, knowing what lurked beneath the waves.

The only thing that gave her hope was that the ship turned westwards, back to the Caribbean… home. Whenever Robert DeWitt allowed her out of the cage she would glance out the window, hoping, praying for the green Atlantic waters to turn into azure, sparkling Caribbean Sea. She knew it was roughly August and that he was running with as much sail as he could manage in order to get to port before the hurricane season started. She watched, she waited, begging for a chance of freedom.

88888

"Captain!" The ships quartermaster knocked on the door. She could hear the wind increasing and despite the size of the ship, it was already fighting through the waves. "Captain! Storm's brewing into somethin' vicious – you're needed on deck!"

Robert DeWitt cursed. "If it's a hurricane then there is no safety here – just small islands with no safe harbours! We will have to run!" He dashed from the cabin to look.

Catherine lay where he had left her, sprawled and battered on his bunk. He had gone – and not locked her in the cage. Cautiously she crept towards the stern windows, testing to see if they would open, her fear of him finally outweighing her fear of the sharks. One did, but she froze, hearing boots stomping towards the cabin.

The door opened. "Wha…" Robert DeWitt bellowed, furious to see her free, dashing to grab her, but missing as she tumbled into the dark, swirling waters. He stared out into the storm, but already she was lost to view.

88888


	41. Chapter 41 Sink or Swim!

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

This chapter is especially for Josephina… for nagging me to write what happened to Kitty once she had escaped from DeWitt.

**Chapter 41 – Sink or Swim!**

Catherine gasped as she hit the water, the chill shocking her. "Swim," she told herself. "Swim or bloody drown!" Fighting the waves, she started swimming in the direction that she had last seen land.

88888

It was well into the next morning that the two native men found her washed up on a nearby beach, the storm having passed straight over the small island. Seaweed trailed in her hair and at first glance she looked drowned. Carefully the fishermen turned over her naked body. She coughed. "Mademoiselle – are you all right?"

Catherine groaned and slowly sat up, realising to her surprise that they were speaking French. "Where…" She flinched seeing the faces looking at her, but relaxed when she realised that they were fishermen before desperately trying to cover herself. One of the men handed her his shirt and she was grateful that it covered her to mid-thigh. Accepting his hand, she staggered to her feet,

"Bequia Mademoiselle, Bequia!" He peered at her face closely. "You fall off a ship?"

"Bequia? Where's that?" she puzzled, wishing she had paid more attention to Jack's charts.

"Grenadines! You sure you're all right?" the second man, now shirtless, asked worriedly.

She nodded, slowly looking around her. "Yes, oui, I am fine. I, um, yeah, I fell of a ship, but I need to get to Port Royal in Jamaica."

"That's a long way Mademoiselle… we can take you to the next island though?" The first man smiled. "Perhaps get you some clothes too!"

"Merci, thank you so much!" she said gratefully, following them as they returned to their boat. She had been saved.

88888

Catherine proved a most surprising find to the two fishermen, Paul and Anthony, who were amazed at her willingness to help with their catch, helping them free the fishes from the nets and being not at all squeamish about handling the wriggling fish. She noticed their expressions and smiled. "My grandfather was a fisherman," she explained, laughing as one fish made a frantic wriggle for freedom. It failed. "I spent a lot of my childhood on his boat." She glanced up, seeing the island getting closer. "Which island is that?" she asked.

"That'd be Saint Vincent, Madame," Paul said, having spotted her wedding band and realising she was married. "You might be able to get a ship from Kingstown, but we are heading for Calliaqua, some miles to the south. It isn't far to walk to the big town… but we'll take you to Aunt May first. She'll see you right before you start out." Catherine's stomach rumbled loudly. "And feed you too, I'm sure," he teased.

88888

"You found her where?" Aunt May gasped in shock, her hands flying to her face in horror. "Oh, my poor child, come in, come in!" Catherine found herself ushered the shack and sat upon a rickety stool by the fire. "You rest here while I find you something to eat, my dear."

Catherine smiled up at the large black Carib lady who never seemed to stop talking.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything that will fit you," Aunt May apologised. "Not proper clothes at any rate. I have some old breeches of Anthony's from when he was younger somewhere…" She rummaged through numerous drawers until she came across what she was searching for. "Ah! Here they are!" She turned back to Catherine. "Slip these on, my dear. I'm sure you will feel more comfortable…" She noticed Paul still lounging against the door frame, smiling to himself. "Out! Out!" she shouted at him, raising her fist as she chased him. "A decent woman doesn't need you watching her as she dresses!"

Paul refrained from reminding her that they had found Catherine stark naked on the beach and quickly retreated. Nobody in Calliaqua argued with Aunt May and lived to tell the tale, and he was not about to be the first brave soul to do so.

88888

When he next saw Catherine she was indeed looking better. She had clearly bathed and Aunt May had found her a piece of ribbon to tie back her beautiful hair from her face. He had never seen hair that colour and was fascinated by it. He caught her staring north-westwards across the sea, smiling to himself as he realised it was the direction of Jamaica. She was clearly eager to get home, to her husband, and he knew she would probably not be here when he returned the following day with their fresh catch. Already Anthony was stocking the boat for another trip, for they would fish the reefs at night. He walked across the sands to stand next to her, unbuckling the knife that was strapped to his leg. "Here…" He held it out to her, smiling as she took it. "You might need this on your travels, especially with no man to protect you…"

"But… surely you…" Catherine gasped, realising the value of the gift, but he closed her hands around it. "I will try to get it back to you…" she promised.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Knowing that it will keep you safe is enough. Safe travels, Madame."

"Merci, Paul," she smiled gratefully, but barely noticed as he turned away for her gaze had already returned to the sea… and home.

88888

Kingstown was small, despite Paul's insistence on calling it 'the big town'. She eyed the ships in the harbour warily, ensuring that the slaver was nowhere to be seen before walking along the docks. She would have to find a ship willing to take her to the next island, and she knew she would have to work her passage – either as deck hand or cook. Determinedly she started towards the first ship; a merchant trader that was currently loading a cargo of what she thought was coffee beans.

"Excuse me Monsieur…" she began, looking hopefully at the man overseeing the loading. "May I ask where your ship is heading?"

The large man took one glance at her and started laughing. "Madame," he smiled. "My ship is heading to Martinique, but I take no passengers! Can you not see that every inch is for cargo?"

"I ask not for passage," Catherine assured him. "I am willing to work…"

"And what kind of work could a little thing like you do?" he asked, leaning closer.

"I am competent on board, Captain," she countered, determined to gain passage northwards along the chain of islands.

"I was not talking about sails…" he added suggestively.

Catherine did not stop to think, else she would have stayed her hand, but she did not, slapping him hard across the face, her tone frosty and furious. "Captain, I am a respectable married woman who has been shipwrecked and am trying to return to my family! How dare you imply I warm your bunk!" She turned and stormed off down the docks, ignoring the raucous laughter from the crew at their captain's discomfort.

88888

Several hours later, Catherine wished she had not been so impulsive. Despite her best efforts, and asking every ship, the first ship was the only one heading in the direction she required. Already it was getting dark. She found a sheltered doorway and sat on the step, thirstily drinking from the small flask of water that Aunt May had given her and hungrily devouring the unleavened bread. A shadow passed across her and she looked up, automatically reaching for her knife. It was the captain that she had slapped. He stood there, regarding her, a flicker of surprise in his eyes at her movement.

"Can you cook, Madame?" he asked.

"I can," she replied cautiously, her hand still on her knife.

"Come with me then," he said, offering her his hand. "I will give you food and passage to Martinique if you will cook for myself and my crew…" He smiled ruefully as she continued to stare at him. "You can sleep on deck with the rest of the crew. They will not touch you," he assured her.

"And you, Captain?" she pressed.

He smiled. "I will not touch you either, Madame. You have my word."

Slowly Catherine moved her hand from her knife, accepting his offered hand to assist her to her feet. "Merci, Captain," she said quietly, disengaging her hand from his as soon as she was standing. "May I ask what supplies your galley has?" she asked, following him along the dockside back towards his ship. At last she was really heading home.

88888

After three days at sea, Captain Le Rende realised he would be reluctant to see his small female passenger leave his ship. She had been true to her word, she could cook and was competent on board and with the sails too. He realised he would miss her cooking and was genuinely sorry to see her leave. She paused, studying the ships in the harbor cautiously before walking eagerly down the gangplank. "Madame!" he shouted after her. "If you need it, my name should get you passage further!"

"Merci, Captain!" she called back, but was quickly lost amongst the crowds on the dockside of Fort-Royal, looking for her next ship. Her eyes turned north-westwards, towards Jamaica and home… she had to get home.

88888

Fort-Royal was a bustling port, its fine, natural harbour defended by three forts. She grimaced on seeing a number of slave ships sitting at anchor, although some distance out so that their foul stench would not sully the air of the townspeople. Her time aboard the Dutchman's ship had given her a deep hatred of slavery that would stay with her as long as she drew breath.

Carefully she began to approach the various ships, asking for work and mentioning Captain Le Rende when she thought it would help. For most of the afternoon she had no luck, but finally she found another ship, one taking a variety of cargo to Saint Martin in the north. The captain, Captain Bleville, was willing, indeed eager, to hire her as cook and deck hand for the trip would take his slow ship eight days, but it would be a good distance towards her goal. "You may sleep on board tonight if you wish," he offered, seeing her pause and study him. Something about him set her on edge, but she did not have any money for lodgings and could not afford to stay in the town. Warily she nodded, resolving to sleep lightly that night, but nothing untoward happened, nor once they had set sail and she gradually convinced herself she had been imagining things.

88888

It was not until a further six days later that Catherine's earlier unease came back to her. She was working in the small, cramped galley when she glanced up to see Captain Bleville watching her. "Captain?" she asked warily.

"I was wondering what was for dinner this evening," he said, moving closer to her. "You are a good cook… I was hoping you might stay on board Madame…"

"Captain, you know I am married and trying to make my way back to my home…" She took a step back, but he closed the distance.

"And if my words were not a request…" He left his threat hanging.

Catherine slammed the small knife she had been working with into the chopping board. It stayed, quivering, between them. "My husband is not a man that likes to be crossed, Captain," she warned, reaching cautiously for a nearby pan that was simmering on the galley stove. "You will keep our agreement!"

"Will I?" he smiled, reaching for her arm.

Catherine panicked, fearing being confined again as she had been on the slaver. She lunged for the pan, swinging it before her, its contents spraying the galley, scalding the captain. He cried out in pain as the hot liquid caught the left side of his face. "Bitch!" he cried, trying to grab for her as she pushed her way past him, scrambling for the dubious safety of the deck. The crew clearly had been aware of the plans of their captain and laughed as she scrambled for the rigging, trusting that nobody would be foolish enough to try to wrestle her down from such a height. She was wrong.

Spotting the man on watch in the crow's nest climbing down towards her, she edged out along the yard arm, precariously balancing on the foot ropes and wishing the lumbering ship was as smooth through the seas as the Black Pearl. Captain Bleville staggered onto deck, squinting with his good eye up at her. "Get her!" he cursed, sending two men aloft after her. Catherine edged nearer to the edge of the yard arm. "You've nowhere to go, Madame," he shouted upwards. "Come down like a good woman before you get hurt."

The man from the crow's nest reached the yard arm and started towards her. She had nowhere to go. Wildly she looked around, spotting a large island nearby. "Back off," she threatened, "or I'll jump!"

"Jump?" Captain Bleville snorted. "You do not have the courage, Madame… now come back down before I lose my patience!"

Catherine took a deep breath, casting one last glance towards the island. "Try me!" she shouted, slipping her feet from the foot ropes.

"Madame!" Captain Bleville shouted up angrily at her. "Get down now!"

As he shouted, the man edging towards her made a grab for her arm. She smiled, letting go of the yard arm and plummeted like a stone into the sea below. When she surfaced, the ship was trying to turn, its movement slow and cumbersome. Determinedly she started to swim to shore – if she could reach shallower water then they would not be able to follow.

88888

Captain Bleville looked in disbelief as the woman deliberately let go of the yard arm. "Bring us about!" he shouted, desperate to reach her before she drowned in the rough seas, wondering what sort of mad woman would do as she had done.

"Captain! She's heading for Montserrat!" one of his men cried, leaning over the ship's rail and staring back to where Catherine had hit the water.

Cursing, he realised it would be a race, a race that he was unlikely to win. The wind was against them and his ship was slow. "Bring us back on course," he ordered.

"But the woman, Captain?" the man queried.

"Let her go," he sighed. His band of smugglers would have to find somebody else to cook for them another day.

88888

Catherine staggered ashore, falling flat on the sand with exhaustion. For a while she just lay there, panting, relieved to be free of Captain Bleville and back on dry land… wherever this dry land was. Gradually she eased herself up, sitting in the sand, relieved to see the ship had continued on its way. Sighing she flopped back down.

"Lady, you are crazy!" A broad, Irish voice sounded behind her. Frantically she rolled over, scrambling to her feet as she reached for her knife. She looked about her, quickly spotting a man sitting calmly on a fallen tree-trunk on the edge of the beach.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And where am I?"

"Perhaps I should be the one asking the questions," he frowned, "considering I've just seen you jump from a passing ship and swim to this delightful isle. Perhaps you spotted me from afar and could not wait to join me here?"

"Unlikely," Catherine snorted.

"Ah, I am distraught!" he retorted, unable to keep a smile from his lips. "If not for my company, which I assure you is most delightful, why then did you jump from a perfectly good ship?"

"They were French!" she replied.

"Ah… yes, that would explain it!" he laughed, pushing himself to his feet and walking towards her. "Allow me to introduce myself. Cormac Brannan, at your service." He bowed with such extravagance that Catherine could not help but laugh at him. "And you are…"

Catherine looked at him carefully. "Catherine," she replied.

"Just Catherine?" he pressed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just…" she began to say, but whirled around on hearing oars splash nearby, her hand reaching for her dagger. "No!" she gasped in fear, even though she realised there was no way that a ship's boat could have reached shore so quickly.

Cormac grabbed her wrist. "Put that down, lady," he ordered. Catherine struggled for a moment. "It's not your French," he assured her.

The oars went silent and a low whistle sounded, which he answered, grinning. He had nearly given up on them, having waited each day at the allotted hour for the past week, worrying about the delay. The oars splashed again, and a small ship's boat rounded the headland. Three men were visible, two rowing and one sitting in the boat, glancing down at something within the boat. She turned to Cormac, noticing him frown worryingly. As soon as the boat reached the shallows, he ran forwards, helping the three men within to beach it. "Lanty!" he gasped, finally spotting the fourth man he had been expecting lying in the boat. He turned to the man that had not been rowing, his older brother. "Niall, what happened?"

Niall glanced warily at Catherine, clearly suspicious.

"It's all right… I'll explain about her later," Cormac assured him, reaching into the boat to assist Niall with Lanty. "She's not one of them…"

Niall shrugged, accepting his scant explanation. "We got what we went for," he said cautiously, "but Lanty took sick. Bloody malaria again!"

"Let's get him up to the house. I think I still have some Jesuit's bark…" He started walking backwards up the beach, nodding for Catherine to follow him. The two men who rowed the boat waited beside it, anxiously watching the sea. He knew his brother could not stop long for the English patrolled the area too closely for his liking. Indeed, if it had not been for Lanty taking sick, he knew Niall would not have risked it.

"Jesuit's bark?" she asked, surprised to see a small house appear amidst the trees that had been invisible from the beach.

"Bloody hell, Cormac!" Niall cursed, nearly dropping the unconscious Lanty. "She's English!"

"I said I'd explain later!" Cormac argued, barging into the house and placing his unconscious friend on the bed. He turned back to Catherine. "Lady, for your own safety, please trust me with your full name now," he warned.

Catherine glanced at the two men worriedly, unsure if telling them her true name would place her in greater danger than she feared she was already in. Eventually, slowly, she nodded. "My name is Catherine," she said quietly. "Catherine Sparrow…"

"Sparrow?" Niall looked in askance at Cormac who started chuckling.

"Sparrow!" he laughed loudly. "Oh, if father could see me now!"

"Cormac!" Niall pressed, puzzled by his younger brother's reaction.

Cormac finally stopped laughing. "I have heard of the name Sparrow – and so have you Niall if you stopped to think. He's a pirate!"

"Privateer!" Catherine defended

Cormac looked to Niall who still had not made the connection. "The Black Pearl!" he explained, delighting to see his brother finally understand. "Exactly!" He turned to Catherine. "Your husband?" He smiled when she nodded. "I hardly think that she will be reporting a couple of runners to the authorities now, will she?"

"And what, pray, are you running?" Catherine was beginning to be apprehensive about just what she had gotten herself into.

"Rifles, shot and powder, and... other things. The English suppress our religion and refuse us free assembly – even with the slaves… so we steal their money and use it to buy weapons." Cormac grinned, over his shoulder at her as he rummaged in a cupboard. "Ah, there we are me Boyo!" he turned around beaming, holding up what looked to Catherine like dried cinnamon sticks.

"Jesuit's bark?" she frowned.

"Aye," Cormac puttered about the table, grinding several pieces of the bark to fine powder in a stone bowl while he explained further, "T'is called 'ayac cara,' means 'bitter bark'. Carried all the way from Peru; Indians there call it 'kinakina, yara chuchu', the 'fever tree.' Chinchona bark. You can only get it from the Jesuits, and at an awful price or smugglers for fee higher yet, but," he scooped the fine powder into a fold of paper, dumped half of it into a small panniken, stirring it with a none too clean finger, motioning Niall over to the bed where Lanty lay shivering and sweating, "but it does for the ague like nothing else will."

Catherine looked puzzled, "Ague? You mean malaria? It helps malaria?" Her eyes grew large at the revelation. This was interesting. Malaria was a serious illness in the tropics, and common amongst the crew of the Black Pearl.

"That it does, or it will, once we get this dose into him. It won't do him no good at all on the outside, and will you help us now lady, for the lad here is not going to like this for sure. It's that bitter it is. "

Cormac handed the fold of paper to Catherine and indicated that while they held the boy's mouth open, she was to sprinkle the kinakina powder on his tongue. Curious, she touched a bit of the powder to her own tongue; and was instantly sorry at the awful taste. She gratefully accepted the dipper of water handed to her, the men laughing at the face she made; she drank and drank the dipper dry, but no amount of water would wash away that terrible bitterness. "That is foul!" she spluttered.

She hated the thought of giving the powder to a sick man, but there was no choice really; malaria was a serious malady and could and often did kill. With her help, Lanty was duly dosed with the powder and then treated to the concoction in the panniken that she had seen Cormac prepare with the rest of the bark powder and a noxious potion of pungent spirits. Catherine watched as he dosed a sputtering Lanty with the foul smelling drink. It reminded her of Robert DeWitt. She turned away, grimacing.

He noticed her shudder. "Lady?" Cormac came and stood beside her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly. "It is just that smell… it brings back memories." She sighed, realising that as he knew her name then there was little harm in trusting him further. "For the last six months I have been an unwilling guest aboard a slaver captained by an enemy of my husband. He drank that… that drink!"

"Ah, genever! We call it gin. It's a Dutch brew on the whole, made with juniper berries, but it's a tonic against the malaria – especially when mixed with Jesuit's bark…" He looked back towards Lanty, who was still unconscious and shaking on the bed. "Hopefully it is not too late," he worried.

"I will have to leave him with you…" Niall said quietly. "We need to sail this night… Malachy will not wait much longer for us."

"May I ask your heading?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Lady, I carry yams and money for weapons, not passengers!" he replied harshly.

"Considering I married a pirate, I care not for your morals or your cargo!" Catherine sniped back. "I am merely trying to get back to my husband!" She glared at him.

Cormac looked at his brother and shrugged. "It could do no harm," he offered. "He's heading to Tortola. We have a contact there…"

Catherine had heard of the island of Tortola, in the Virgin Islands to the north. She bit her lip, glancing hopefully towards Niall. "I can cook and am considered competent on board," she offered. "Take me… I'll work my passage!"

Niall stared at her, his gaze calculating as he considered her. "Betray us and I'll kill you," he threatened.

She looked him in the eyes, holding his gaze. "I'd expect no less…" she conceded.

"Come with me then," he said, nodding to Cormac as he rose. "I'll be back when I can."

Cormac smiled, turning to Catherine as she stood beside Niall. "Ah, Catherine… my day is already darker," he sighed, reaching to kiss her hand. "Take care of her, brother…"

Catherine rolled her eyes at his behaviour, unable to help smiling at him. "Thank you, Cormac," she said quietly, liking the young Irishman although she admitted to herself she knew nothing of him. She turned, following Niall as he strode back down to the waiting ship's boat, hoping this ship would be more honourable than the last.

88888

Niall knew his ship well, and with every sail aloft, the sleek sloop cut smoothly through the sea, speeding northwards. It only took three days for Niall's ship to reach Tortola. Despite their initial caution on hearing her accent, the crew eventually accepted her, welcoming her warmly when they saw her start to help in the galley. Catherine delighted in its difference to the French traders she had travelled on previously, their honest, earthy humour causing her to blush on more than one occasion. On reaching the Virgin Islands, they anchored brazenly in Road Harbour, maintaining their façade of traders and Niall hurried his crew to unload their cargo, despite the lateness of the hour. He saw Catherine still on deck, looking cautiously along the dockside. He beckoned her over to him. "This is where we part, lady," he said quietly. "I must quickly find my contact if he is still here, so I will bid you safe journey and I hope you reach your husband soon!"

"Thank you, Captain," she smiled, turning to head down the gangplank.

"Here," he called after her, reaching into a small purse at his waist. "Buy yourself a meal and find somewhere safe to sleep tonight," he said, handing her several shillings. "You've worked hard on board… consider this your wages."

"Thank you!" she gasped, surprised at his actions.

"After you, lady." He swept a bow, indicating her to precede him down the gangplank.

"Captain," she laughed, bobbing him curtsey, realising how alike the two brothers were, even if they did not look alike. She looked about her as she walked down the gangplank, trying to spot a likely inn to spend the night. Turning, she made to thank Niall, but he had already disappeared in the darkening gloom of dusk. She shrugged, reasoning it was probably for the best, and headed along the dockside, dreaming of a hot meal and a comfortable bed.

88888

In the morning, Catherine was unsurprised to find that the Irish ship had already left. She wondered if Niall had found his contact, if they had gotten their weapons. She realised that there were some parts of her journey that she would be unable to tell Theodore, for he would be duty bound to try to find Cormac and Niall. Her silence was the best way that she could repay their kindness. She sighed, starting the now familiar trek along the dockside in search of passage. If she was lucky, she would find a ship going to Port Royal, if not then any ship in the right direction would do.

88888

"Aye, Mistress," the man replied. "I am heading to Port Royal, but I won't be sailing until dusk. I've fleeces to load…"

"Perhaps I could help?" Catherine asked hopefully. "I need to get to Port Royal… could I work my passage?"

The captain looked at her, frowning. "Well, you're too little to manage the fleeces," he reasoned, scratching his head at her unusual request and even stranger garb.

"I can cook…" she tempted. "I know my way around a galley as well as the rigging…"

He looked at her in surprise. "The rigging?" He snorted as she nodded. "All right, if you can climb to the crow's nest and back I'll take you on! I don't need a cook, but I could always do with an extra deck hand…"

Catherine nodded, quickly crossing the gangplank and climbing up to the crow's nest and back. She could see the man judging her, but she had no fear in the rigging. Jack had been a good teacher and her size and nimbleness had proved to be an advantage. She came to stand before him. "Well?" she pressed.

Captain Chard looked at the woman before him. He had thought she would balk at the test he had set her, but she had performed it quickly and with an ease that showed it was not her first time in the rigging. Slowly he nodded. "All right," he said. "You can work your passage. As you cannot manage the fleeces, you can start loading the supplies." He pointed to a stack of crates on the dockside. "And you're not released until we finish unloading at Port Royal!"

"Captain." She inclined her head, accepting his terms, before picking up the nearest crate and heading back across the gangplank. One of the crew already on board pointed to where she had to go and she carried it down to the hold before returning for another crate.

The captain shook his head in amazement, wondering what other strange things would happen that day.

88888

The small trader cut through Flanagan Passage, heading slowly westwards towards Port Royal. Catherine worked hard on board, with a never-ending set of tasks… from swabbing the decks to helping in the galley, her days were never idle. When she was given permission to retire, she sought a hammock eagerly. Captain Chard was a fair man, but he gave her no concessions for being a woman… indeed, she suspected he worked her harder because of it to urge the men to work harder, but she did not complain. Every moment meant she was getting closer to home – and to Jack.

Year 3 - Late August – Mid-September

It took all of ten days for the small trader to reach Port Royal. There was a tropical storm brewing, not quite a hurricane, but she feared it would be bad. Already the trees were swaying wildly and only those who had to be were out in the storm. Captain Chard kept his word, and insisted that she help where she could with the unloading of the cargo before he would release her, wanting to get the fleeces safely under cover before the worst of the storm hit.

By the time that she had finished it was late and the town was deserted, all the doors and windows had been tightly battened down in readiness for the coming storm. The townspeople, save for the watch, were safely snuggled away in storm cellars, if they had them, or making themselves as safe as they could. She had been relieved to see the Black Pearl sitting in the harbour – at least Jack was here. She had hoped that she would see one of the crew, or even Will, but it seemed that they too were keeping out of the rain. It was too choppy for her to row out to the ship on her own, and she was far too exhausted to row anyway. Clutching her thin cloak about her, she made her way up through the town to her brother's house.

It was locked. Nobody was home. She slumped dejectedly on the step, unable to think, having been so focused on reaching home that she had thought no further. The wind was rising further and it was starting to rain, chilling her through her cloak. Numbed to exhaustion, she curled up in a ball on the doorstep, taking advantage of the scant shelter of the building.

88888


	42. Chapter 42 Doorstep Surprise

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 42 – Doorstep Surprise**

Jack and Theodore wove their way back home from Will's house, where they had been invited to dinner, intent on a quiet nightcap before Jack headed back to the Black Pearl Will's son, named William too for his father, was a bonny six months old and growing well. The evening had been a welcome distraction, though depressing to Jack, for it made him think of Catherine. He knew how much she loved children and how it hurt that she could never have any. She had explained to him how she had been badly injured as a twelve year old child in an explosion at the Naval Dockyards. Only the intervention of the Admiral's own surgeon had saved her life, but at a terrible cost. He staggered, slightly tipsy, up the steps to the front door, silently yearning for his lovely…

"Kitty!" Jack dropped the bottle of rum he had been cradling in surprise, glass shattering on the steps.

At the sound of her name, Catherine woke, hand automatically going for the small knife that the fishermen had given her. "Jack…"

Jack was instantly on his knees, heedless of the puddles of rum soaking into his breeches, luckily missing the shards of broken glass. He held her, clinging to her as if he feared she would disappear. Theodore, astonished and fumbling the key, managed to open the door. "Inside!"

Jack picked her up, carrying her despite her adamant protests that she could walk. He strode to the settee in the lounge, turned and sat down still clutching her tightly, unwilling to let her out of the protection of his arms, but whether this was for her sake or his, he could not say.

"Wha… how… who…" he tried to ask, but she just held him, falling asleep before she could reply, her head tucked under his chin, snuggling against the warm security of him.

Theodore saw that Jack could not move. "I'll go tell Will, the Pearl and the Commodore. Keep the door locked!" he warned, worried that whoever had abducted his sister might be chasing her. He dashed from the room, locking the door behind him, and sped down the hill with the good news.

Jack carefully stood up with Catherine in his arms and carried her easily upstairs to their more comfortable bed, placing her gently so as not to wake her. She did not stir, but clung with a grip he could not loosen. He gave in, lying beside her on the bed as she slept, holding her and he could not get enough of simply looking at her.

She had changed. If it were not for her hair and eyes, now shut, he would hardly have recognised her. Although she had lost weight she looked well enough, but she was tanned as a native. She was also filthy dirty. He frowned at some small white marks on her skin – scars?

Eventually Theodore returned alone, letting himself in through the back door. "I told everyone she was asleep so not to bother until the morning," he explained.

"Theo, what d' yer make of these marks?" Jack pointed to the small white lines. "Scars?"

Theodore looked closely. "Looks like it… but from what?" He was baffled, but answers would have to wait until she woke.

88888

Jack realised she was awake only when her grip tightened.

"Don't worry Kitty, I ain't a' letting you go." She relaxed slightly. "But you do need a bath!" Disentangling himself from her he ran to sort out a hot, soapy bath for her.

Theodore helped, knowing that Jack would not let her talk to anyone until she felt ready. "Welcome home Cat!" He smiled as he carried yet another pail of water through to the bathroom.

Jack helped her through to the bathroom, gently peeling her clothes off - all that Aunt May and the fishermen had been able to give her was a threadbare shirt and old breeches, but she had been grateful to them for their kindness. As she climbed into the bath he noticed that the small white scars covered her body, some quite intimately, but he bit his tongue and gently helped her wash, trying not to be concerned by her continued silence. Only when she was wrapped up in a thick, soft robe did she speak.

"It was DeWitt…" she said quietly.

"Wha…" Jack gasped in shock.

"He wasn't on the Santa Rosa that day. He'd left to meet somebody before we caught the ship." Jack traced his finger along one of the fine scars. "His knife…" she explained.

"He what!" Jack exploded. "He took a knife to you!"

"Jack, please… I'm back. Leave it for now…" She started to cry, overwhelmed by the reality of her safe return home, frightened by his anger.

"But…" he protested.

"I need to be home Jack, normal home and not off on some trail of vengeance." She looked at him, begging for him to understand her. "Please…"

Jack sighed heavily, wiping the tears from her eyes, realising he could deny her nothing for the moment. "Well, you're staying on the Pearl then. It's the safest place!"

He was relieved when Catherine did not argue and she found herself escorted guardedly across to the Black Pearl as soon as she was dressed.

88888

James Norrington knocked on the door, waiting for Jill to let him in. "Is Mistress Sparrow at home?" he asked.

"No Commodore, she is on the Black Pearl, but Captain Groves is in the lounge," Jill replied, opening the door wide.

He entered the hallway, walking through to the lounge. Theodore rose on seeing him enter. "Commodore."

"I came to see your sister, but I understand she is aboard the Black Pearl," James Norrington explained.

"Cat will not wish to see anyone, Commodore," Theodore apologised.

"I need to know what happened," the Commodore sighed regretfully. "If I am to send my ships searching for a man to hang then I need to know the crime…"

Theodore slowly nodded, realising the inevitability of it. "All right," he sighed. "You had best come out to the Black Pearl with me then."

Theodore led the way to the docks, grateful to see Joshamee Gibbs with a number of crew by the dockside, taking on supplies. He looked up. "Theodore," he acknowledged. "Commodore."

"The Commodore needs to speak with Cat," he explained. "Can you row us out?"

Joshamee looked awkwardly at the Commodore, remembering a time that he had served under the man on his first journey to the Caribbean. Eventually he nodded, turning to two men nearest him. "Kree! Dalton! Take Theodore and the Commodore out to the Pearl,"

Lonan Kree and Charles Dalton looked at Joshamee in surprise, but put down the packages they had been carrying and climbed down into the ship's boat, holding it steady whilst the two naval officers followed them. They picked up the oars, rowing out to the black-sailed ship.

"You're leaving?" Theodore frowned, for Jack had said nothing to him.

Lonan shrugged. "Captain hasn't said," he evaded, turning to shout to those on deck as the boat bumped against the hull of the Black Pearl. "Visitors for the Captain!"

Jack peered over the side rail, his eyes narrowing with displeasure at seeing the Commodore.

"I need to speak with…" James Norrington began.

"I know what you want," Jack snarled.

"May we come on board?" Theodore asked, torn between his duty to his sister and to the Commodore. He looked up at Jack's continued silence. "Please?"

Jack slowly nodded, throwing a line down to help them ascend. The two naval officers quickly climbed up, scrambling over the rail to stand before him.

"I am sorry," Theodore explained. "The Commodore needs to speak with Cat so that he can send ships after DeWitt…"

"What…" James Norrington began, shocked for he had not heard until then who had been responsible for the abduction.

"It was Robert DeWitt. He wasn't aboard the Santa Rosa when we sunk her. He's been running a slaver from Africa though he'll probably disappear now Kitty's escaped." Jack paused. "He kept her naked in a cage, beat her, cut her and raped her more times than she can remember."

James Norrington was shocked. "How…"

"She jumped out of a window just before a storm hit the ship. Washed up on a beach in the Grenadines. Some fishermen helped her an' she spent the rest of the time making her way back, island by island." Jack's voice was emotionless, flat, his eyes dark.

"I will still need to see her…" Norrington ventured. He held up his hand, forestalling Jack's objections. "I will need her to confirm her story before I can act…" he sighed. "I'd rather spare her this too, but…"

Jack merely nodded, visibly not happy but understanding. "You'd best speak with her now then," he replied. "We'll be heading out soon…"

88888


	43. Chapter 43 The Search for DeWitt

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 43 – The Search for DeWitt**

James Norrington had been aboard the Black Pearl only once before, despite his nephew seeming to live on the ship whenever it was anchored at Port Royal. Indeed, it seemed that James was there now, for as soon as he had climbed aboard he had seen two macaws – one blue, one red – squawking in the rigging.

Jack noticed his gaze. "Yer'd best take him back with yer," he suggested, knocking quietly on the door of his own cabin before entering. "Kitty, it's me…" He turned to the others. "Wait," he ordered, firmly shutting the doors in their faces. After a few moments, the doors opened and he ushered them inside.

Catherine sat quietly looking out the windows at the town of Port Royal. She was again dressed in shirt and breeches with her hair swept back from her face. Her pearl necklace, restrung, hung around her neck.

"I understand Commodore that you need me to confirm what Jack has already told you," she sighed, coming to stand before them. She nodded to Jack, turning as he lifted her shirt so that the Commodore could see the scars.

"The large one…" he questioned.

"An old scar Commodore, nothing to do with this." He nodded at Jack who lowered her shirt.

"A reward will be posted on him. Somebody will claim it and he will hang," he assured her.

"You have to beat the Pearl if you want him to hang," she smiled, "and there might not be much left when we're finished…". She looked up at him, her eyes as dark as Jack's. "And pirate justice tends to be rather final."

But Robert DeWitt, it appeared, had vanished.

88888

Year 3 - Mid November

Jack had long since disappeared into one of the many taverns to do business, but Zeke watched protectively over Catherine as she shopped quietly in Tortuga. Ever since that night on the beach, Zeke had considered himself her special protector, second obviously only to Jack. She loved shopping in Tortuga, as you could find everything you ever wanted – and more than a few things you never realised you needed until you saw them. Of course there was the understanding that most things were pirated goods, but it was a pirate town after all.

Catherine bought mainly new clothes and items for the galley – peppercorns, salt, and some new knives. She also bought some luxury foods for the following day before going in search of Jack. She supposed she would find him at the Faithful Bride, his usual drinking hole, and was not disappointed. A short, scruffy pirate with the dirtiest shirt she had ever seen was sitting with him, sharing a rum – or three. Jack slid him a pouch. "Keep lookin'…" He saw her approach. "Ah, Kitty m' love. Won't yer join me?" His companion slid away, vacating his chair for her. The man nodded to Jack before slipping out the door. Jack grabbed one of the tavern girls. "Wine for my lady 'ere luv!" he ordered. He eyed the large packages suspiciously. "Bought me anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Not directly, but you will have to wait until we get back to the Pearl," she teased. "Zeke, do you want anything?"

"Not while I'm on duty Kitty," he smiled, leaning against the wall next to their table, although he never considered looking after her a duty.

Jack looked around the tavern, pleased to note more than one glance at his wife. Kitty preferred to wear dresses when in port, only usually reverting to breeches and a shirt whilst on board the Pearl. And even if he said so himself, she did fit a dress in all the right places! He glanced at the packages again. "You not even goin' to give me a clue?" he pestered.

"No!" She quietly drank her wine, ignoring the sounds of yet another brawl breaking out behind her.

"Well, let's head back then…" Jack urged impatiently.

"In a minute," she smiled, finishing her wine before weaving her way with Jack through the combatants, followed by her ever present shadow.

88888

Year 3 - November 16

The Black Pearl slid silently out of the harbour at Tortuga, heading out in search of their prey. Thanks to Catherine and Zeke's shopping trip, the galley was well stocked. Only when they were safely out of the harbour and on a south-westerly heading towards the Windward Passage did Jack managed to get away from the helm. Quietly he entered his cabin, surprised to find the table set for dinner, candles lit. The crew had eaten already, but Catherine had prepared a special meal for him, all high-class and fancy. He could hear her rustling in one of the side cabins, humming quietly.

"Sit down," she called. "I'll be out in a second…"

He sat, eyeing the food hungrily, but he looked up on hearing her approach. His jaw dropped, a lazy smile creasing his face. "Nice dress…" he drawled.

It was indeed, he had never seen anything like it, all black lace, tight, low…. he ran out of words to describe it rapidly. He thought it might be Spanish. She leaned across, closing his mouth with an audible click. "Eat! It's getting cold…"

"It's lookin' pretty hot from here.." he suggested.

"I meant the food!" Catherine laughed, sitting in the chair next to him.

"What's for dessert?" he smiled hopefully.

"Me!" Jack needed no second bidding – he ate.

88888


	44. Chapter 44 Plots Unmasked

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 44 – Plots Unmasked**

Year 3 - Early December

Damian Roseridge sat in the dimly lit bar in St Ann's Bay, waiting for his fellow conspirator to arrive. Eventually he saw him, nodded and waited for him to walk over. "Robert," he acknowledged.

"Damian," the man smiled. "This is risky meeting here – what is so urgent that it cannot wait. I'm known on your father's estate and we could be seen."

"Father has been in contact with the Crown, informing them that the Governor is unable to perform his duties due to old age and ill health. He has put himself forward as a new governor for Jamaica." He could see the interest spark in the green eyes, a rekindling of hope, partially hidden by the man's hat. "If father becomes Governor then our earlier plans can still proceed." He smiled. "Father hates Sparrow – so he will rescind privateer status for the Black Pearl and the Leochek…"

"Revenge is always sweet," Robert DeWitt chuckled.

"Aye, but if father were, say, to meet with an accident? Who else would there be but myself to take control of the situation as his grieving son…" He was rewarded by a smile. "Then there would be a terrible increase of pirate activity in the area – goodbye Norrington and most of the English Navy…"

"An' we take control!" Robert DeWitt grinned, delighting in the thought of the pirate ships acting together to remove their enemy. "But this time without Bailie lording it over us!"

"Bailie was a fool!" Damian Roseridge snapped. He had nearly lost it when he sat down at that meeting in Port Maria, but fortunately his poker face held good. "He moved too fast, before Swann could be removed, nearly wrecked the plan, although it could still work now that his mind has become unbalanced. We maintain caution, go slowly and nothing will go wrong – all right?" He paused. "Are the others still in?"

"Yup, they're still in – although Sparrow is making things difficult with this little vendetta of his," DeWitt sighed. "I may have to do something about him before things start if he gets too close…"

Damian Roseridge nodded. "Do whatever you want with Sparrow. Whether he is dead sooner or later matters little – but he will be dead when this is all over…"

They clashed tankards in agreement, downing their drinks, before leaving the tavern in opposite directions

88888

Year 3 - Late December

Commodore James Norrington looked at the latest batch of official dispatches from London, frowning at an official one bearing the King's crest. He opened it.

"Commodore Norrington," it began. "It is with regret that We inform you that Our esteemed servant, Governor Weatherby Swann will be standing down from his post due to ill health in the New Year. It is Our royal wish that Mister Jacoby Roseridge be elevated to the post of Governor of Jamaica and to be Our representative in the Caribbean."

It was signed by His Majesty, complete with official seal.

88888

Elizabeth Turner raged at her husband. "They cannot do that! It is unfair! Father has given his life in service to the King and now they discard him like a worn out shoe!" She paced angrily.

Will looked at her in despair. "There is nothing that can be done Elizabeth - the letter was signed by the King himself. We will just have to take him in."

Elizabeth looked around their small house in despair. "Father cannot live here Will, there is no room! We will have to get a bigger house!"

"With what Elizabeth? We can only just afford this one! Unless they decide to give your father some kind of pension… I just don't know!" He held her tightly as she started crying. "I just don't know… Perhaps he can sleep in with Billy for now, until we can sort something out…"

88888

Jacoby Roseridge showed his family the letter authorising his elevation to Governor proudly. The fool Swann had evidently gone to pieces after the attack by Bailie; the granting of pardons to the Black Pearl and Leochek bordered on obvious insanity. Once he took power he would see things changed, oh yes, they would change. Sparrow and his friends would find Port Royal far less to their liking, far less!

88888


	45. Chapter 45 Treachery at Port Royal

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 45 – Treachery at Port Royal**

Year 4 - Early January

Governor Jacoby Roseridge and his family swept up through the gates of the Governor's mansion in a large coach pulled by a team of four matched bay horses. He smiled as he stepped from the coach, offering his wife a hand as she struggled with her skirts. Two red coated marines stood to attention on either side of the door.

"Kindly inform the Commodore that I require to see him immediately!" he ordered.

"Sir!" The thinner of the two men headed quickly to the fort.

Behind his parents, Damian Roseridge calmly stepped out of the coach. Step one of the plan complete. He smiled secretively to himself, before following them inside.

88888

"Governor Roseridge," Commodore Norrington stood quietly waiting to be acknowledged. "You wanted to see me Governor?"

"Ah yes, Commodore. I wish to make some amendments to the manner in which this town is run – in fact, to the manner in which the whole of Jamaica is run! Swann was too lax in his dealings with pirates and I intend to put a stop to that immediately. Although I cannot rescind the pardons issued to the crews of the Leochek and Black Pearl, I can have them properly classified as pirates. Therefore, you will arrest and hang them at the first opportunity!"

"Governor, I…" James Norrington stuttered in shock.

"I believe the Leochek is currently anchored in the harbour, Commodore. I will expect prompt action," he said, smiling as James Norrington nodded and left to carry out his orders.

88888

Captain Andrea Marra and several of her crew sat quietly in the tavern, supping rum whilst Quartermaster Jessop stood quietly at the bar, fetching more drinks. She looked up as a shadow fell across her. "Commodore?" Then she noticed the red coated marines, weapons drawn. Instinctively she went for her sword, as did her crew but the marines raised their rifles.

James Norrington knew that there had been no way of warning the female captain and her crew. His burgeoning friendship with both ships was known, and with Captain Groves at sea, he could not have trusted anyone at hand to carry a message urging them to flee. "Take them to the cells," he ordered regretfully.

At that, and realising they would hang, Andrea Marra and her crew fought regardless of the aimed rifles. The marines discharged their weapons, a cloud of smoke filling the room. Arthur Jessop quickly assessed the situation, he saw there was no way he could help them, but realised that the Commodore had not seen him at the bar. He slunk quietly out the back door of the tavern, running for all he was worth for the docks. If the Commodore had taken Captain Marra then all the crew were in danger. He had to get the Leochek out of Port Royal and fast!

Andrea Marra and her crew tried frantically to fight their way out but to no avail. Most were injured by the gunfire, some were dead, and their resistance was soon over. As the manacles were placed around her wrists she looked into his eyes. "Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Governor Roseridge has declared you pirates," he informed her as the marines dragged those still living from the tavern. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ensuring nobody could hear him, not wanting his words to reach Governor Roseridge.

88888

Arthur Jessop dived into the water, diving two fathoms deep to avoid the shots that splashed the surface. Frantically he swam for the Leochek, grateful that none of the marines chasing him appeared to be able to swim.

"Throw a line, quick!" he gasped as he neared the ship, climbing up as fast as he could. The crew on board looked at him in disbelief. "Treachery!" he shouted. "They've taken the Captain and most of the crew ashore!" He paused, trying to catch his breath. "Load the guns and weigh anchor, now!" he ordered.

They fired at the town as they departed, hitting the fort several times. Cannon fire was returned, but none hit the Leochek as she fled the harbour.

88888

He was relieved to see the Black Pearl quietly sitting at anchor at Tortuga when they arrived and rowed over to see Captain Sparrow immediately.

"Arthur?" Catherine frowned as she saw him climb over the ship's rail. He looked worried.

"Where is Captain Sparrow, Mistress Kitty?" he asked urgently.

"Probably in the Faithful Bride… why?" He was visibly shaking.

"We've been betrayed by Port Royal! They've taken the Captain and nearly half the crew! I only just managed to get the Leochek out of there before they opened fire from the fort!" he explained.

Catherine stood for a moment in shock, before exploding in a flurry of commands. "Oran! Get over to the Bride and get Jack back now! No excuses! Pull him by his beard if you have to!" He hurried to obey. "Come into the cabin Arthur… I think this calls for some of Jack's special rum!"

88888

Jack sat quietly as Arthur Jessop retold his tale. "Do you know why?" he asked.

"No other crew made it back – I don't know why. They just raised rifles and opened fire! I didn't even stay to see if they survived… I had to get the ship and the rest of the crew out of there!" He shuddered, remembering.

"That's okay Jessop… you did right by the Code, but it still doesn't tell us why?" He drank heavily from the bottle of rum before him. "We need to see Will!" he announced.

"You can't go there!" Arthur shouted. "They'll take you too!"

"Not if they don't know we are there!" Jack smiled.

88888


	46. Chapter 46 Cancelled Debts

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 46 – Cancelled Debts**

The town was in shock over the news that Captain Marra and her crew were to hang. They had not forgotten how the ship had helped them against the pirate Francis Bailie and many deputations were turned away by the Commodore. He did not like what he had been ordered to do; he was duty bound to follow the wishes of the Governor, but it did not mean he could not do something about it. He summoned Captain Theodore Groves into his office.

"Sir?" Theodore asked cautiously. He knew that his sister being married to Jack Sparrow made his own situation awkward at the fort and precarious in the extreme with the new governor.

"I think we should make an inspection of the battlements, Captain…" James Norrington suggested. Puzzled, Theodore followed him. They paced along the battlements, red coated marines hurried to make themselves look busy, but the Commodore and captain paid them no heed. Only when he was totally sure that they were beyond earshot did James Norrington speak.

"We need to warn the Black Pearl not to return…" he said quietly.

Theodore looked sharply at him, not quite believing what the Commodore had just said. "Are you suggesting what I think you are…" he stuttered.

"I cannot go," the Commodore continued, "you cannot go, for I suspect that the Governor is having you watched, and the Governor is bound to have the Turner household under observation also. We need to send someone that Jack Sparrow will trust. Any suggestions?"

Theodore thought for a moment, before settling on one man. "Sergeant Quist might be able to do it, if we can get him out of Port Royal. He is loyal and knew of the earlier deception… or Jill might do it? She has family here and in the Bahamas… a sister, I believe, at Nassau. Perhaps somebody could take sick?"

"Ah, yes, your maid..." James Norrington thought quietly for a moment. "Arrange passage for her on the next available ship. Perhaps your sergeant should escort her… ensure a ship's boat is quietly added to the cargo of the ship that takes them…"

88888

Will knew that Jack would try to contact him and guessed that Jacoby Roseridge would have him watched. "I've got to warn Jack," he told Elizabeth, "And Jack cannot come here! The Leochek escaped and has hopefully warned them, but we cannot take that risk."

Elizabeth sighed, and tried to reason with him that Jack was too clever to be caught, but Will would not be swayed. So he loitered near the docks, trying to find a captain sailing to the Bahamas that would take either a message or a passenger; he was surprised to see Commodore Norrington walking towards him in the evening light.

"It has been taken care of Mister Turner," he said quietly. "I suggest you return to your smithy and forget about old friends for a while…" Will looked sharply at the Commodore. "A life for a life," he smiled. "All debts are cancelled." Before Will could ask any questions, James Norrington turned and walked the other way.

88888

Frank Quist helped Jill down into the small ship's boat that Captain Groves had arranged for them, looking up and thanking the captain of the trading ship profusely for their passage to the northern end of the Windward Passage. They intended to sail the small ship's boat along the coast of Hispaniola until they reached Tortuga, or found the Black Pearl, whichever happened first.

"Don't worry about it, Sergeant. The crew know what you are doing, but won't talk! Port Royal owes those two ships, and it is a crime what the Governor has done," he growled.

Frank nodded, raising the small sail and heading eastwards. Jill sat quietly in the boat. She had never liked ships or boats for she could not swim and the deep seas terrified her. Her face was pale and she gripped the small seat, knuckles white, but gradually with Frank's reassurances, she curled up in the bottom of the boat and found herself lulled to sleep by the waves.

88888

They had been sailing for nearly a day when Frank nudged her awake. "Miss Jill, look – sails!"

He pointed towards the horizon where two ships could just be seen sailing westwards towards the Windward Passage. Their outlines gave him hope and he steered towards them, smiling delightedly when he could see that it was indeed the Black Pearl and the Leochek.

88888

Jack helped the two of them onto deck, before fastening the small boat securely to the Black Pearl with a towline.

He waved across to Arthur Jessop, indicating a meeting in his cabin. "So you say Norrington and Groves sent yer?"

The Leochek sailed closer and quartermaster Jessop landed gracefully on deck. "What's up, Captain?" he asked.

"Quist and Jill 'ere have been sent by Norrington an' Groves to warn us…" Jack hurried the group into his cabin. "So – what's it all about?"

Frank Quist explained about the removal of Governor Swann and that the new governor was Jacoby Roseridge. "The Commodore had no chance to warn the Leochek as she was in harbour at the time – and he was duty bound to act. They are waiting until those injured are better before the hanging… on the same day they have a big party at the Governor's mansion…"

"How long have we got?" Jessop asked worriedly.

"A week at most, considering time already passed. Jacoby Roseridge and his son have gone back to their plantation to plan the party…" Frank estimated.

"So they aren't at Port Royal?" A slow smile gradually spread over Jack's face. He turned to Frank Quist. "I'll arrange passage fer yer t' th' Bahamas… Nassau wasn't it you were meant t' be going to? Theodore can pick yer up from there…"

"And what of you?" Frank enquired.

"Best yer don't know," Jack smiled, humming to himself as he reached for a bottle of rum.

88888


	47. Chapter 47 Lies in the Night

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 47 – Lies in the Night**

Year 4 - Mid January

The Black Pearl and the Leochek sat quietly at anchor in a secluded cove near Port Royal. "All right," Jack ordered. "Does everyone know what they are doing? Good. Kitty, are you sure you are up to this?"

She smiled. "Theodore will trust me Jack, at least this time, but we cannot let Andrea or the crew hang. Even he thinks it is wrong, so perhaps he will forgive me."

He hugged her tightly. "Zeke – keep her safe!" he ordered as they slipped away into the gathering dusk.

88888

Two shadows snuck into Port Royal, flitting silently through the darkness towards the house owned by Captain Theodore Groves. Quietly they waited, watching the new maid leave for the night before approaching. Only when they were sure that all was clear did one approach, slipping into the house without making a sound.

"Theo…" Catherine whispered quietly at his bedroom door. "Theo, are you awake?" She heard sounds of movement and a lamp being lit.

"Catherine?" Her brother stood before her, dishevelled with sleep. "Jesus Catherine! What are you doing here! Don't you know….".

She smiled, calmly considering she could be hanged if caught. "The Leochek warned us about Roseridge so the Pearl is safe, but I need you to get me to see Norrington – here if he'll come."

"Are you here alone?" Theo glanced worriedly out the window.

"Not quite," she smiled, "but I'm here on behalf of the Pearl and the Leochek. We want Marra and her crew Theo… or…"

"Or what?" Somehow Theodore had the feeling he did not want to hear this.

"Or the Roseridge family will be looking to young Edward to carry on their name." Theodore looked at his sister in disbelief, her transformation to pirate seeming complete. "We didn't start this Theo, but we will finish it."

"Can I assume that you hold Governor Roseridge and Damian hostage?" She just smiled. "Jesus Catherine – do you have any idea what this will do?"

"Do you have any idea what it has already done?" she countered.

Theodore sighed, closing the door slightly as he started to dress. "I will not be long – will you be here when I get back?"

"Perhaps," she smiled, "if you don't bring troops…"

He looked at her sharply, shocked at the amount of distrust shown, although he admitted to himself that the pirates at least had not been the ones to break the accord. "I'll be as quick as I can," he assured her as he left quietly by the back door.

88888

Somewhat disgruntled at being shaken awake in the middle of the night, James Norrington followed Theodore through the deserted streets of Port Royal. "Will you tell me what this is about?" he asked as they reached the house.

Theodore quietly let himself in, surprised to find his sister calmly making tea as if she still lived there. On hearing them she turned, pistol levelled. "We're alone, Catherine…" he assured her.

"Sword in the hall please, Theo…" She indicated their sword belts. "Commodore, you too." She could see that the Commodore was anxious to reach for his sword, but Theodore calmly took both and placed them outside in the hallway, before returning to the kitchen. Only when she was totally sure they were both unarmed did she make the pistol safe, tucking it into her waistband. "Tea, Commodore?" She proceeded to pour as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

"Can I assume that I have been dragged from my bed for a reason, Mistress Sparrow?"

She glanced at Theodore, who shook his head. "I see Theo has told you nothing, so I will make it brief Commodore. Captain Marra and her crew are to be released by tomorrow night and given a ship's boat at the harbour. If this doesn't happen then things won't be too healthy for the Governor and Damian Roseridge." She smiled, using one of Jack's sayings to rile him. "Savvy?"

The Commodore looked at her in disbelief. "You know this action puts you outside of any protection that I might have been able to offer you, Catherine?" he sighed.

"Unless you release them Commodore, the situation is mirrored." She smiled assuredly.

"But…" he began.

A stone hit the kitchen window. In an instant her pistol was out and she dashed for the door. "By tomorrow night, Commodore!" she called before disappearing into the night.

88888

Late the next day a frantic slave was found on the road to the Roseridge plantation. He was rushed to the Commodore, explaining in broken English that pirates had attacked the Roseridge plantation, taking the Governor and Damian Roseridge hostage. Commodore Norrington realised he had no choice and released the pirates watching dejectedly as they rowed out of the harbour under cover of darkness to a waiting ship.

88888

Governor Roseridge rode slowly into town, even his spirited chestnut gelding drooping in the heat. The creature had cast a shoe on the road and he had been forced to stop at Stony Hill's blacksmith for a number of hours. He was looking forward to the party and the day's hanging – a few more scum removed from the seas. He rode up to the fort, puzzled to see the gallows being dismantled.

"Commodore?" he frowned.

"Governor Roseridge, thank heavens you're safe!" The Commodore dashed across the courtyard.

"Safe? What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be safe?" The Governor was truly puzzled. "And why are the gallows being dismantled? I thought we were hanging pirates today?"

The Commodore went white. "She lied!" he gasped in disbelief.

"But the slave?" Theodore was only a few seconds behind the Commodore, face paling, unable to believe that his sister had deceived them so brazenly the other night, despite all that they had risked to warn the Black Pearl. Had the slave really been a pirate as well?

"Who lied? What slave? What is going on Commodore?" the Governor demanded.

"I think you'd better come into my office, Governor," James Norrington suggested. "It seems the Sparrows have been playing tricks again!"

88888

The Black Pearl sat quietly in a secluded cove, miles from Port Royal, as the Leochek arrived, anchoring nearby. The rum flowed freely and a beach feast was under way. Captain Marra and her crew lowered their ship's boats and rowed towards the beach.

"Sparrow!" she cried in delight! "You are one of the most devious, lying bastards I know!" She walked straight past Jack, hugging Catherine. "Welcome to the wrong side of the law, Kitty!"

88888


	48. Chapter 48 Rantings

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 48 – Rantings**

Governor Roseridge sat, staring at the Commodore and Captain Groves. "So it never occurred to you that she might be lying?" he ranted, furious at having the highlight of his party ruined. "The woman ran off to marry a pirate for God's sake! What decent woman would do such a thing? What possessed you to even let her leave?" He stared at Theodore in disbelief.

Theodore bit his tongue. Despite her deceiving him, she had not lied; he still believed in his sister and fumed that he could not defend her actions. Any comments by him would only make the situation worse.

"Love can be a very powerful reason, Governor Roseridge." Theodore looked sharply as the Commodore defended her. "As can revenge…"

"So says the man that allowed Marra and her crew to row off last night – the same man that allowed Sparrow to escape in the past even when he stood on the bloody gallows!" He stood, face to face with the Commodore, eyes blazing angrily. "Let me tell you Commodore, I want the capture of Sparrow and Marra to be your number one priority, above everything else. I am most dissatisfied with your handling of the situation and will be watching you closely!" He stormed from the office.

"Have you heard from Catherine?" James Norrington turned to his captain. "Has your sister offered any explanation for this?"

Theodore handed him the note he had found on the kitchen table that morning. The Commodore read. "Theo, I am sorry if you get into trouble, but what happened to Marra and her crew was wrong, dishonourable and wrong. Sometimes the only honourable course of action is that of piracy. Love Catherine."

He sighed, remembering Governor Swann saying a similar thing to him just after Jack Sparrow had escaped his hanging. He placed the letter in the fire, watching thoughtfully as it burned. "I suggest you ready the Resolute then, Captain. We must obey the Governor's wishes and hunt pirates…"

"Even when they are family…" Theodore asked quietly.

The Commodore did not reply.

88888


	49. Chapter 49 Riling Roseridge

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 49- Riling Roseridge**

Year 4 - Mid-February

Jack looked through his spyglass at the ship on the horizon. It was one of the Roseridge fleet. He smiled. Andrea Marra and the Leochek may have left the Caribbean whilst things calmed down, but he was determined to keep things bubbling nicely. It was a perfect day for riling Roseridge.

88888

Year 4 - Early March

James Norrington sighed, shutting the door after yet another raging visit from the Governor. Jack Sparrow had sunk another of his merchant fleet and Jacoby Roseridge was far from happy, but how could you explain to the man that the Navy's ships were not fast enough to catch the Black Pearl and that, in your heart, you did not blame the pirate. Apart from the attacks on any ship owned by the Roseridge family, no other English ship had been attacked. French, Spanish, Dutch – yes, but English – no. Whatever you said about Jack Sparrow, he had a sense of honour, honour in his own warped way, but no less honourable for all that. The town notables hated Sparrow, siding with the Governor, but the poorer townspeople loved him as they knew he was interested only in rich cargo and would not attack their ships.

Weary, the Commodore rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling another headache coming on. Damn Sparrow!

88888

Robert DeWitt sat on the sand, watching the small fishing dories working in the bay. He looked up at the sound of a horse approaching – Damian Roseridge.

"Mister DeWitt, glad to see you've waited." Damian dismounted, tying the dapple grey gelding to a tree.

"Well, it was such a pretty view…" Robert DeWitt replied sarcastically. "What's up?"

"I think the second part of our plan can be put into effect now. Bring the others in as soon as possible. Hit Port Royal - with the Resolute at sea there is little chance of being caught – especially if our little trap works."

Robert DeWitt nodded, standing and striding down the beach. Damn puppy would be teaching him how to suck eggs next!

88888

Captain Alfred Sibley cautiously sailed his ship into the harbour at Port Royal as dusk fell, the gathering gloom rendering the views from the fort ineffective.

Silently, deadly, they crept in until the boom of their cannons announced their arrival. The townspeople fled in panic, screams filled the air as buildings exploded and people died. The pirates swarmed through the town whilst their ship, The Gauntlet, bombarded the fort.

88888

Commodore Norrington was sitting in his office when the onslaught began. "Wha…" He ran outside, reaching the battlement as the cannons on the parapets were already returning fire.

"Pirates, Sir!" Robert Gillette shouted.

"What ship?" he demanded, reaching for his spyglass for a better view of the ship in the dim light.

"Don't know Sir, she is unknown here!" the Lieutenant replied.

"Continue firing Gillette. I'm going down into the town…" Commodore Norrington drew his sword and ordered a troop of red coated marines to follow him to the Governor's mansion. They charged down the hill. If only the Resolute was there, but she was on duty at sea.

88888

"Matilda! Edward! Go with your mother, now!" Jacoby Roseridge was no coward. Strapping on his sword he headed for the door of the Governor's mansion. His eldest son, Damian, followed, his pistol and sword ready, as a number of pirates burst through the gates.

He stood in front of his father, pistol raised at the pirates, but swivelled on his heels at the last moment. "Goodbye father!" He pulled the trigger, smiling as his father's disbelieving eyes stared at him in death.

"Take what you want, Sibley," he laughed, before standing en-guarde. Sibley's men spread out, rushing through the Mansion snatching valuables as their captain pretended to fight with Damian. A few swift cuts, a bash on the head, and the alibi was complete. Alfred Sibley obligingly doffed his hat and left.

88888

"Where were your men, Commodore!" Damian Roseridge demanded. "Where were they when the pirates stormed our home and killed my father!" He walked close to the Commodore, eye to eye. "You are a disgrace man! A disgrace to your uniform and a disgrace to the King! He paused, as if trying to control himself. "As my father's heir I will be assuming his duties until a new governor is sent by the King. The other families have assured me of their support with this matter, indeed, they have insisted that I take the governorship following father's death! I will have your obedience, Commodore!" He stormed from the office.

88888


	50. Chapter 50 HMS Resolute

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 50 – HMS Resolute**

Meanwhile, HMS Resolute was a day out from Nassau port, having collected Sergeant Quist and the maid Jill Tager from the town, when sails were spotted on the horizon. The ship veered away, but Captain Groves could see the skull and crossbones flying from the top of the mizzen mast. Mindful of the orders of Governor Roseridge, he gave chase as the ship disappeared around the headland.

But the trap had been well laid. As the Resolute rounded the headland it found itself facing not one but three pirate ships, cannons ready and waiting for them. "Ready the cannons!" he ordered, but knew it was probably too late. Cannon fire slammed into the Resolute, her hull breached, broken by several gaping holes. Knowing he could do nothing, he ordered the distance closed in the hope that they could fight hand-to-hand,

It was not to be. Another barrage of cannon fire hit the ship and she began to sink rapidly. A cannonball hit near him and he was blown from the ship.

88888

"Captain! Captain! Thank heavens we found you!" Strong arms hauled him into the small, leaking ship's boat. Dazed he looked around at him, at the nine faces looking at him expectantly.

"Wha…" he stuttered.

"We're all that are left, Sir." He turned to face his steward, Jamie Trustwall. "Everyone else is dead, even Mistress Jill! After you were knocked overboard they just continued firing. I managed to release the boat, but most had drowned before we could get to them." He paused. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"No, Jamie, you did the best you could, but we'd better head for shore. Port au Prince is that way, so let's start rowing men!"

88888

Year 4 Mid-March

The Black Pearl was quartering the Windward Passage, searching for ships to attack on its return to Tortuga when it spotted the small ship's boat rowing towards them. Jack ordered sails furled and brought the ship closer.

"Jack! It's Theo!" Catherine cried as she peered through his spyglass.

He took it from her, scanning the seas around. "Gibbs, ready the cannons – prepare for a trap!" he ordered. Catherine looked at him in amazement. "Well, we didn't exactly part on good terms, did we? Best not be caught nappin' like, eh?" He turned to the helmsman. "Booth, take us in carefully…"

The Black Pearl edged closer until the small boat bumped against the hull. Jack leaned over the railing, looking down. They were wet, injured and exhausted. "You know we must stop havin' family reunions like this mate, people'll talk!"

Theodore stared at him, glowering as a line was thrown down. "Believe me, I feel the same!" He climbed up gingerly, followed by his men. "But the Resolute is destroyed…"

"Theo, you're hurt!" Catherine cried as he staggered over the ship's rail.

"It's just a scratch Cat, but Jamie is the worst." He sighed, "Although after our last conversation I'm not sure I should even be talking to you! The Governor was furious!"

"Well, family recriminations can wait 'til we have you all sorted out, eh?" Jack drawled. "But I'm gonna have to ask you all to drop any weapons, including knives, before you move any further." Theodore looked at him, shocked. "All weapons please Theodore… now!"

Swords and knives clattered to the deck. "Do I have to get my men to check – or are you goin' to be men of yer word?" Two more knives joined the pile.

"Gibbs, check 'em then put the men in the brig – nicely though, and offer them bandages like."

Joshamee's search produced one more knife. Theodore chose not to notice Jack's raised eyebrow, but the marine in question had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Theodore – if you'd be so kind to join me in my cabin. Kitty…" He gestured for her to precede him.

Jack sat down at the large table, and opened a large bottle of rum, pulling the cork with his teeth. "Okay Theo… what's this all about?" He took a heavy swig. "Somehow I think I'm gonna need this!"

Theodore sat heavily in the chair opposite Jack, reaching for second bottle of rum that was pushed towards him. "We were ambushed by three pirate ships. I couldn't see any names, but they weren't local. The Resolute was sunk two days ago and we've been rowing eastwards ever since."

Jack looked puzzled. "Three strangers?" he mused. "Not seen any strange sails since Bailie moved south…"

"I don't know Jack, honestly – but Port Royal now has no defence other than the guns of the fort!" He drank deeply. "You've got to get me back there – I have to warn the Commodore."

"You're gonna have t' wait a' while mate. We need fresh water an' are on our way to Tortuga. Crew need shore leave too, we've been at sea nearly two months now." He scratched his head as he thought. "Best I can do is two weeks or so…"

Theodore sighed heavily, but knew that Jack could not ask his crew to delay their promised shore leave – indeed, men had mutinied for less cause before.

88888


	51. Chapter 51 Midnight Musings

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 51 – Midnight Musings**

The Black Pearl slid smoothly into the harbour at Tortuga, only a few other ships were there, but all were known to Jack. Before the crew went ashore they were warned not to speak about the men in the brig – or Captain Groves.

"Not going ashore Jack?" Catherine crept up beside him, slipping her hand into his.

"Not until I figure this out…" he frowned. "I feel like a pawn on the chessboard, but I don't know all th' moves." He turned, taking her in his arms as he leaned against the rail. "An' I don't like it."

88888

Jack and Theodore watched as Zeke rowed Catherine across to Tortuga. They needed fresh supplies, and it was always best to send those that worked in the galley. Seeing the small boat safely dock, they wandered back inside the cabin. Jack weighted out his large map of the Caribbean, standing there, staring.

"I'm missin' somethin', Theo… an' I don't know what!" he cursed as he reached for his rum. "Okay, let's start with all that's gone weird in the last few years…"

"There was Bailie – apart from Barbossa no pirate has dared attack Port Royal and even Barbossa had a specific reason."

"Mmmmnnn, but Bailie's dead so it can't be him…" Jack traced a lazy finger along the coast of Hispaniola. "An' us pirates don't work together unless it is somethin' real big like…"

"Yes, but what about DeWitt? He was working with Bailie, wasn't he? You always said there might be others…" Theodore prompted.

"You think these three might be the others? Or just some of them?" Jack frowned.

"Bailie, DeWitt, and these three new captains… but what could bring them together?" Theodore mused.

Jack suddenly smiled, his decision reached. "Theo, I think we've a long journey ahead of us. We need answers – answers that we won't find here!" Theodore just looked at him, confused, as he rummaged in his chart box. "'Ere, weight this down!"

Theodore looked stunned as the chart unrolled in front of him. "Africa?" he gasped.

"The only link we know, the only person we can track is DeWitt. He went to Africa an' bought slaves. Why? Most pirates hate slavery, so he must have been working for someone… an' that someone might be our missing link…"

"But Africa – I cannot just go sailing off to Africa!" Theodore protested.

"Why not – they probably think yer dead anyway." Jack rolled the map away. "And this ship is now sailing in the opposite direction ter Port Royal!"

88888

Catherine climbed tiredly onto the deck of the Black Pearl. Whilst shopping for supplies she had heard some interesting gossip – gossip that Jack ought to know and she hurried back to the ship. She could hear Jack and Theodore talking in the cabin. "But that is over six thousand miles!" her brother protested.

Opening the cabin door she walked in. "What is over six thousand miles?" she asked.

"Africa! Kitty, we need to re-trace DeWitt's journey an' find out who he was workin' for… this still doesn't make sense!" Jack explained.

"Well, this might help, or might not…" she frowned. "I've been hearing rumours that Port Royal has been hit again and the Governor killed."

"What!" Theodore went ashen in shock. "Jack! You have to get me back there!"

Jack could see that Catherine had not told all her news. "And?" he prompted.

"I heard the name of Sibley linked to the attack…" she said.

"Sibley… Alfred Sibley… Bahamas-based! Like Bailie…." Jack reasoned.

"I can't go to Africa!" Theodore argued.

"Yes you bloody are! If Port Royal has been hit again then it is th' last place I'm takin' the Pearl!" Jack countered.

"Whoa! Stop you two!" Catherine stood between them, hand on each of their chests. "Jack, will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"If Alfred Sibley is involved then the Bahamas connection is likely. Which means Francis Bailie. Which means Robert DeWitt… which means Africa!"

"Then I'll have to get more supplies in." She turned to her brother. "Theo, we have to know who is doing this and why, else we cannot stop them. What could you and your few men do for them anyway with no ship?"

88888


	52. Chapter 52 Africa

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 52 - Africa**

Year 4 - April – May

Catherine had forgotten how much she hated the rough seas of the Atlantic, but most of all she hated its colour. She longed for the warm weather and azure seas of the Caribbean, but knew she would have to wait. Jack and Theodore knew a few places that trafficked in slaves, and they intended sailing until either Catherine recognised the coastline or they found some trace of Mewani.

When they were a week out of Tortuga, Jack released the remainder of the Resolute's crew on their honour that they would obey orders and not endanger the ship in any way. They were grateful enough to get out of the brig that they would have agreed to anything, and under the guidance of Theodore had accepted Jack's terms.

For a few weeks they sailed up and down the Gold Coast, hoping against hope for a clue. At last, Catherine spotted a wharf that looked familiar – Gberefu Island, just outside the town of Badagry. They anchored cautiously, watching for any hostility, but they were ignored. After a while, Jack, Theodore, and several members of the crew went ashore, Theodore prudently changed out of his uniform, dressing in the best clothes that could be found on board. Luckily the jacket that Jack had worn to the Governor's mansion whilst pretending to be Mister Wells was a reasonable fit. Before he left, Jack took Kitty to one side. "Keep an eye on Zeke for me, will you? Make sure he stays out of sight."

88888

Catherine sat quietly in the galley with Zeke. "Jack doesn't want you to go on deck," she told him quietly. "He thinks if somebody sees you they might think we aren't what we are pretending to be…"

Zeke smiled. "It's okay Kitty. I understand, and he needn't fear about me jumping ship and running back to my homeland. I was very young when I left Africa and wouldn't even know my way home now. Pearl is my family now…"

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm sure that is not it," she assured him. "But I guess we'd better finish dinner before Jack locks us in the brig for slacking."

88888

Jack looked around the town of Badagry, quickly deciding that he did not like the place. Surrounded by creeks, islands and a lake it was a major slave port and it stank of misery. The large European-owned slave compounds were jam-packed, closely and fiercely guarded. Theodore politely questioned one of the gate guards. "Excuse me, we are looking for Mewani?" The guard pointed to an equally guarded compound a short distance away. "Thank you."

They approached the second compound, the guards drawing their pistols as the group approached. Theodore walked forward. "Excuse me, we are looking for Mewani?" One of the guards nodded and went inside. They waited.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" The amazing expansive mass that was Mewani strode through the doorway. "How may I help you? Do come in!" he beamed warmly, waving them inside, promptly directing them to a luxurious room, full of swirling silks and scantily clad women. Jack's eyes widened, but he kept his tongue, wondering how to persuade Catherine to dress like that when they were alone.

Theodore sat in the single chair offered, whilst the others stood in a semi-circle around him. "Our mutual friend, the Dutchman, said you might be able to help us. The last batch you sent were very well received by their new owner…"

Mewani clapped his hands, ordering refreshments for his guests. "You are from the Caribbean too? No, I can see that from your dress…" He paused. "Yes, it is always a pleasure to do business with the Dutchman, but I have not seen him for some time."

"Well, having seen the quality of the goods on our neighbour's plantation, we decided to deal with you directly ourselves… if you can supply the goods?" Theodore asked cautiously.

"Goods are easily acquired, but the quality that Roseridge prefers takes time to find…" Mewani boasted.

"Indeed," Theodore smiled back. "We will leave you then to make arrangements?" He rose. "We shall return tomorrow to discuss numbers and money…"

"Of course, tomorrow then!" Mewani hauled his bulk from the chair, graciously escorting them to the main entrance of the compound.

But that night the Black Pearl raised her anchor and sailed out the bay, back towards Jamaica. Although they now had their missing connection, they still did not know what to make of events.

88888


	53. Chapter 53 Custard

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 53 - Custard**

Year 4 - Early July

Commodore Norrington sat quietly at the table, grateful for the invitation from Mistress Turner that took him from the fort. Young Billy was already asleep in bed, but his nephew James, Will, Elizabeth and Weatherby Swann were just finishing their main course. The fort was in chaos with numerous pirate attacks on shipping and nearby settlements, but without a ship there was little he could do to combat the sudden pirate insurrection. He had written to London, begging for another ship to arrive as soon as possible, but that would still take at least another month even if one were sent immediately the letter had been received. Hopefully, the onset of the hurricane season would ease matters, forcing the pirates to take shelter and cease their raiding.

Elizabeth Turner quietly served dessert. "Commodore?"

"Oh, yes, thank you!" He smiled, welcoming the few moments of normality as she poured the custard.

Tap! Tap!

She glanced at the window and peered into the gloom, trying to see who was out there. Will cautiously opened the door, nearly barrelled over as Jack, Theodore and Catherine piled into the house, skidding to a stop on seeing the Commodore reach for his sword.

"Whoa, matey, whoa!" Jack urged. "Things are bigger than this at the moment!"

"Jack!" James shot from his chair, throwing himself happily at the pirate, who only just steadied himself, being nearly bowled over.

"No fighting!" Elizabeth pleaded, throwing herself between the Commodore and the others.

It was then that James Norrington saw Theodore. "Captain Groves – we thought you were dead!" Suspiciously cautious, he hesitantly sheathed his sword.

"I'm glad you are here, Commodore. I didn't want to go to the fort until I knew what was happening…" Theodore began, eyeing the pudding. "Is there any more of that custard, Mistress Elizabeth?" Jack had already commandeered the jug and was leaning against the wall, spooning it up happily.

"I can make some more, but I think that can wait…" she began. "Jack, Catherine – what are you doing in Port Royal? It is too dangerous!"

"B'cause we think we know what is happening – if not entirely why, if you get my drift?" Jack began. "Theo…" He gestured for him to continue, unwilling to leave the purloined custard to cool and only just willing to share his prize with James.

"The Resolute was destroyed some months ago by three pirate ships – we still do not know for sure the names, but suspect they were from the Bahamas region or the Keys. Only a few survived, but we were rescued by the Black Pearl…"

"But it goes much further back than that…" Jack interrupted. "Back to Bailie!"

The Commodore looked confused. "Bailie – but he is dead!"

"What they are trying to say, Commodore, is that this trouble all began with Francis Bailie and his attack on Port Royal. Robert DeWitt was working for Francis Bailie, with a number of other pirates and a mystery person. We've traced Robert DeWitt's journey to Africa and found his slave source, who confirmed to us that the slaves he purchased were for the Roseridge plantation…" Catherine explained.

"But Jacoby Roseridge is dead!"

"Ah, but Damian is not! Francis Bailie bragged that he was going to make Port Royal into a pirate port, but failed. What if he was invited here and those involved have continued their plan despite his death? We know of Robert DeWitt, Francis Bailie and Alfred Sibley who attacked the port the other month. Could Damian be the one behind the scenes? The link that we are missing?" Theodore argued.

The Commodore frowned. "Why are you helping Port Royal, Sparrow?" He looked at Jack. "Considering I should hang you at the first opportunity, it is not very smart!"

"Simple, I want DeWitt!" Jack drawled. "An' if that means workin' with the Devil, so be it…".

"Well, you may not know that Damian Roseridge has forcibly taken governorship of this island until a replacement can be sent from London. Pirate activity has increased threefold in the region, hitting shipping and settlements alike. But with no Dauntless and now no Resolute, we cannot strike back at them…"

"So yer just need a ship?" Jack smiled as he scraped the last remnants of the custard from the jug. "We'll go out the back way Will, damn troops have changed their routes!" He looked offended at the inconvenience. "Until later then, Commodore!" he smiled as he struggled to disengage himself from James' grasp. "I gotta go Jimmy!" he pleaded.

"Theo." Catherine hugged her brother.

"Take care Cat!" He hugged her back. "Jack, will you put my men ashore?"

"Er, Captain Sparrow…" the Commodore was unsure how to phrase his request, worried that the pirate might refuse.

"Yes?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I would appreciate it if you would arrange to get those within this household, and James, to safety," James Norrington asked. "If what you fear is true, then Mister Swann is a potential target, as are the Turners due to their connection with you…"

"And Jimmy?" Jack frowned.

"James especially, as he has links to both myself and your ship…" James Norrington explained.

Jack nodded as he quietly slipped out the back door into the night. "Bring what you need Will. You know the pick up spot…". The darkness swallowed him. Giving her brother one last hug, Catherine followed, taking young James' hand. The red macaw flew after them.

88888


	54. Chapter 54 No, Yes, No

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 54 – No, Yes, No**

A few days later the Black Pearl again sat at anchor in the harbour of Port au Prince. Will arranged lodgings for himself, Elizabeth, Weatherby Swann, Catherine and the two children. James had wanted to stay with Jack but he had been firm, warning him that a ship looking for a fight was no place for a young boy.

"An' I need yer t' look after th' women, Jimmy. Young William will need help an' yer are th' only man for the job… savvy?"

James looked miserable, but had reluctantly agreed.

88888

"No!" Catherine said firmly.

"No what?" Jack looked at his wife, confused. He had not even said a word.

"No, I am not staying ashore with Elizabeth. Don't even try it Jack or I'll bloody shoot you myself!" she threatened. "I know Will has already booked me a room!"

"But…" he began, realising belatedly that she knew what he had been planning.

"No buts, Jack! I'm not going to sit in town waiting for them to deliver your hat again!" Catherine argued.

"You fight dirty," he accused.

She smiled. "Pirate!"

"You're going ashore!" he ordered.

"No!" she retorted angrily.

"Yes!" he shouted back at her.

She stormed out of the cabin. "I'm not bloody going!"

He grabbed her arm, swinging her to face him. "Yes, you bloody well are!"

The crew watched silently, in amazement. The Captain and Catherine rarely argued, but when they did it was usually explosive.

"Let go of me!" she protested.

"You are going!" Jack pressed.

"I said… let… go… of… me!" Catherine twisted in his grasp until her arm came free, punching him in the face as she fought. He had taught her well.

He spat blood. "Why you…." but she dodged out of his reach, racing for the main mast and scrambling into the rigging. "Kitty!" Jack chased her, but for once her size was to her advantage as she raced higher, hiding in the crow's nest. "Kitty!" Angrily he climbed after her. "Will you please come down and go with Elizabeth!"

A face peered down at him from over the rim of the crow's nest. "No! And if you try to move me Jack we'll both fall!"

"Damn woman!" he cursed but knew her threat was the truth. The high rigging was not a place to try wrestling at the best of times. Resignedly he climbed down. "Weigh anchor Gibbs, we're leavin'!" He stomped back into the cabin.

Catherine stayed in the crow's nest for the rest of the day. She knew if she came down too soon Jack would just turn the ship around and force her ashore. Moodily, and more than a little thirsty, she glared at the sunset.

88888

It was gone midnight when Jack at last climbed up to her, a flask of water in hand, surprised to find her asleep curled around the mast. "All right, Kitty, you win." She opened one sleepy eye as he handed her the flask. She drank deeply before following him back to the cabin.

88888


	55. Chapter 55 The Gauntlet

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 55 – The Gauntlet**

Year 4 - August

The Black Pearl hunted the sea lanes, searching for her prey. Jack knew well the descriptions of the three ships that had sunk the Resolute and hoped that they were no longer together. It was unlikely as it was months ago that they had worked together, but you never knew and he was cautious. He had heard rumours that one of the ships he was after was working down near Montserrat.

"Sail ho!" Oran Booth cried.

He grabbed his spyglass, smiling when he saw the other ship. "Hoist our colours!" he ordered. "And ready the guns. I want th' ship taken intact as possible!" He turned to Catherine. "I want yer in th' cabin with th' doors locked… and don't yer dare think about arguing, Kitty!"

Catherine quietly agreed, kissing him on the lips and turned to the cabin. She knew there were times she could get away with arguing and times not – and that this was definitely one of the times not.

88888

The crew of the Gauntlet never knew what hit them – apart from a number of cannonballs before they were boarded by the crew of the Black Pearl. The battle was brief, but fierce and very bloody, especially after the Gauntlet's crew realised no quarter was being given. The battle ended when every last man was dead. The Black Pearl had lost fifteen men – lucky, for surprise had been on their side, but for Jack that was still fifteen men too many. It had been a heavy price to pay to gain the ship, but he knew it could have been higher.

Joshamee Gibbs held a brief service for the men of the Black Pearl, before all the dead were consigned to the sea.

"Scrub 'er clean and then set sail for Port Royal," Jack told Joshamee, glancing across to Catherine who had emerged from the cabin as soon as he had declared it safe. "I want us clear of her before th' sharks turn up…"

Joshamee nodded, understanding Jack's desire to protect his wife from the realities of death at sea, and hurried the remaining crew across to the Gauntlet. Catherine moved to join them.

"No Kitty, an' this time I mean it." His grip was firm, unyielding. "I need yer t' stay here." For a moment he thought she would argue, but then she quietly nodded, the look in his eyes telling her that his reason had more to do with him than with her. He kissed her on the top of the head before shooing her towards the galley. "Make the men something hearty, they'll need it!"

88888

Commodore Norrington stared at the ship anchored in the harbour of Port Royal. "And there has been no sign of activity?" He recognised the ship as that which had attacked the port in March that year. He scanned the ship with his spyglass, eyes resting on it's name – the Gauntlet. A crudely painted sign hung off the stern. "HMS?" he muttered, puzzled.

"None, Sir," Lieutenant Gillette informed him. "It arrived in the night."

"Send some men across to check it out, with caution in case it is a trap," he ordered.

They waited whilst a troop of men rowed out, following only when the all-clear was given. "It appears to be abandoned, Sir," Lieutenant Gillette informed him. "Although there is some damage below the waterline…"

"Repairable?" James Norrington asked hopefully.

"Yes Sir," Lieutenant Gillette confirmed. "It's been roughly patched but would only take a week or so to repair and have her seaworthy again."

"See to it immediately!" the Commodore ordered. "I want a full troop of men guarding this ship, night and day, gunners too. I want this ship seaworthy as soon as possible!"

He returned to shore, surprised to see Damian Roseridge staring at the ship. Remembering the conversation with Jack Sparrow, he studied the man carefully, watching for the slightest clue.

"What?" he asked. "Isn't that the pirate ship that attacked here, the pirates that killed my father?" He dismounted, tying his dapple grey gelding to some nearby railings. "Commodore! What is going on?"

"It appears somebody has made us a gift of a ship, Mister Roseridge," he smiled, "and as soon as we can repair it Port Royal will have protection again!

"Who…. how…" Damian stuttered.

James Norrington watched him carefully. "We do not know Mister Roseridge, it simply appeared in the night, unmanned yet with a full complement of cannon."

"I see." For a moment James Norrington thought he could see a glimmer of nervousness in his eyes. "Well, we should be grateful then to our mystery benefactor."

"Indeed, Mister Roseridge, very grateful. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a ship to repair…" James Norrington walked away, humming to himself. He knew who the mystery benefactor was, but he had no intention of telling Damian Roseridge.

88888


	56. Chapter 56 The Gift of the Gauntlet

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 56 – Plots Unmasked**

Damian Roseridge fumed. He had recognised the Gauntlet immediately and it being here could only mean that Sibley and his crew were dead. He would have to move plans forward, even though he did not like to rush things. Whoever had taken one ship could know about the others. He rode out to the family plantation, intending to meet with Robert DeWitt in Port Maria, unaware he was being watched.

88888

They met on the beach again, Robert DeWitt too cautious to be seen in Port Maria. "What is it this time?" the pirate sighed heavily, aware of Damian Roseridge's ability for dramatics.

"We need to move the plan forward. Call in Burr and Gitlin immediately!" the young man ordered.

"Oh, is this about the Gauntlet?" the pirate snorted.

"How'd…." Damian stuttered.

"I heard rumours they'd had a run-in with our favourite little bird…." DeWitt said, his tone mocking.

"Sparrow is behind this?" Damian gasped.

"You should pay more attention to what happens in Port Royal, you know," DeWitt smiled smugly. "The Turners have disappeared, the Commodore's nephew too, yet Captain Theodore Groves and a number of his men return from the dead several months after the Resolute was sunk… the only connection is Sparrow!"

"Sparrow wouldn't bloody have cared if you hadn't taken his wife!" Damian shouted. "What possessed you to snatch her?"

DeWitt shrugged. "Because I wanted her - she sings so nicely!"

Damian Roseridge stood up angrily. "Just make sure Gitlin and Burr attack Port Royal! If Norrington has the Gauntlet and Sparrow is involved then we need to move fast!"

Untying his gelding from the tree he mounted quickly, riding back to the family plantation. Only when Robert DeWitt had left too did their invisible shadow slip away.

88888

James Norrington sat quietly in his office, listening to the man report. "Yes, Sir. He met with a man who matches the description of the pirate DeWitt, on a beach near Port Maria ."

He nodded. "Thank you, Mr Trustwall. Inform Captain Groves to keep his gunners alert. The Gauntlet may have to run one in the near future. If Port Royal is attacked, Captain Groves knows his orders. This conversation will go no further than him…"

"Of course Sir." He saluted and left.

88888

Theodore listened quietly as Jamie told him of the meeting between Robert DeWitt and Damian Roseridge. "So we can presume we will be attacked shortly," he sighed. "Make sure we have a full complement of men aboard at all times, especially the gunners." He paused. "And maintain a seaward watch at all times."

They did not have to wait many days before two ships were spotted, sailing at dusk in the hope to avoid detection. But the Commodore had ordered a very close watch from the fort and signalled the newly renamed HMS Gauntlet to be ready.

88888

Peter Gitlin and George Burr sailed closer, still certain they had not be seen, their gun ports open and cannons ready. They had needed little incentive to attack Port Royal once they had heard of the fate of the Gauntlet and were eager for revenge.

They slid into the harbour, guns firing at both the fort and the HMS Gauntlet, but were surprised to find themselves fired back on. The Gauntlet raised her sails, opened her gun ports and fled for the open sea. They let her go, needing every man now that they were down to two ships. Lowering the ship's boats they rowed into the town.

88888


	57. Chapter 57 Before The Dawn

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 57 – Before The Dawn**

Year 4 - September

Jack had told Theodore that he would wait at the southern tip of the Windward Passage, hurricanes permitting, so they did not need to search long for him. Once they were sure they had been seen, Theodore ordered the HMS Gauntlet back to Port Royal, knowing that the faster Black Pearl would soon catch them. When the ships drew level, Theodore swung over to the pirate ship, surprised to find his sister still aboard.

"What?" he shouted. "Why is Cat still here?"

"Because she wouldn't bloody leave!" Jack sounded exasperated, as if he had been through the same argument many times before. "Look, Zeke an' I are both gonna be there, all right?" He leaned close so he would not be overheard. "An' I don't think she'll fall for the brig trick again, mate!"

"No, I don't think so either, but there is nothing we can do about it now…" he sighed. "Anyway, the Commodore wants us to encircle the town if we can and go in together, destroy the ships and then clear out the pirates."

"Mmmnnn, nice an' simple," Jack smiled. "I can do simple!"

88888

Jack gave the helm to Joshamee Gibbs that night, determined to spend an uninterrupted night with his wife. Catherine sensed his mood and, some might say for once, kept her tongue. He knew she was as good as most of the men with her sword, having been taught by himself, Will, Theodore and most of the crew as well, but this was the first time she was going anywhere with the sole aim to kill someone. He looked at her, reading her silence, guessing she was nervous. Although he was confident in her skill, he was still unsure that he wanted her to go. Some part of him wanted to protect her from the very real savagery of what would be happening, but he understood that she needed to prove herself - and to have revenge against Robert DeWitt.

"You sure I can't lock yer in m' brig?" he asked, smiling.

"Jack…" she warned.

"S'all right, I won't!" He protested, hands in the air in surrender. "But I want to," he added, silently to himself as he climbed into the bunk next to her. It was inconvenient, having given his word, although he had not said he would not lock her up anywhere else, or perhaps he could tie her up somewhere instead. He stroked the hair away from her face as he kissed her. "T'morrow is t'morrow luv, let's concentrate on t'night."

88888

When he awoke it was still dark, but he knew dawn could not be far off. Already the sky was lightening in the east, a thin sliver of brightness against the blackness. He frowned. Catherine was not beside him, nor was she in the cabin. Confused, he pulled on his breeches before wandering out on deck.

Oran Booth was at the helm as he climbed up towards the wheel. "Mornin' Cap'n!"

"Have yer seen Kitty?" he asked. Oran nodded, smiled, and pointed upwards. Jack's eyes followed to the crow's nest. "Thanks," he mumbled, before starting to climb. "Kitty! Kitty! What are you doing up here?"

She smiled as she looked at him, dishevelled, blurry eyed and in need of rum. "I know you, Jack Sparrow! You were thinking something last night and I'm not falling for it - savvy?"

"Don't yer trust me?" he pouted.

Catherine glared at him. "It is because I trust you that I am up here - I trust you to try something!"

Jack cursed silently. Was she really getting so good at reading him - this could be awkward.

"But as you are up here now, you could always stay and watch the dawn…" She moved across slightly, leaving just enough room for him to stand next to her. It was a cosy fit, not being designed for two, but comfortable he thought as he wrapped his free arm around her.

They stayed there until the sky turned pink, gradually lightening to a pale blue. The sun's fiery orb could just be seen peeking over the horizon.

"Just comin' up t' drop off Cap'n!" Oran shouted up to them.

Jack jumped, lost in his reverie. "Come on, we'd better get ready…"

"Your word Jack - before I move an inch!" Catherine demanded.

"On what?" he said, blinking, having hoped she had forgotten.

"That neither you nor the crew will do anything to stop me going! That includes locking up, tying up, knocking unconscious and anything else I can't think of at the moment!" she retorted. He frowned, desperately trying to think of a way out of it. "No lies Jack… I want your word!" she pressed.

He sighed. Damn the woman for boxing him in like that. "All right, I give in. Yer have m' word Kitty." She started to climb down, but he stopped her. "Don't you dare get hurt though, all right!" She stretched up, kissing him, before climbing down.

88888


	58. Chapter 58 Dawn Attack

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 58 - Dawn Attack**

Those ashore waited quietly just outside of the town, waiting for the Black Pearl and HMS Gauntlet to start their attack. Jack and Theodore both knew that they would be expected, the shore attack as well as an attack from the harbour, but wanted as many men as possible looking the other way before they entered the town. They had hidden near the fort, hoping that the troops barricaded inside would sally forth once the fighting started. The fort was in a bad way, having been heavily bombarded by the two ships in the harbour, but the gates still held and were hopefully still guarded.

Boom! The HMS Gauntlet announced her presence, closely followed by the Black Pearl. They could hear orders being shouted from within the fort - at least someone was still capable of fighting. Theodore held some men back, waiting for those inside the fort, whilst Jack led the remainder and his crew down into the town.

88888

Captain Gitlin and Captain Burr had been expecting them and had left a number of men to defend their ships. Unfortunately they had not been able to take the fort to replenish their supply of cannon balls and after a few replies, their guns fell silent. Unopposed, the Black Pearl and the HMS Gauntlet fired at the two ships, round after round, until both were listing badly. Those still aboard took to the ship's boats and fled shoreward. Their work done, the Black Pearl and the navy ship sailed out of the harbour, ensuring they were out of reach of any attempted snatch by their enemies.

88888

Catherine crept through the town with the men. She would have died rather than admit to Jack that he had been right, her mind screaming for the safety of the Black Pearl's cabin, but she forced herself on. Her sword was bloody - four, no five men had already fallen to its deadly grace. The pirates had spread themselves throughout the town, hiding in homes and shops, determined not to be caught unawares like Francis Bailie at the Governor's mansion.

Jack ducked, a shot nearly hitting him. Another group of pirates were hiding in one of the taverns. He could see Catherine crouched down, talking quietly with Zeke, gesturing frantically. Zeke nodded, hoisting her upwards; she grabbed the guttering, hauling herself up onto the roof. Jack dashed across the open ground, shots zipping the dust of his heels, and climbed up behind her, several more men closely following.

Silently they let themselves into the tavern, creeping into one of the upper rooms. A terrified woman and her children hid in the corner. They recognised Jack immediately.

"Captain Sparrow," they hissed. "Captain, there are six men below - they were holding us hostage…"

Jack glanced at his men, confident in the knowledge of superior numbers. He looked at Catherine, she was still too pale for his liking. He made his mind up quickly, offering her a way out of the fight without losing face. "Kitty, can you get these people out of here…"

She bit her lip, knowing what - and why - he was offering. She held his gaze for a second, before nodding, wiping her sword and sheathing it. Gently she lifted one of the small children from their hiding place. "Come on, we're leaving!" The woman gathered her two remaining children and climbed out of the window behind her. Jack led his men downwards.

88888

Zeke helped her down from the roof, catching the children as their mother dropped them to him before climbing down herself. "They have lots of families hostage, Mistress Sparrow…"

Catherine looked at Zeke, relieved when he nodded. "We work our way out of town Kitty - take as many as we can… all right?"

They moved through the town, slinking through the alleys, climbing onto the roofs, rescuing as many as they could. Soon they led a group of about twenty women and their children into the dense undergrowth that surrounded Port Royal. "Stay here!" she ordered. "When it is safe we will send some red coats to find you - all right?" The women nodded.

Zeke held her arm. "You should stay too Kitty…"

"No, I must go back." She sighed. "I have to Zeke… I have to." Catherine needed not only to prove to herself that she was not a coward, that she was worthy of her place in the crew, but to know that Jack was safe. A cold fear spread throughout her, making her shiver for she knew how fierce and bloody the fighting had been. She had to find Jack.

88888

Zeke and Catherine slipped quietly back into town, listening for sounds of fighting, but the town was quiet, deathly silent. The only sounds were coming from the hill - the Governor's mansion. They raced upwards.

88888


	59. Chapter 59 Robert DeWitt

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 59 - Robert DeWitt**

Jack was tiring, his sword nicked and slick with blood. He wiped his hand on his breeches, trying to get a better grip. They had cleared out the town surprising quickly, especially when the pirates realised that they had lost many of their hostages - Catherine and Zeke had been busy. Theodore had joined them with the troops from the fort and, in a strange way, Jack had been relieved to see the Commodore with them for he was an excellent swordsman. The pirates had retreated to the Governor's mansion, determined to make as bloody a stand as they could, but some enterprising marines had held a stout wooden door in front of them as they advanced, gaining a small foothold in the building. Scrambling low along the ground, Jack followed.

88888

Damian Roseridge could not believe that his plans were going wrong so quickly and that, yet again, it was all due to Jack Sparrow. Robert DeWitt sat quietly in the Governor's study, his feet on the desk as he nonchalantly polished his sword.

"How can you be so bloody calm?" Damian raged. "They are at the bloody gates!"

Robert DeWitt sighed, wondering if it would be worth shooting the man just for some peace. "You win some, you lose some - such is life. And we ain't dead yet," he paused, listening, "but, I believe they are in the house…"

"Wha…" Damian gasped.

The pirate slid his feet lazily off the table before walking towards the door. "I suppose I'd better go and assist the defence…" He stalked through the mansion, seeking, searching for the man he knew was there somewhere - Sparrow!

88888

Jack remembered the last time he had been in the Governor's mansion, all glittering with candles and silverware, gently playing music. He sighed, it was rather different now. Cautiously he crept through the large lobby, boot heel slipping on the blood.

"Wha…" A shot zipped through the space where his head had just been. He rolled, cursing in agony as a second shot sliced along his thigh. He scrambled to his feet, hobbling slightly as he looked upwards.

DeWitt! The Dutchman dropped two smoking pistols, reaching for his sword as he raced downwards. Despite the slippery floor, Jack readied himself. Robert DeWitt looked fresh, whilst Jack was tired and injured. He prayed to the god of luck that had always looked after him before not to desert him now.

The other pirate advanced, snarling. Jack countered his first blow, but his leg gave way and he fell backwards, DeWitt's sword slicing through the air where he had been standing. "Goodbye, Sparrow!" his voice chill, with his sword pressing harder against Jack's throat, he placed a foot on Jack's wrist and leaned his weight, smiling as he heard bones cracking.

88888

Catherine crept through the mansion, cursing the number of rooms. All around pirates and attackers were fighting for their lives, but wherever she looked she could not find Jack. She had already lost Zeke - he had turned to defend her back as she sped searching through the building.

Jaaaaaaccck! She skidded to a halt, shocked to find him at last, with Robert DeWitt's sword at his throat. She held back in the shadows, terrified as she heard the crunch of bones breaking. "Goodbye, Sparrow!"

She raised her pistol and fired, her shot taking DeWitt through his left eyeball. He staggered, his body not seeming to accept the inevitable, before falling backwards. She ran forwards.

88888

Jack stared upwards, eyes watering in pain, gritting his teeth as he felt the bones in his wrist giving way, but he dare not move with the sword pressed against his throat. Bang! A shot echoed through the lobby. Jack watched in amazement as DeWitt staggered backwards, falling dead at his feet. He tried to scramble up, looking round for his saviour. "Kitty…" He blacked out.

88888


	60. Chapter 60 Gillette Attacks

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 60 - Gillette Attacks**

Catherine looked down at Jack in shock. He was a mess - shot in the leg, wrist clearly broken, he had also suffered a number of nasty cuts. She could not lift him, he was too heavy for her to even drag; she could not move him and so with sword drawn, she stood quietly over him , determined to defend him to the death, if need be. Someone burst through the double-doors, swords clanging against an attacker. Lieutenant Gillette! He dispatched his opponent, turning to face her.

"Mistress Sparrow?" He glanced at the body of Jack. "Oh, I see he's still alive - perhaps I should see to that…" Catherine placed herself in front of Jack, raising her sword. He laughed at her. "You don't really think that you can protect him, do you?" he sneered. He lunged, his sword thrusting towards Jack's prone body.

Catherine parried, throwing her entire strength behind her sword, stopping the blow before it could land. Gillette grunted in disbelief, surprised when she pressed her attack, smashing the hilt of her sword in his face. She fought dirty, knowing that she had to use every sneaky trick that she had been taught just to counter his superior height.

Practicing with Zeke had been helpful, as she was used to fighting someone larger than her - everyone she knew was larger than her.

Lieutenant Gillette spat blood on the floor, a tooth falling with it. Enraged he fought, determined to kill her. "You dirty little pirate!" he hissed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she gasped, twisting to dodge another blow, "coming from a stuck-up pig like you!" She remembered Jack's advice, like a whisper in her ear… keep them angry and they cannot think.

He lunged forward, his sword catching her along the ribs. She winced in pain, but fought back. She knew he would try to kill her simply so he could then kill Jack. He surged towards her; she slipped as she jumped back , sword flailing wildly as she fought to regain her balance.

A strange look came over his face, shock, disbelief, agony combined in one. She glanced down, shocked to find her sword sticking hilt-deep in his chest. He tumbled over backwards - dead.

88888

Theodore came across his sister as she pulled her sword from Lieutenant Gillette's body. He quickly took in the scene - Jack, unconscious possibly dead at her feet, a deep slash across her ribs bleeding heavily through her shirt.

"Cat?" he gasped.

She looked up, relieved to see who it was, but wary, frightened at the sight of him, her brother, but too 'Navy' to trust completely. She held her sword and faced him. "Are you going to try to kill Jack too?" she asked, weaving on her feet. Jack groaned. Theodore took a step forward, stopping when she drew her pistol on him.

"Cat!" he protested, stunned by her actions.

"Jack," she urged. "Get up!" She crouched down, helping him as he staggered to his feet, keeping the pistol aimed at her brother. Jack blinked, confused. "We are leaving, Theodore and the Black Pearl won't be coming back…"

"Cat, whatever this is I had nothing to do with it!" he pleaded.

Tears welled in her eyes, the pistol waving alarmingly. "I'm sorry, Theo. I trust you, but not your uniform…" She glanced down at Robert Gillette. "I dare not." Half-supporting Jack she edged backwards toward the door. "Please don't follow…"

88888

They staggered together through the streets down towards the dock, relieved to find Joshamee Gibbs still hunting through houses. "Mary, mother of…" he gasped on seeing them.

"Gibbs, gather the men!" Jack ordered, although his voice was none too steady. "Th' Pearl is leaving!" They clambered into one of the ships boats, Jack taking the right oar with his good hand whilst Catherine struggled with the other. The boat made somewhat erratic progress out of the harbour before eventually bumping against the hull of the Black Pearl. The effort of rowing had drained Jack and he slumped forward, unconscious, succumbing to the demands of pain and injury.

"Give me a hand! Now!" she shouted, her own head woozy from blood loss. She felt herself being manhandled aboard before she too slipped into the welcoming blackness.

88888


	61. Chapter 61 Three Hangings and a Burial

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 61 - Three Hangings and A Burial**

Commodore James Norrington stared at the captured men before him. Captain Gitlin and Captain Burr stood, manacled yet defiant. Damian Roseridge struggled as two marines attempted to restrain him as well. "I was not with them, damn you!" he cursed. "They were holding me hostage!"

"That was why you were seen talking with DeWitt prior to the attack then," the Commodore sneered. "Money won't save you this time, Roseridge. You'll hang with the rest of them!" He turned to Theodore. "Take them away, Captain!"

88888

Commodore Norrington sat quietly in his office musing over the events of that day. The pirates had been hanged a week after the battle, as well as Damian Roseridge - despite tearful pleas from his mother. The Roseridge plantation was now in the hands of young fifteen year old Edward Roseridge and his younger sister Matilda. Following their family disgrace, they had departed the Governor's mansion and returned to their plantation, Nanette Roseridge vowing never to set foot in Port Royal again.

He had thought that the Black Pearl would have stayed, but they had fled Port Royal after the battle. He had been forced to send the HMS Gauntlet to collect those taken to safety to Port au Prince for the Black Pearl had not yet answered any of his attempts to contact them. The body of Lieutenant Robert Gillette had been buried at sea on the way to Hispaniola with full military honours.

He was still trying to find out what had happened, but so far Captain Theodore Groves had refused to speak of it, other than saying that a pirate must have killed the Lieutenant. James Norrington had the suspicion that he was withholding something, but what it was he was unsure. For now though, he was prepared to wait.

Perhaps he would find out later at the dinner that the captain was hosting at his house for the returning Turners, Weatherby Swann and his nephew James. He sighed, still unsure exactly what to put in his report for the new Governor who was expected in early November.

88888


	62. Chapter 62 Ouch!

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 62 - Ouch!**

Catherine woke to find herself in the bunk, a warm body lying next to her. Gingerly she turned over, hissing in pain from the cut along her ribs. She smiled, noticing Jack's bandaged wrist and leg. They were alive and that was all that mattered to her.

Joshamee Gibbs wandered into the cabin, surprised to find her sitting upright. "Kitty, you should be resting!"

"I couldn't Joshamee, just couldn't," she sighed. "Where are we?" she puzzled, trying to see out of the windows.

"I brought us to Tortuga - not knowing what happened back there." He paused, hoping for an explanation.

"DeWitt nearly killed Jack, I shot DeWitt." She chewed her lip. "Gillette tried to kill Jack… I had to stop him Joshamee…" She looked up at him tearfully. "But I didn't mean to kill him…"

"You killed Gillette!" he gasped.

She nodded. "Guess we won't be going back to Port Royal any time soon." She sighed. "Theo saw me…"

Jack slowly stirred, eyes blinking in the light. "Ouch!" he moaned as he tried to sit up, swinging his good leg out of the bunk, then more carefully the injured one.

"Stop moaning," Catherine teased. "You'll live!" She slid gingerly from the bunk, walking hesitantly across the cabin to where Jack stored his rum. She opened the cupboard, taking an unopened bottle and walked back to the bunk, handing it to him.

Jack took a long swig, happily blurring the pain. "Could you leave us alone a minute Gibbs," he asked. "Kitty an' I need to talk…"

"Sure…" Joshamee Gibbs turned and quietly left the cabin.

"Come 'ere," he smiled. "I just wanna hug yer!" But the hug turned into a long, loving kiss. "Thank you, that was very brave standing up to Gillette like that…"

"It was an accident…" she protested.

"Maybe th' end result was," he paused, kissing her again, "but you had th' courage t' face him in the first place…" He held her as she started to cry, realising she was still in shock from the incident. "An' th' crew won't think ill of you if yer never touch that blade again." She nodded, sniffing as he kissed her again.

88888

Joshamee Gibbs smiled to himself, correctly interpreting the various ouches, ows and hisses of pain that drifted from the cabin. Realising that it would be some time before they emerged, he passed the order for them to be undisturbed.

88888


	63. Chapter 63 Explanations

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 63 - Explanations**

October

Elizabeth Turner sat next to her husband, son Billy and James Schott both tucked up asleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs. "Will you tell us what happened Theodore?" she asked, concerned that the Black Pearl had not answered. "Nobody knows where the Pearl is and we are all worried terribly about Jack and the crew…"

He sighed, glancing at the Commodore. "This goes no further… not on any official records or anything?"

James Norrington nodded. "I will have to put something though in the Governor's report…" he cautioned.

Theodore sighed, realising he would have to tell what he knew - even if it meant his sister could hang. "When I got to the lobby, Jack was down, unconscious. I believe his wrist was broken and he had been shot in the leg. DeWitt was dead, shot through the eye. Catherine was pulling her sword from Gillette's chest as I arrived…"

"She killed Gillette?" James Norrington gasped, realising why Theodore had been so reluctant to talk earlier.

"From what she said as she left, I believe the Lieutenant tried to kill Jack. She fought him - he died," Theodore explained.

Commodore Norrington pondered the information. If this was the case, then it was little surprise that the Black Pearl had not answered, they were understandably ignoring all attempts at contact. Killing a naval officer was a very serious offence, a hanging offence, and the Black Pearl would be unwilling to put Catherine's head in a noose. "If it was self-defence, then she would be pardoned," he advised Theodore, "and from what you say it sounds as if it was. What happened then?" he prompted.

"She was pretty badly cut, especially along her ribs. She drew her pistol, helped Jack up and they staggered away," he sighed.

"Who shot DeWitt?" Will asked.

"I would assume Catherine," Theodore admitted, loath to admit the thoughts that had been whirring around his mind since their departure. The thought of his sister killing anybody sat ill with him. "Jack was clearly barely conscious… and I know his pistol was spent earlier."

"So her pistol was unloaded too?" Will puzzled. "If she shot DeWitt…"

The Commodore realised what Will meant, laughing quietly as he realised the desperate bluff she had played. Theodore groaned. "It is all right, Theodore, I'm sure you were still in shock… although she may have had reloaded."

"Do we know if they are all right?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"I can only hope so…" Theodore whispered. "She was losing a lot of blood..."

"The Black Pearl left no man behind, even those that were dead" Will assured them both, "and I think we would have heard if the worst had happened."

"If they won't answer our hails, do you think that they would let someone aboard?" the Commodore asked. "I will have to fill out an official report before the new Governor gets here. I'd rather know the truth… and Catherine is the only one who knows the truth."

"I know a number of the townsfolk want to thank her," Elizabeth added. Theodore looked surprised. "She and Zeke got around twenty hostage families to safety before the pirates realised," she explained. "Women and children… Mistress Hansord has not stopped singing her praises to anyone that will listen."

The Commodore made his decision. "Theodore, I want you to travel to Tortuga and to track down the Black Pearl if they are not there. I must know what happened, however unpleasant the facts. If Catherine acted in self-defence then she will be pardoned, I promise you that."

88888


	64. Chapter 64 Untrusting Trust

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 64 - Untrusting Trust**

Theodore was greatly relieved to find the Black Pearl at anchor in the bay of Tortuga. He waited quietly ashore, out of uniform, hoping to spot one of the crew so that he could ask to go aboard. But he saw no-one until he felt a pistol pushed into the small of his back. He turned cautiously to find Zeke Jones smiling at him.

"Nice an' quiet like, Captain an' nobody 'ere will notice you!" the black man cautioned. Zeke escorted him to the docks, where he found a small ship's boat waiting for him. "In yer get!" He gestured with the pistol to reinforce his request. "An' yer can row."

Theodore carefully picked up the oars, making sure that no sudden move on his part would spook the pirate. Smoothly he rowed the boat out towards the Black Pearl. A line was thrown down and Zeke gestured for him to climb up first. He found yet another pistol aimed at him when he climbed over the rail, this time held by Joshamee Gibbs.

"For crying out loud, Gibbs!" he pleaded, exasperated with the situation. "I just want to talk with Cat!"

"Drop your weapons, Theo - all of them!" Joshamee Gibbs ordered before another pirate patted him down, checking.

"He's clear Gibbs!" the man confirmed.

Gibbs nodded towards the cabin. "You're expected," he said, gradually lowering his pistol.

Theodore walked towards the cabin, knocking before carefully opening the door. "Cat?"

He was surprised to find Jack in the cabin, up and about even if hobbling. His left wrist was heavily strapped as he waited for it to heal. He took a long swig from the bottle of rum he had been nursing. Theodore looked around for his sister, relieved to find her sitting looking out of the window.

"What do you want, Theo?" she asked, her voice flat.

He took a deep breath. "I need to know what happened, with DeWitt and Gillette."

"Why? What does it matter and who would believe me anyway?" she said bitterly.

"I'd believe you, dammit!" he cursed, causing her to look at him sharply for he rarely swore. "I'd like to think that the truth could save your life too!" He ran his hair through his short cropped hair in frustration. "The Commodore needs to know what happened - he knows you killed Gillette, which means you should hang. But that counters everything that Mistress Hansord and the women of the town are saying, practically putting you forward for sainthood! For crying out loud, Cat, I'm trying to help you!" he pleaded.

Jack hobbled across the cabin, sitting next to Catherine. "It was an accident mate, honest!"

Theodore held up his hands, bidding Jack to be silent. "I need to hear it from Cat… what happened, please!"

She took a deep breath, sighing heavily. "When I entered the lobby, Jack was already down. DeWitt had his sword at his throat - I fired…"

He could see tears welling in her eyes as she remembered. "And Gillette?" he prompted.

"I couldn't move Jack, I wasn't strong enough so I stood waiting, hoping somebody would arrive and help me. But Gillette got there first. He saw Jack was unconscious and… and he tried to kill him. We fought and then he tried to kill me." She indicated her healing ribs. "I slipped, and then my blade was hilt-deep in his chest." Her eyes held his, glistening, beseeching. "I was only trying to defend Jack… I didn't mean to kill him…"

Theodore nodded, at last piecing together the events. "And then I walked in…" She nodded. "Was the pistol loaded Cat?" She shook her head. He smiled, holding out his arms, relieved when she walked forwards to be hugged. "I'm just glad you're okay, both of you." He savoured the hug, reminding him of a more innocent time. "Will you come back to Port Royal, please? The Commodore has assured me of your safety."

She shook her head. "No, Theo - I am sorry," she said sadly.

"Will you not trust me, Cat? I'd not see any harm come to you, I promise," he vowed.

"No," Jack interrupted. "We might trust you, Theo, but others are a different matter - sorry."

Theodore nodded, realising that they would not be swayed. "If you will give your word not to attack English shipping, including Roseridge ships, I can at least try for some protection for you," he offered.

Jack nodded. "We have an accord." He put down his rum, offering his hand to Theodore. They shook.

"I'd best be off then. I need to get back to Port Royal before the new Governor arrives…"

Catherine hugged him. "Take care Theo."

88888


	65. Chapter 65 Governor Spense

Yet again, usual disclaimers apply throughout this tale. If you recognise it, it probably belongs to the Mouse – else it is mine!

**Chapter 65 - Governor Spense**

The new Governor, Thomas Spense, read the report quietly. His face betrayed no emotion, apart from a small, occasional tic. At last he spoke. "And you expect me to believe this report?" His voice was calm, but Commodore Norrington knew he would have to tread carefully.

"It is the truth, Governor," he said quietly.

"And yet the Black Pearl chooses not to return?" he queried.

"But they have kept their accord and attacked no English ship," James Norrington defended.

"Am I to understand that you wish me to confirm your agreement with a pirate?" His voice rose slightly in disbelief.

He looked awkwardly at the older man. "Yes, Governor," he replied.

Thomas Spense looked at him, considering. "And if I asked you to hunt them down?" he asked.

Commodore Norrington took a deep breath. "I would refuse, Governor, and you would turn every person in this town against you."

Governor Spense had already heard from the staff at his new residence all of the gossip surrounding the Black Pearl and how they came to the rescue of Port Royal. He had thought it all overblown and highly unlikely, yet here was the Commodore telling the same tale.

"I will not grant the Black Pearl privateer status." Commodore Norrington started to protest, but a raised hand silenced him. "I will not grant them anything until I am more assured of the situation although I will not actively hunt the ship. I am not saying that I will not grant this status at some time in the future though."

"And Mistress Sparrow?" James Norrington prompted.

The Governor smiled. "I will grant a pardon to Mistress Sparrow for the killing of Lieutenant Gillette as you and Captain Groves assure me it was in self-defence. I admit that I knew the man as a boy and fail to see how he could have improved with maturity."

"Thank you Governor." James Norrington knew it was the best he could hope for at the time. Perhaps when the Governor got to understand the town better he would change his decision - he could at least hope. He had gotten used to having the eccentric captain around. "If I may be excused, Sir?" The Governor nodded and the Commodore backed towards the door, eager to tell Theodore the news.

88888


End file.
